


你在哪，家就在哪

by Alice007Cam



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Bipolar Ian, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Gallavich, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Slurs, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, So much angst, They deserved better, relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 82,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice007Cam/pseuds/Alice007Cam
Summary: 简介适应失去所爱之人的生活很难，试着恢复这段关系只会难上加难。Ian说过他和Mickey之间已经结束了，但是你又怎么能确定，如果有个人把你的心抓在手上，你和他之间真的能够结束吗？这两个人命中注定会再次见面，只不过见面比他们想象的更早一些。他们俩真的能够把自己的骄傲放在一旁并且追求他们真正想要的东西吗？





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home is wherever you are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982253) by [LivingInWonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInWonderland/pseuds/LivingInWonderland). 



第一章

当他知道，他唯一爱过的这个人从他身边走开了，他坐在那，感觉好像过去了一辈子。这次是真的了。草，这次是真的结束了。

直到今天那天在那栋破旧的老房子前面，当Ian对着他喊叫，当他要结束这段关系时，Mickey早就应该感觉到了。当那个婊子Sammi死里逃生回来，拽拽的拿着枪指着他的脑袋时，他希望她开枪射中他，打死他，他发誓被打死肯定不会比经历分手更痛苦，现在死亡对他来说甚至是他妈的一件快乐的事。

他真的应该已经无数次体会过这种感受了，因为自从他被送到监狱中，Svet探望过他但是Ian却不在。。。然而在今天之前，还没有任何一个时候让他感觉到他真的失去了该死的Ian Gallagher。

Ian的眼神死气沉沉，充满冷漠，而从前他看向Mickey的眼神却是那样闪亮，眼眸泛着明亮的翠绿。他几乎没有看向坐在玻璃那边的他。他看起来似乎没有任何感情存在，Mickey知道这有一部分是他吃药导致的。但是当他问Ian想不想他，有没有想过他，问他会不会等他的时候，就是他真正心沉大海的时候。他已经结束了，他他妈的才不在乎，并且他也不会等他了。

“嘿, Milkovich”狱警的声音打断了他的思绪。

“我已经叫你半天了，你是要继续前进还是持续失落，伙计。你的探望者早就离开了，你也该走了。”

Mickey叹了口气，用手指磨擦着鼻翼，想着，是啊。。。我已经失去了这段感情，Ian肯定也已经离开了。但他只是摔下电话，踢开他的椅子，让椅子摩擦着房间里的地板，发出刺耳的声音。

“没必要火气这么大，我现在就走，我的天啊。”

他惊讶于自己竟然真的说了话，他感觉自己已经进入了自动回复的模式。Mickey走向狱警，准备回到他的破烂小牢房中，这样他就可以爬上小床失去控制，沉浸在自己的情感中，让那些情感淹没他。他的生活中再也没有Ian。他把手指关节掰的咔咔作响，看着那上面的刺青。Fuck U-Up，这正是Ian对Mickey所做的事情。他在把他搞得一团糟这件事上做的真“好”！

他开始抓他胸膛上疼的像地狱的那个自制的刺青。也许疼痛只是他大脑虚构出来的，但是他感觉那些话语正在嘲笑着他，提醒他Ian Gallagher再也不爱他了。也许，他从来没有爱过他。他并没有真正感觉到自己正走在通往牢房的走廊，他感觉有种未知的力量正带着他回到他的狱床上。他试着弄清楚他他妈的将要做些什么。

判刑的时候，他知道自己在8到15年内不会出狱了，但他也知道无论怎样这都不会阻止他和Ian Gallagher在一起。他们在一起经历了太多的破事，没有什么事情再能阻止他们。Mickey想过，Ian会因为他去坐牢而崩溃，他会知道这个愚蠢的分手并不是他真正想要的，而且无论如何他们能通过数次探视而一直维持这种关系直到Mickey出狱。

操蛋，Mickey，你就是个愚蠢的基佬，谁他妈会为了可怜的你而等待。

－－－－－－

Ian带着兜帽，手插着口袋走出监狱，他能模糊的听到身旁的俄罗斯女人在说些什么，但他并没有集中注意力去听，他现在只想回家躺在床上。他已经他妈的筋疲力尽了，他累了，他的一天已经结束了，可现在才下午两点。他站在车旁等着她，她先把宝宝放在车座上再给他开门。

“红发男孩，我载你回家，你看起来真糟糕。”

她那带着浓厚的口音的话语终于渗透进他雾状的脑海中。他只是点点头，记上安全带，把头靠在车窗玻璃上等她把车启动。她并没有启动车子。

“你和我老公有了愉快的谈话，你解决了你们的基佬爱情破事了吗？”

“没有，Svet， 我们之间没什么好解决的，我已经告诉过你和他了。你还欠我今天去探视的钱，而且别再叫我去了。我再也不会去了，我不想看到他，我和他已经结束了。现在我们能不能开车回家？我累了。”

她只是看着他，盯着他的后脑勺。而他只是坐在那，闭着眼睛，脑袋压在冰冷的车玻璃上。

“我觉得比起不疯狂的红毛男孩，我更喜欢疯了的红毛男孩。你也太暴躁了。”

说完，她终于启动了车子，Ian发出了一声轻笑。

“相信我，我也更喜欢那个疯了的我。”

开车回Canaryville的时间并不长 ，但也足够Ian想清楚所有发生的事情了。这起码是他8年内最后一次见Mickey Milkovich，这个他感觉自己用了一生去爱的男人，然而他什么也感觉不到。

什么，都，感觉，不到。

没有悲伤，没有愤怒，没有疼痛，也没有安慰。就是，什么都感觉不到。好吧，他还是能感觉到一点东西。但他把它压制住了，那不是他想感受到的。

他真的希望他能摆脱那些操蛋的药。他宁愿感觉到疯狂的开心或者抑郁的低落，而不是像现在这样什么都感觉不到，只有完全的空虚。他的脑中像是有一朵云永远的飘在里面，容不下别的东西。他试着把精力集中在任何对话中，但他的生活，他周围的一切都变成了他所厌倦的那种单调的感觉。

他的家人也是，天啊！他操蛋的家人不肯留他一个人独处。他的身边总是有人跟着。

Ian，你今天吃药了吗？

Ian，你今天感觉怎么样？

Ian，事情都会好起来的。

Ian，你要去哪？也许我应该陪你去。

啊啊啊。。。如果他之前还没疯的话，他现在肯定也疯了。

“我们到了，我必须把孩子带去给Kev，我还有工作，下车。”

Ian抬起头看向自己的家，把自己疲惫的身子拖出车外，走向家门口。这样他就能一直睡觉，直到有人叫他起来吃下一批药为止。这就是他现在的生活。只有睡觉和吃药。哦，再见了，快乐。


	2. 第二章

第二章

Mickey听到从牢房传来的的午餐铃才起床。他并没有动。他能模糊的听到他的狱友叫他起床。他还是没动。终于，牢房又变的安静了，他强迫自己再去睡觉。但他还没睡着，就听到有个警卫用伸缩警棍的末端敲着他的床。

“伙计，你聋了吗？午餐铃早就响了，现在该起床了，伙计。”

Mickey并没有转过身去，他还是一动不动。他希望如果自己躺的够久，那个警卫会任他待在这里直到腐烂为止。

“伙计，倒数五个数，不然我要把你从床上拉起来了。你懂我的意思吗？”警卫拿着警棍轻推Mickey，他还是没反应。

当那个警卫正准备把Mickey翻过身来的时候，另外两个警卫也走进了这个狭小的牢房。

“Mickey，一切都还好吗？你必须要起床了；别逼我对你做出粗鲁的行动。我也不想参与你经历的破事，好吗？我今天也过的很糟糕，你就不要再增加我的麻烦了！”

听到这句话，Mickey猛地一起身，把那两个警卫吓到，他们愣了一会，甚至不知道自己在做什么。他疲惫而忧伤的双眼红肿泛着血丝，直视着面前两道生气的蓝色身影。

“你今天过的很糟糕？Keith，你他妈今天过的很糟糕？？你他妈难道觉得我今天过的甜甜蜜蜜吗？草！！”Mickey被其中一个警卫打中胃部，这更加激起了他的怒火。他抓住最靠近他的那个警卫，开始一拳一拳的揍他。

“我的操蛋男朋友已经和我结束了。。。”他一拳打在警卫的胃部，“而且我他妈被关在这鬼地方也是因为他。真的。。。”他踢向另一个试图靠近他，制服他的警卫。

“我他妈现在什么都没有了，所以，”一拳，一脚，一拳，又一拳。

“都冲着我来吧。。。”一脚，一拳，一拳，又一拳。

“最好他妈的杀了我，”一脚，一拳，一拳，又一脚。

“看我他妈的到底在不在乎！！！！”

 

这回他们终于制服了他。Mickey的熊熊怒火给了他一身的力量，甚至需要三个警卫才能把他压倒在地。他就像一个充满蒸汽的引擎，随时准备引爆。他们三个人努力骑在他身上把他按倒，他先是歇斯底里的放声大笑，然后开始歇斯底里的大哭。终于，他的身体平静下来，他们也从他身上下来，铐上他押去医务室。到医务室之后，他就被铐在床上，直到有人过来处理他身上的伤。

“Mickey，看起来你又打架了啊，”医生轻笑一声，来回地审视他的身体，静静地评估他身上的伤势。

他之前也照顾过这个孩子，他对这个世界充满怒气，随时可能自爆。他这些年也见过不少Milkovich家的人，但他在这个孩子身上看到了一些不一样的东西。他看起来更柔和，就像真的有人关心过他，把他缓慢地塑造成一个不一样的人，让他自由的展现自己的情感，而不是压抑自己，慢慢的把他改造成不再与混蛋Terry Milkovich相似的人。医生压制住自己因为想起那个名字而产生的颤抖，试着把自己拉回现实，试着让Mickey远离那个名字。

“我只是为了我他妈能够随时午睡的权利而战斗，这些混蛋没有常识不是我的错，他们就不应该叫醒一头正在睡觉的熊！”Mickey大声地对医生说。

打架已经结束了，如果说他没有因为释放自己而好受一些，那绝对是屁话。他对Ian的愤怒已经积累的太多快要沸腾了，而他终于能感觉到自己释放的怒气足够多，可以继续前进了。他破裂的嘴唇和脸上的刺痛慢慢的开始流血，不，不仅是Milkovich的血液，还有他被禁锢的情感的流失，他的心碎，和他说不出的无尽的绝望。

他可能断裂的几根肋骨，不一定断了，随着他的心跳阵阵作痛。他感觉自己的心中，好像有一部分已经破碎，没有什么再能填满他的心，所以它的心跳动着，跳动着，渴求拿回它失去的那一部分。

“嘿，Keith似乎很担心你的身体健康，他觉得你们俩之间关系还不错。不过你打破了他的鼻子，还可能打断了他几根肋骨，这让他挺失望的。他说你之前还是挺配合的。。。当然，只是配合他而已。他觉得你可能有一点反应过度了。当你被成龙附身的时候，你喊了一些话说你想去死？你有什么想和我谈谈的吗？Mickey”

Mickey低头看着自己隐隐作痛的指关节，它们沾满了血迹，这让他觉得糟透了。Keith是个挺好的警卫，事实上挺受人尊敬的，他曾经在少管所工作，就是那个让Mickey度过了一大半童年时光的少管所。在Mickey被关进去之前一年左右，他偶然得到了那份在少管所的工作。Keith对Mickey来说不只是警卫，而更像是个朋友，事实上Keith有个搞法律的朋友正试着起诉这个案子，他考虑到当Mickey试着杀掉Sammi时，他当时的境况。那个律师想说Mickey之所以有不理智的行为，是因为Gallagher和其他琐事给他带来的精神压力，比如抚养儿子产生的麻烦，和与之相关的种种Mickey甚至无法理解的无意义的法律诉讼。那个律师当然是极好的，Mickey也不知为什么想要离开这个地方。当然。。。也是由于今天早上红毛的探视，也是因为早些时候他差点崩溃并且狠狠的揍了警卫的事情。

“是啊，今天过的真糟糕，草，我他妈竟然对Keith感到抱歉。他会好起来吗？”

坐在对面床上的医生低头看向自己手上的病例，几分钟后他抬头看着Mickey，他正用着没被铐在病床上的手摩擦着自己的下嘴唇。

“Keith的状况还行，我相信他的自尊受挫更严重一些。Mickey，我想说的是对你做出的评估，你的律师说你经常发怒，我也稍微能够理解为什么今天你会打架，但你真的应该试着压抑一下你的愤怒。低头你才能有离开这里的机会。”

Mickey叹了口气，“我他妈才不会在乎这件事了，我就应该待在这里。外面已经没有什么东西等着我了，至少呆在这我还能更好的给我儿子经济支持。”

医生一脸疑惑的说，“好吧，那对你来说还是挺幸运的。不过你失去了一个月的探视权，并且你要被关上几个星期的禁闭，这应该能给你足够的时间振作起来，重新想想这件事吧。在监狱里面的生活并不好，你的儿子在慢慢长大，但你却要错过你生命中最重要的几个瞬间。你再好好想想吧。在你关禁闭的时候我也会给你推荐一些心理咨询课程。那对你的听证会有好处，也可能启发你一些观点，有个更好的人生观。”

Mickey长叹了一口气，“无所谓了，别再烦我了，我保证没有任何愚蠢的心理医生能在Milkovich身上释放他的狗屁魔法！我不会改变主意的！”说完，Mickey就躺下了，希望能在被拉去关禁闭之前多睡一会。

－－－－－－

“Ian，该起床了，瞌睡虫，该起床吃晚饭了。现在晚上八点了，Fiona带回了一些剩菜，还给我们带了一些派做为点心。嘿，Ian，IAN！！”

Debbie试着叫醒他，一开始只是轻轻的推他，后来直接拉开他盖在身上的被子，在他的手臂上锤了一下。

“操，Debs，让我睡吧。”

他试着把被子拉回来，但Debbie抓的那么紧，好像狮子抓着它的幼崽一样。她才不会让他继续睡觉，他失望的叹了口气。

“好吧，我这就起床，你现在可以走了，我一分钟之内会下楼的，我先尿个尿。”

Debbie微笑的看着他，然后恶心的看了他一眼。

“呃。。。祝你好运，边勃起边尿尿，蠢货。”

Ian低头看向自己的运动裤，看到了自己支起的小“帐篷”正愤怒的嘲笑他。说真的，这已经有段时间没发生过了。那些药物干扰了他的性欲，他几乎不记得他上一次感觉饥渴，或是起床看到一个“敬礼的军士”是什么时候了。

啊啊啊，这是Mickey之前经常用的说法，我应该停止这样做了，用他的比喻来称呼我的屌感觉一点也不对。

Ian抓了一把自己的坚硬部位，挤压他，试图让他软下来。他的性欲似乎想要引起注意，但他却不着急现在就释放自己。它压根没有软下来，他也就只好把它塞进运动裤中，穿上离他最近的一件上衣，走向厕所，尴尬地边勃起边尿尿，然后下楼吃晚饭。当他坐在餐桌旁，果然桌上放着药，旁边还有一杯果汁。这些东西烦扰着他，时刻提醒着他，他再也不是那个曾经的Ian，而是疯狂的，吃药的Ian。

Liam坐在旁边微笑的看着他，Debs 正在把橙汁倒在杯子里，而Fiona坐下来微笑的看向Ian。

“嘿，懒虫，你今天感觉怎么样？”Fi尽可能温柔地问他。

“还好”，他用一如既往单调的声音回答。

“你今天做成了什么事情吗？”她一边准备吃晚餐一边问。

“我今天去监狱探望Mickey了，Svet付钱让我去的，我把钱放进松鼠过冬基金了，不用谢。”

Ian开始在盘子里把食物推来推去，失去胃口只是他吃药的另一个“美好的”副作用。

Debbie和Fiona互相挑眉看着对方。

“你竟然被钱收买才去看Mickey?你真的需要被钱收买才去看他吗？我操，Ian。你不觉得这有点残酷了吗？”

“喂，Fi，说的好像你真的有在乎过Mickey一样，干嘛现在才关心他？我为松鼠过冬基金赚到钱了，谁他妈真的在乎这钱我怎么拿到的。“

Fiona放下她的叉子，把手放在Ian手上，把椅子移过去靠近他。

“Mickey正在改变Ian，我还有点喜欢新的Mickey，他真的很在乎你，他真的在努力，Ian”

他看着她悲伤的眼神，把手从她的手中抽出来。

“我并不喜欢新的Mickey。我能在他的脸上看到他对我的恐惧，Fi，那个曾经强悍的恶棍竟然他妈的害怕我！！我离开Monica的那天，我看向他的眼睛，我看到了他眼中的恐惧。他再也不知道我是谁了。我也不知道我到底是谁了，我现在也不知道我是谁。但我那天知道了一些事情。我再也没有办法和他一起研究怎么解决了，Fi，我需要自己一个人来做这件事。我不想让他试着修好我，每时每刻追着我，把我当成婴儿照顾！他再也不是以前的他了，我也不是，可我真的不喜欢这样。喂，我们之间的关系跟你一点关系都没有，但是我现在告诉你，我已经结束了，我们之间已经结束了，我再也不想听到这件事了，我再也不会去探视他了，所以我们现在不用再聊这个话题了。吃你的晚餐吧，再不吃就凉了。”

Fiona又盯着他看了一会，他知道她还想说些什么，但她知道说什么都没用了，而且她能明显看到他眼中沸腾的怒火，所以她只是继续吃饭。

他勉强吃了几勺但再也吃不下了，所以他端起盘子把剩下的食物都倒进垃圾桶。他的两个姐妹都看着他。Debbie最终还是低下头去，盯着自己的盘子，一边吃饭一边给Liam喂饭。她很聪明，她知道Ian现在心情不好，事实上他最近心情就没有好过。  
“Ian你就吃这么点吗？你要多吃点，你不应该吃药的时候。。。”

Fiona话还没说完，Ian重重的把盘子放进水槽，力气大的盘子都要碎了。

“操，Fiona，你能不能放放你那过度照顾人的行为。如果我再听到你叫我吃药，我他妈真的会甩门离开！草。。。”

Ian快步走回厨房餐桌，那里放着已经准备好的药。他抓起药，扔进嘴里，喝了一大口果汁把药吞下去。

“我已经吃完药了，我也保证会一直吃药，所以留给我一点余地。让我自己吃药，用我自己的方式。我告诉你，我讨厌这些药给我带来的感觉，但我知道这只是暂时的，这些药迟早会不管用。我每两周会看一次心理医生，她会告诉我应该怎么做，而不是你！我需要一些自己的空间，我现在要去外面呆着，不要出来查看我，我会待在货车里，明白了吗？”

Fiona点点头，疲惫的眼睛里泛着泪水。Ian在那站了一会，看着她到底有多么疲惫。他感到抱歉。他真的很抱歉。他知道这对她来说很难，对他所有家人来说都很难，但他真的需要用自己的方式来做。他需要尝试并且得到一些控制权。他很难把自己的情绪控制好，他这些天的情绪只是在麻木，抑郁和暴怒之间来回切换。看起来现在是他的愤怒占据了他的全部，他叹了口气，试着让自己冷静下来。

“我爱你，Fiona，我真的爱你。但是请你，退后一点，我很抱歉我情绪崩溃了，我在努力中，我真的在努力。”

他把夹克从衣钩上取下来套上，打开后门，感受Chicago冰冷的空气扑打在他脸上，然后走了出去。他做了三次深呼吸然后走向那辆停在他们后院的破烂的老货车。他跳上车顶，躺在上面，金属的冰冷从夹克衫传到他身上，对他来说却不知怎么地是种温暖，也许是因为他想起了那些美好的记忆，当他还是那个简单，平凡的他，当他还只是Ian的时候。

他至少花了两个小时，回想他和Lip小的时候玩的警察和绑匪的游戏，假装那辆货车是他们高速通行的警车。回想多少次他们Gallagher家的所有小孩藏在里面，只因为Frank和Monica正在吸毒，喝酒，打架，洗劫家中所有值钱的东西。当他想起有一次他让Mickey在车后座为他弯腰，狠狠的操他，操完之后他因为屁股上的酸痛，走路时甚至比平时更加摇晃的情景，一丝笑容浮上了他的嘴角。可这丝笑容很快就散去了，因为他想到这再也不会发生了，但Ian知道这对他们俩来说都是最好的决定。尽管他对他的家人，他对Mickey都这么说，他还是在乎的，有一部分他仍然爱着Mickey，只是Mickey再也不能爱他了。Ian是一个太大的负担，Ian现在已经变的不一样了。他叹出一口气，看着他支起的“帐篷”，当然，是运动裤里的“帐篷”。

看看这个又在向他敬礼的“士兵”，一天两次，也许事情开始好转了！


	3. 第三章

第三章

Mickey离开禁闭室已经一个月里，并且他也已经有两个星期被允许见探视者了。Mickey感觉好些了，医生说的对，有时间让他静下来思考的确对他有好处。那个心理医生也不算太差劲，当然，我是说她虽然是个庸医，但是作为聊天对象还是不算太坏的。倒不是说Mickey已经对她开放自己的内心了。

最开始的几个阶段他几乎只是靠在自己的座椅上挑眉盯着她看，当她试着向他发问时，他就咬着自己的下嘴唇不准备回答她。  
到了第三次见面的时候，她已经失去了冷静，对他发火，骂他是个傻帽。Mickey笑的几乎要摔下椅子，因为他受伤的肋骨还没办法支撑他的身体这么放声大笑。第四次第五次见面时他终于开始回答她的问题，并且还得到了一些相当不错的建议，他终于开始感觉好多了。尽管禁闭已经结束了，他还是继续和她的会话，操蛋的，因为这个心理医生已经进入他的脑袋里了，事实上他也觉得他应该能继续这样做，好好生活，向前迈进，离开这个监狱。

当他的探视时间快要结束了，Svetlana才到，怒气冲冲的。

“你并没有完成你的任务。你没有刺那个人的眼睛。快把它搞定了。能赚很多钱。”

“行了行了，我他妈的会完成的，那小家伙在哪呢” 当初谁会想到，Mickey竟然真的会想念Yev。

“他和Kev家的双胞胎在一起呢，下次我会带他过来的。前提是你要刺瞎那个人的眼睛！”

“我他妈说了我会做的，我会安排好的，接下来这几天我就会搞定，你他妈冷静点！”

“你看起来好多了，你让别人吸你的屌了？”

“我操，Svet，这跟你一点关系都没有！嘿，我有个律师在帮我处理一些破事，他说我有很有可能离开这里，不过关键是，我需要Ian的一份陈述或是什么鬼，我知道他和我已经结束了，我也已经向前迈进了，但是请你至少试着见他一面，再给他点钱？他不需要来见我什么的。我真他妈的想离开这，他也真的是我唯一的机会了，行吗？”

Svetlana看了看Mickey，然后叹了口气。

“我尽力吧，把律师要的具体东西告诉我，我会跟红毛男孩说的，我不保证成功，但我尽量去做。”

Mickey给了她一个大大的微笑，他蓝色的眼睛几乎在对着她发光。他们最终能够达成共识真是一件奇怪的事，几乎可以说是奇迹了。他绝对不想再操她一次，但现在他却想在她唇上亲一下。

“时间到了，伙计，该走了。”

Mickey很快的把细节跟她说了一下。

“尽早把这件事搞定，律师想要尽可能早点解决这件事。记得告诉我这件事的进展如何！你这美丽的俄罗斯婊子”

－－－－－－

已经到了Gallagher家开饭的时间了，但家里只有Ian一个人在。他给自己烤了点起司，吃了药，打算去跑跑步。他并没有办法像以前一样跑的那么远，但他在试着慢慢提高自己的体力。事情都在逐渐好转，他开始习惯他正在吃的那些药，而医生也开始决定把药的剂量维持在现在的水平。有的时候他还是会觉得自己精力太过旺盛，有时也会觉得有点失落。但总的来说，他感觉还不错。不能说特别好，但是感觉不错，他肯定已经比几个月之前好多了。当他转过这个街区的角落，他撞上了Svetlana，如同字面意思，他撞上她了。他拔掉自己的耳机，对着她抱歉的笑了下。

“抱歉，Svet，我沉浸在自己的世界里面了，你还好吗？”

“我还好，要是你能帮我做一件事就再好不过了。”

Ian疑惑地看着她，等她说她想要什么。自从上次去监狱探视过后，她就没有再叫过他去了。这几个星期Ian越来越多的想着和Mickey有关的事，尤其是他现在脑袋已经清醒了，那些药物开始发挥作用了，他的情绪和感觉也都恢复了。他有点希望Svetlana是要叫他再和她一起去探视。

我需要你帮我和律师打交道。我会给你一大笔钱的，你要做的事就是和律师谈谈而已，好吗？”

Ian有点失望，不过还是继续对着她微笑，试着掌控好自己的情绪。

“你陷入什么麻烦了吗？你没必要花钱让我帮你，Svet，我曾经偷走了你的孩子，我还欠你人情呢”

他轻轻的笑了一声，但是想起自己曾经偷走了Yev，把Svetlana和Mickey吓个半死，他的胸口就隐隐作痛。

“真好笑，对，你是欠我很大一个人情。我那时甚至想切掉你的蛋蛋，只不过我老公恳求我，他像个孩子一样请求我，我才没有这样做。你要记住，他救了你一命。”

“我知道，Svet，我知道。Mickey他。。。怎么样了？”

她抬起头疑惑地看着他，Ian只是低下头仔细地看着自己的指甲，避免和她目光对视。当他问这个问题的时候，他在她眼中看到了一丝愤怒，随后他立即看向别的地方。Svetlana和Mickey之间的关系一直很怪异，不过他们最终还是和平相处的。Ian知道她在乎他，知道她不喜欢Ian对待他的方式。

“我老公很好，他现在高兴多了，你那么在乎他干嘛？”

“我一直都很关心他，只是一个月前我的状态不好。我现在已经好多了，只是，你知道的。。我想确认他是不是过的不错。事实上，我在想我到底要不要。。。”

为什么他每次想问这个问题的时候都出了这么多差错？他最近一直在想这个问题，而且他刚刚正鼓起勇气打算问Svet能不能和她一起去看望Mickey。他想告诉他，他现在已经好多了，他想为自己做的那些混蛋的事情道歉，他想把他们俩之间的关系处理好。他知道Mickey将会有很长时间都被关在那，他没打算要跟他复合，他知道那几乎是不可能的，他甚至不知道这到底是不是他自己想要的。但是他还是希望自己可以去探视他，无论怎样仍然保持着和Mick之间的联系。他已经考虑这件事很久了，他在想，新的Ian Gallagher到底是谁，他在想Mickey现在要怎么样融入他的生活。他只知道他总是想要那个矮矮的，说着脏话的恶棍待在他的身边。他们在一起经历了那么多，他都不能想象自己要怎么过着没有他的生活。

“我真的很想去探望，额，探望Mickey。和你，和Yev一起去。”

Svetlana缩起绿色的眼睛盯着他看，好像想看看他是不是藏着什么不可告人的动机。

“不行，他已经把你的名字从探视者的名单中去掉了，他说他已经结束了，我也不会问他那些，他花了很长时间心情才好起来，我不会让他改变心情的，不行，但是你还是会帮他搞定律师的事情的，对吧？”

Ian的脸上满是遮不住的失望，但说真的，他还在期望什么？他那天在监狱里对Mickey那么残酷。他把他想听到的话都说给他听，说他会等他，但他知道Mickey并不相信他。他觉得Ian已经和他彻底玩完了，现在变成Mickey已经和他一刀两断了。他花了那么久的时间才让Mickey表达出自己的感受和情绪，开始真正的关心他了，可是Ian却亲手毁了他。他把他的一切夺走了，还把他从自己的身边赶走了。他知道Mickey是个怎么样的人，他再也不会让Ian进入他的世界了。他知道，当Mickey Milkovich说结束了，那他是真他妈的结束了。

Svetlana把一小片写着电话号码的纸递给Ian，Ian只是盯着它，希望自己能融化在路旁的裂缝中，就此消失。

“你一到家记得马上打电话，这件事很重要，我现在还有工作先走了。”

说完这几句话，Svetlana从Ian的身边绕过去，直直的走向Alibi酒吧。Ian一个人站在那，盯着那一小张纸，耳中却回响着那些话语。Mickey要把自己永远地踢出他的生活了。。。他终于拿回自己对身体的控制，把那一小片纸塞进口袋，抬起脚再次跑起来。他一直跑，一直跑，直到他的身体撑不住为止。

他回到家，汗水不断的从他的发梢流向脸颊。他大口灌下了一杯橙汁，打算赶紧洗个热水澡。感觉到水慢慢热起来了，他才脱掉运动裤，站在镜子前看着自己的映像。他苍白的皮肤在跑步过后，不比西红柿的颜色浅多少，这也让他脸上的雀斑变的更加的明显了。不管他做什么，那总是有一撮头发不停的落在他脸上，真烦人。他也许该剪头发了，但是他却有点喜欢现在自己长发的样子。

他一直看着自己的脸，注意到他的眼睛开始变的闪亮。几个月以前它们看起来还很空洞，红肿的眼眶总是布满血丝。

他走进浴缸，感觉到温暖的水冲走了他一身的汗，他把头抬起来对着淋浴喷头，闭上眼睛，让水压完全打在他的脸上。他把头侧向一边，让水流从他的脖子流向肩膀，再滑落他的后背，就像在模仿瀑布一样。他用力的搓起肥皂，抹向自己身体的各个部位，这时他的脑海中却浮现了一段记忆。那时Mickey还住在他家，Terry待在牢里，Yev也才出生不久。他想起Mickey和他一起在浴室里，帮他搓着肥皂，洗着Ian的每一寸肌肤。

那个时候，尽管Mickey还没有完全出柜，他开始觉得他的性向，他和Ian的关系，在他家都并不重要，他在他家感觉很自在。Ian洗着自己的手臂，想的却是Mickey在帮他洗，用Mickey独特的方式在他的手臂上打着圈，手指触摸着他的皮肤，然后轻柔的用指尖滑过他的手臂，Ian感觉到自己开始硬了。他把手滑到他终于开始成形的腹肌处，然后一直把手往下放，一直低到他终于把手滑到他已经完全勃起的阴茎处，他发出了小声的喘息。随着记忆的涌入，他开始撸着自己。

“嗯。。。Mickey，那感觉太棒了”

“那是，估计我能靠这个拿到一份清洁工的工作，Gallagher。”

Mickey在Ian的耳边轻笑一声，一边用嘴唇扫过他的耳廓，一边轻声说着那些话。那种方式几乎立刻让Ian腿软了，也让他的欲望更加勃起。Mickey的头靠在Ian的颈弯处，从背后在Ian的手臂上抹上肥皂沫。Mickey把他转过来，而Ian只是微笑的看着他。他从胸膛开始一路往下抹，直到他的腹肌为止。当他开始屈膝，最终跪在浴室的地板上时，Ian知道他在向着哪移动，几乎抑制不住自己的兴奋。

“你可别以为清洁工是做这种工作的，Mick，但如果这是你的工作的话，我绝对会考虑让你经常像这样把我洗干净的。”

Mickey挑起了一边眉毛，开始咬着自己的下嘴唇。Ian感觉到自己的屌变的更硬了。Mickey低下头看着它，然后用他明亮的蓝眼睛狡黠的看着他，Ian的身体因为期待而颤抖着。Mickey慢慢的把手往下滑，直到他抓住了那根火热的棍子，缓缓的撸动，而明亮的蓝色眼睛却直视着Ian的绿色。他跪在地上的身姿看起来太火辣了，Ian只不过看着他的男朋友在抚摸自己，用被水弄湿的手揉着自己，就忍不住发出了一声喘息。当他用拇指轻柔的抚摸过他的前端，Ian不得不抓住身旁的布料才能支撑着自己站着，感受着身上传来的一阵阵愉悦的快感。

“我认为你需要非常彻底的清洁，需要花费我很多的精力。”Mickey说着，“事实上，我觉得你需要非常完全的工作。。。  
Gallagher，你今天真幸运，因为我愿意把精力100%投入到这项非常浩大的工作中。”

Ian只是听到Mickey一边那样讲话，一边在他身上摸着，就几乎已经要高潮了。Mickey不停的用大拇指扫过前端，直擦过那道小缝。他才刚刚开始说一些色情的话，Ian就已经快受不了了。Mickey真的很棒，而且知道Ian究竟喜欢自己怎么对他。Mickey慢慢的亲着他的臀部，大腿，然后舔掉了Ian膝盖旁滑落的一滴水，同时也没停下撸着Ian的那只手。前列腺液已经滴到他的末端了，Ian早就做好让Mickey把它含入口中的准备了。

“尝起来真棒，Ian，你的皮肤太他妈甜美了，真他妈的棒。”他的呼吸热热的扑在他的皮肤上，他轻咬着，亲吻着他的臀部和大腿，话语含糊不清的透了出来。

“操，Mickey，操。。。”

Mickey终于抵达了Ian最想让他靠近的地方，Ian低头看向他的男朋友，而他也正直勾勾的看着他。那蓝色的眼睛完全张着，他粉嫩又柔软的嘴唇带点潮湿，正准备把他的屌含入口中。。。

操，Ian在浴室里就高潮了，狠狠的射在了自己的手上。那记忆对他来说太难承受了，他甚至还没回想到最美妙的部分。操，Ian发誓自己一定要停止这样做了，今天以后，他必须要停止，他不得不停止。Mickey已经完全放下这件事了，Svetlana的话语又在他的脑中回响。他的名字已经从探视者的名单中抹去了，并且Mickey已经放下了，他过的很开心。Ian提醒自己，这样做真的对两个人都是最好的。Mickey已经开始好转了，但他这辈子都会是个躁郁症患者。他曾经那些美好的日子，不好的日子，都将一直在那里，一直让Mickey精疲力尽。他对Mickey来说负担太重了，Mickey永远没办法修好他，Ian也没办法改变他患有躁郁症的事实。不管他多么想要Mickey在身边，Mickey不在他身边才能过的更好。想到这，他很高兴Mickey意识到这点了，虽然他心里只有一小部分感到高兴，但这一小部分的确存在。

他在淋浴头下把自己洗干净，把水关了，开始擦身体。

他穿好衣服走到厨房，才打开那一小片纸。她想让他尽早打电话给这个律师，Svet到底把自己卷进什么鬼事情里面了？如果Ian头脑完全清醒的话，他肯定会知道原因的。但是现在，不，现在这个Ian脑袋有点混乱，脑袋中只想着要见Mickey了，现在的他是个傻不拉叽的新Ian。他拨通了电话，前台的接待员接的电话，她说她的老板一直在等这通电话呢。明显这是很要紧的事情，她帮他接通了电话。

“Gallagher先生，我一直在等你的电话。我很高兴你选择了合作，你的陈辞将在这场听证会中起着很大的作用。真是太感谢你的帮助了，真的。”

听证会？？

“额，是的，当然。为了帮助Svetlana我愿意做任何事情。”他还在绞尽脑汁试图弄清楚这鬼东西到底是为了什么。

“是的，我相信她也很开心能让他丈夫再次回家。当然，前提是一切顺利的话。现在我需要的东西有。。。”

这个律师开始列举了一些东西，但是Ian还卡在刚刚这个人说的事实上面。他刚刚说了Mickey要回家的事情？这不可能啊。他被判了8到15年，他怎么能够提前回到家？

“。。。那么我将会打印出来这份陈辞，你签个名，带上你的诊断书的复印件，和相关的医药证明给我，我们就可以继续下一步了。这做法听起来怎么样？Gallagher先生？还有，Mickey坚决要我告诉你，他并没有期望你做这件事，而且如果你不愿意的话，也不用勉强自己来帮忙。他说他理解你，毕竟现在你们的关系已经永远结束了，他像你保证，出狱之后他也不会再用任何方式来烦你。那，你什么时候能够准备好这些文件，过来帮我签个名呢？

Ian还没从震惊中缓过神来，Mickey可以回家了，Mickey将要自由了，我能帮到Mickey了。他们之间可能已经结束了，但是他还是想为Mickey做任何他力所能及的事情。

“Gallagher先生，如果是关于钱的事，我保证听证会一结束，你就可以拿到你应得的钱。我相信这笔钱还是挺多的，考虑到你只需要在纸上签个名而已。”

他并没有注意到钱的事，他还在接受Mickey能够回家的这个事实上。

“什，什么，抱歉，我只是被这个消息吓到了，我事先并不知道这件事和Mickey有关。额，是的，如果你需要的话，我愿意从任何方面提供任何帮助。我有一堆药房的处方单，我还有，额，我当初拐走Yev时警察留下的口供，还有Mickey带我去精神病院接受帮助的记录。里面也有一些关于他的信息，那也能派上用场对吧？噢，我还有我参军时留下的记录，我的意思是，我参军的事情真的导致了Mickey对我姐Sammi发火。你把地址给我，我现在就可以把它带过去给你。”

Ian知道自己现在在瞎扯，但他只是想帮助Mickey。释放他，拥抱他，亲吻他。不，他只能帮忙释放他，这是他现在唯一能做的事情了。他还是想尽可能的帮上忙。

“那真是太好了，Gallagher先生。事实上，我这里有个专业的顾问，他来给出陈辞，陈述你们之间的关系，你的疾病给Mickey的身心健康带来的不好的影响。在他被监禁的时候，她也一直去看望他，是她真正帮助了Mickey度过那段痛苦的折磨，帮助他自我疗愈，让他在法庭上看起来更好一些。法律不可能让承受着如此之大的压力的男人，再接受那样残酷的判刑。为什么，因为如果我处在那种境况之下，我也很可能会崩溃。”

Ian绝对听到了他的那番话，那个律师几乎就是在告诉他，他彻底毁了Mickey，这全都是他的错，Ian的病对Mickey只有坏的影响，他伤害了他，摧毁了他。他毁了他。

Ian叹了口气，他的脸耷拉下来，用尽全身的力气不让自己哭出来。他用手摸了摸自己还湿着的头发，那一撮头发像往常一样滑落到他的眼前。他轻轻晃了晃头，把它甩开。

他现在很难控制住自己的感情问题了，他的药虽然让他感觉好多了，但他仍然是躁郁的。在他暴怒的时候，或者处在类似现在的情况下的时候，他可以轻易的弄坏门把手。听到他对自己的所爱之人造成的伤害，他只想钻进被子里哭到哭不出来为止。他开始怀念刚开始适应药物时那段麻木的日子。他做了一次深呼吸然后继续他和律师的谈话。

“你能给我地址吗？我想亲自过去，尽快解决这件事情。我只想赶紧解决这件事情，这样我的生活也能向前迈进了。”


	4. 第四章

自Svetlana上一次探视已经过了一个星期了，Mickey的律师才来见他，跟他谈谈听证会的事情。“Milkovich先生，很高兴见到你。我们有很棒的事情要讨论！”

Mickey看了看坐在他对面那个穿着西装的胖子，他并不喜欢这种人，他只是试着弄明白像Keith这样的人怎么真的会和这种虚伪爆了的蠢货做朋友。他肯定比法庭最开始指派给他的律师要好，那是肯定的。之前那个代表他出庭的小妞看起来好像刚刚高中毕业一样！！！她压根不知道她自己在做什么。这个男的也许是个混蛋，但他起码也是个有文化的混蛋！

他伸手摸摸自己的黑发，然后身体稍微向前倾斜让手肘放在膝盖上。他的手垂在两腿之间，不自觉地用左手拇指前后摩擦着他右手上黑色的刺青K。他抬起头看向对面的男人。

“你想要的东西Gallagher都给你了吗？你见到他了吗？他过的怎么样？他看起来还好吗？”

Mickey的右腿因为紧张而不停的晃动，晃的太厉害以至于放在膝盖上的手肘滑了下来，他不得不把双手交叠在胸前，才能重新摆好他的硬汉姿势。他还把脚移到椅子底下防止自己再疯狂的晃动。他知道他的红毛和他已经结束了，但他还是他妈的不能阻止自己在乎这个蠢货。

该死的擎天柱！

“对啊，我见到他了，他人挺好的，非常乐于助人。他把我们需要的资料都拿来了，甚至我们没想到的资料也带来了。事实上，他甚至自己写了额外的陈词，还打算加到我们已经写好的内容里面。他说了很多很多，他谈到他施加给你的那些压力，说你只是努力想要帮上他的忙。这让我们的资料看起来很棒，强调了你当时是因为处在过度的压力下才崩溃的。我们最终决定把两段陈词合并起来，所以现在看起来你出狱还是很有希望的。你的顾问也提供了很大的帮助啊。听证会快到了，如果一切按照计划来，我们在一个月，最多两个月之内就能把你放出来。Mickey，你现在要明白，你还没有彻底从监狱脱身。就算你出狱了，你还很有可能要留在家中等待观察，你还是需要继续进行你的心理咨询，还有你对怒气的调控。当你的软禁结束了，你还需要去找一份工作。我已经跟你妻子说过这件事了，她跟我保证了，她说已经给你找好了居身之地。不是住在你父亲家，你现在住在那估计会有麻烦。还有别的问题吗？”

虽然Mickey为了自己能出狱而开心，但他还想听到关于Gallagher的消息。他的膝盖随意的晃来晃去，他又开始抓挠自己的胸膛。手指摸向那个名字所在的地方，只是想到他，他的刺青就开始隐隐作痛。但他需要知道Ian现在怎么样了，想知道他有没有问起过他。

“Gallagher有没有跟你说起一些关于我的事情，或者提起了一些别的事情？当你告诉他我决定向前迈进的时候，他都说了些什么？

他生生地咬着自己的脸颊内部，这是他感到紧张或者处于压力之下会犯的一个坏习惯。自从他们分手了之后他就常常这么做。他讨厌自己有的这些愚蠢的感觉。每个人都以为他只有和Ian认真谈情的时候才会意识到这些情感。

混蛋，他们其实什么都不懂。

但是Ian让他感觉到他可以做自己，他可以做那个真正的Mickey。那个喜欢在厨房擦拭自己的手枪，把脚翘在坐在他对面吃着白痴早餐，对着他像个小丑一样傻笑的他男朋友腿上的Mickey。那个可以坐在Alibi酒吧里面，和南区的人喝着啤酒，不害怕他们会看出他是基佬的Mickey。他们早就知道了，只是惊讶于他竟然还处在深柜中，不过他们也不在乎。是Ian给了他那些。他打起架来可能是个硬汉，但Mickey从来不觉得自己有一天会出柜。但是Ian给了他勇气和保证。他让他自由了，Mickey想他了，他想他了。

“Milkovich先生，你就只有这唯一的一个问题想问我吗？”

Mickey用大拇指摩擦自己的下嘴唇，挑起他的眉毛，身体稍微前倾，盯着面前这个男人。

“你他妈的回答我的问题就可以了，我的探监时间快到了”

“他说只要你不再跟他交谈，不管是浪漫的方式还是基于友情的方式，不使用任何方式追求他，他这次愿意帮你。他说他已经放下了，而且已经有正在交往的人了。如果你出狱了，他也不想再从你那惹到什么麻烦。”

Mickey的胃下坠了一下，他想吐了。他还希望会有一个不一样的反应呢。他想让Ian听到Mickey也放下了的事实而崩溃，然而他却给自己找了一个新宠，完全不在乎Mickey。操，天哪，他真的不在乎Mickey了，他竟然他妈的这么快就放下了。

他打赌这个人肯定是个卑鄙的美男子，就像该死的擎天柱一样。晚上他们还有可能互相磨蹭对方的鸡巴，一起嘲笑Ian居然曾经看上像Mickey这样的废物。他们说不定还一起出去跑步，在该死的超市里牵着手买操蛋的空心菜之类的，还让别人把那做成该死的怪异的长得像史莱克一样的奶昔。操。

他想打烂什么东西，这是他唯一知道的如何释放他的挫败感的方法。当Mickey发现律师在盯着他看时，他才振作起来，打算打发走那个律师。

“告诉我，我什么时候才能该死的离开这里。”

他没有等对方给出回答，就站起身走向狱警了。

“我搞定了，想回到我那该死的小床上去了。”

他的声音中充满了紧张，手臂垂在身侧，拳头死死的攥着，Mickey感觉自己的血管都要在这种压力下破裂了。他不用看都知道，自己的指关节肯定已经发白了。  
“冷静点，Milkovich，我还以为你今天得到了什么好消息呢？”

“是啊，真他妈的是个好消息，我们现在能不能不要说这个话题。”

在他回到牢房之前，他紧张的都不知道自己该做什么，所以他只是坐下来，面朝着墙壁，因为他知道这时候如果有人看着他，他肯定会打他几拳，甚至还有点害怕自己会打人打的停不下来。他又开始挠胸膛上的纹身，那个名字，突然间好像正在烧着他的皮肤，像毒药一样渗进他的血液里。

“嘿，Milkovich，发生什么事情了？”

Mickey转过头去，看着站在牢房门口的那个人，这个人从Mickey进监狱以来就一直对他献媚讨好。他逼自己坐着不动，依旧挠着胸口的刺青，不知怎么地把自己的冲动抑制了下去，跳起来重新面对自己面前那张得意的笑脸。

“这该死的天空。。。你他妈想要什么？”

“抱歉，伙计，你还好吗？想让我帮你拿点什么吗？任何能让你心情好起来的东西？”

Mickey看了一眼那个男的，思索着要不要叫他跪下舔他。不过他有了一个更好的主意。

“事实上，是的，我需要一点东西。你认不认识哪个人带着一把干净的小刀？或者带着一些抗菌的药物之类的鬼东西，或者谁他妈知道怎么样把胸口纹身挖掉的？”

－－－－－－

Ian知道听证会已经结束了，但他却不知道结果怎么样。自从他上次和那个律师聊天之后，已经过一个多月了。Svetlana消失了一段时间，所以他没办法从她那里得到任何消息。Vee和Kev也帮不上忙。他们只说Svetlana请了几天的假，很明显她的姐妹或者别的什么人将会搬来这里住，所以她必须要离开几天。不过这是他们知道的全部信息了，他们并没有问Mickey身上发生了什么事。

他到底是被释放了，判刑的年数减少了，还是彻底的失败了？

他压根不知道这是怎么回事。他把头靠在厨房餐桌上，盯着后门，数着准备掉落的带有缺口的花朵，

“Hey，你今天会跟我们大家一起去少管所看Carl吗？”

他抬起头看到Lip站在冰箱旁边，看上去他在这站着有一会了。Ian太过于沉浸在自己乏味的世界里了，甚至没注意到他。他坐在餐桌上，拿着Fiona带回家的一块香蕉面包，坐了差不多有一个小时了，操，如果他的表没错的话。他压根还没碰过这块面包，他太过于沉浸在自己的想象中，甚至忘记了要吃东西。他在思考Lip到底跟他说了什么。他咬了一口面包，吞下了中午该吃的药，才回答他的问题。

“是的，我也去。不能错过全Gallagher家人一起去少管所的旅行，对吧！顺便问一下，你到这多久了？”

Lip把剩的啤酒喝完了，又从冰箱里拿出另一罐。他点燃了一根香烟，坐在Ian的旁边摩擦着啤酒罐上的商标。直到这时Ian才发现Lip看起来是多么的疲惫和苍老，他卷曲的金灰色头发看起来比平时更乱，他的书包比Ian上一次看见他时更大了。

“我才刚刚回来几天而已，在学校还有很多的破事要做，想放松一下真他妈难。我的成绩并不像我想象的那么好，挣扎在及格线上，你懂吗？”

Ian只是点点头，但他并不太懂。他今天除了吃药，带Liam去上学，打扫干净这破房子，也没什么要做的事情了。他不用去上大学，没有工作，也他妈的没有爱情生活。他只需要锻炼身体，做任何治疗师让他做的破事。然后笑脸对人，免得他们一天二十四小时关心他过的好不好。今天他过的很挣扎，他一起床就知道他的郁期到了。但他早就已经习惯了。他知道Lip已经盯着他好一会了，当Ian又要沉浸在自己的想法之中，Lip清了清嗓子。

“你还好吗？一切都还顺利吗？”

Ian叹了口气。。。“是的，Lip，事情都在好转，只是又到了我的郁期，只是这样而已。”

他看着他哥哥脸上写满了担忧，他开始跟他闲聊，想让他把注意力从关心他上面转移开。

“不过我开始找工作了。只靠Fiona的工资，Debs和我用各种方法拿到的钱，日子过的还有点紧。最近我一直在帮对面街上的那户女士搬家，帮她整理东西，这样能赚点钱放入过冬基金，也能给我自己买点药。Fi一直在努力垫钱放进松鼠基金，帮我支付所有的处方药和看病的钱。我也要开始存一部分钱进去了。再说了，有一份稳定的工作对我也有好处，让我有一些日常活动什么的。心理医生觉得我已经准备好了，我也感觉我准备好了。”

现在轮到Lip点点头。他知道自从他离开这里，只需要照顾自己而不需要再照顾他的家人之后，Gallagher家的经济就一直处于拮据状态。

“我前几天去了Kash and Grab，买点杂物什么的。Kash和Linda一起回来了，他还同意让我再回去工作，不过我还没决定。不过考虑到家里的情况，也许这是个不错的主意。操蛋，我们真的需要这笔钱。”

Lip把手中那罐啤酒喝完，起身又抓了一罐。他靠在窗台边伸展身体。Ian也打开了一罐，他现在虽然吃药有一段时间了，但是他还是只能承受一罐或者两罐啤酒，再多喝他就有可能回到抑郁最严重的时期了。他宁愿自己变的更加伤心，也不愿意让自己的脑海变成雾状。他讨厌那阵雾气，那只会让他的心情变的捉摸不定。

“Fi应该快到了，你准备好出门了吗？”

“嗯，我准备好了。”

Ian跳下椅子，把大衣从架子上取下来，他能感觉到Lip在盯着他的后脑勺。

“听着，Ian，也许你应该拿回Kash给你提供的工作。那笔钱不多，但起码可以减轻家里的负担了。再说了，它也能让你多出去走走，让你除了在家里扫地假装自己不想Mickey之外，还有别的事情可以做。”

听到Mickey的名字，Ian忍不住转头看了看周围。他抬起下巴怒视他哥。

”滚你的，Lip，我才不想他。我和他已经分手了。我们已经结束了。这件事已经结束了，过去了。我甚至骗他说我现在有正在交往的对象，你知道的。把刀刺的更深点。他现在也已经放下了，所以你们没有必要再谈论我们俩的事情了。已经再没有“我们”了！”

这些话从他的嘴里冒出，但他说的这些话并不意味着什么。

“你就一直这样告诉自己吧，Ian，总有一天你自己可能会相信。那天Frank甚至还会穿的整整齐齐，清醒地带着我们去迪斯尼乐园玩呢。”

Lip把喝光的啤酒罐放下，走到前门。

“拿上你的东西，Ian，我们车上见。我们都要出发去少管所！”


	5. 第五章

Mickey走出监狱，点了根烟，在太阳底下舒展身体。天气绝对算不上温暖，不过从云中透出来的阳光让他觉得很舒服，他忍不住仰头向着天空，闭上眼静静享受。他站了一会儿，让阳光温暖他苍白的皮肤，舒服的吐了口烟。

“嘿！蠢货。你他妈以为自己是什么？该死的向日葵吗？快上这该死的车！”

Mickey转头寻找声音的源头，试着在刺眼的太阳光下眯起眼看是哪个混蛋打扰他的好时光。不过他知道这声音是谁，他几乎这辈子都在听这个声音。但不可能啊。。。她离开了才对？

“我操，Mandy？你他妈在这里干嘛？”

他看向她微笑的脸，黑发垂在她的肩头，刘海遮到了她的眼线。

 

这婊子还是一样抹了一脸化妆品。有些事情从未改变。

他知道她会跑过来给他一个拥抱，他会像平时一样假装自己很反感，但事实上，他喜欢她的拥抱。然后她会尖叫着跑向他，用双臂环住他的脖子摇晃，像猴子挂在树上一样。

“快离开这鬼地方，赶紧的！”

她在他脸蛋上亲了一口，放开了她哥，在他假装擦掉脸上的口水，做出恶心的表情时大声嘲笑他。他给了她一个中指，但当他们走向车子的时候，他却偷偷对她笑了笑。

“我天天都在开车送她，让她远离她那白痴男朋友。我们把那混蛋打了一顿。拿走了他的钱才回家。她现在又和我们住一起了。新房子里开心的一大家子。”

Mickey看向他的俄罗斯老婆，发现她把儿子抱在腿上逗着玩。他一只手把烟递给Mandy，还开玩笑地拍了拍她的后脑勺，然后另一只手把Yev从Svetlana怀里抱走。

“嘿，小伙子，看你现在都这么大了！”

Mickey把他举起来又放下，小婴儿只是咯咯地笑，他在他脸蛋上亲了一口然后才抱回给Svetlana。

“好了，我们现在离开这该死的地方吧，我真他妈想喝酒，再吸根不是屁味的大麻”

Svetlana把孩子抱给他，然后坐到驾驶座上，Mandy则坐在副驾驶位。Svetlana把车发动，发现Mickey傻站在那抱着孩子，挑眉盯着这两个女人。

“为什么你他妈的觉得是你这个俄罗斯人来开车，你这个肥婆滚出我的车，把车钥匙给我。”

Svetlana坐着没动，对Mickey翻了个白眼。

“听着，二货。上车，多抱抱Yev。”

Mickey看着他怀里的孩子耸了耸肩。他把他放在座椅上，然后走到车的另一边。

“我只是因为想这么做才做的，坐在后面才能更好的睡觉。而且我他妈累死了，所以你们两个婊子最好在我打盹的时候别瞎哔哔。”

Mandy转过身给了他一个中指。

“你绝对会喜欢我们新房子的视野的，Mickey”

她恶作剧般地笑了笑，Mickey觉得她肯定是搬出去之后变傻了。

－－－－－－

Mickey几乎肯定自己一点都不喜欢新房子的视野。他站在最顶层，他的卧室里，能够直接看到该死的Gallagher家。

“你他妈干嘛偏偏选了这破地方？为什么南区这么大，你却偏偏决定要住在他们该死的房子旁边？说真的，你们俄罗斯人的脑袋都是伏特加做的吗？真他妈是个该死的大灾难。”

Svetlana把几个箱子挪开，站到窗边靠近Mickey。她抓住他的手臂，把他转过来面对着自己。

“这房子租金很便宜。大小也刚好适合我们几个人住。靠近Vee和Kev，我带孩子也方便。这是我能找到的最好的房子了。抱歉。”

她在他脸上亲了一口，走到另外一个房间去收拾她的东西。Mickey还呆呆的站在那盯着那栋房子。看起来好像没人在家。他找到了Ian的房间，至少他觉得那还是他的房间。透过开着的窗帘，Mickey能看到他的床。当他盯着床看，想起他们曾经无数次在那做爱，他感觉自己在变硬。他想起Gallagher无数次狠狠的操他，粗暴地把他顶在床上，甚至有几次他们都觉得床板可能被压坏了，或是Mickey被压坏了。

他走到门口把门踢上，一边把皮带扣解开，把手放在内裤中跳动的勃起之物。他发现门上有锁，就顺手锁上了。他想着他和Ian的回忆，他的菊花收缩了一下，感觉到无尽的空虚，十分迫切的想要马路那头满脸雀斑的红毛男孩，想让他用那正确的东西完美的填进Mickey的身体。

他开始回想Ian无数次让他弯下腰，腿大开着，身体被填的满满的。他在手上吐了口口水，因为他实在不知道他要怎么在地上这一堆箱子中找到他的润滑油。更何况他现在急切的想要释放，就像他现在需要呼吸空气一样急切。他开始抚摸自己，手快速的上下套动。他盯着那张床，拼凑起一幅画面：Ian站在那，把Mickey弯身压在窗台。他身体前倾，想象着Gallagher的脸，他总是轻舔Mickey的脖子，然后吸吮咬噬直到他的身体放松下来。他用力的套弄，他知道自己需要尽快的释放，尽快地。他想象他在他耳边轻语，那感觉太过真实，他发誓他甚至能感觉到他在他耳垂边呼出的热气。“为我高潮吧，Mickey，为我高潮吧”他想象着他耳朵上曾经有过的舔舐，更快的套弄，套弄。

“操。。。对。。。噢，操”

Mickey弄的手上一团狼藉，他的屌还在不停的流出更多的液体。他找到了一件上衣，尽可能把自己擦干净，他觉得自己需要换条内裤了。草，他在箱子里到处翻，终于找到一件无袖衬衫和一条运动裤。这就够了。

“怂货，别撸了，快出来帮我们把剩下的家具搬完。”

Mandy的声音不知道从哪传出来，Mickey想到她可能听到自己自慰的声音，不禁脸红了一下。但他很了解自己的妹妹，知道那只是她平时开的小玩笑而已。她压根没意识到自己还真说对了。

－－－－－－

Lip开回家的时候已经是晚上六点了。他们在半路吃了点东西，去了趟少管所他们都累了。Ian一路上一直把脸靠在窗玻璃上。他讨厌下午的雾。当他们出发去少管所的时候他脑袋里就一直雾蒙蒙的，到现在那种感觉还是挥之不去。他一直盯着窗外的云朵，想找出哪一朵云和占据了他整个脑袋的那朵云最像。他知道肯定是朵乌云，一朵即将下雨的云，或是要打雷的云。这有点像Ian现在的感觉。他能把水排掉，只需要从他眼里流出几滴就好，也许最终会变成倾盆大雨，让他被悲伤和绝望包裹。或者疯狂打雷，直到狠狠的打中什么，把它打成碎片。他还没决定好他的乌云要做什么。他最讨厌这种心情了。

“Ian，Ian，看那辆在动的货车。”

Liam身体歪过来靠近Ian，指着那辆从驾驶道开出来的货车。Fischer女士三天前搬出来了，他知道这辆货车在为新的房客卸下新的家具。他压根懒得看他们。他们估计是一群开心的人，过着开心的生活，也没有Ian脑袋里的那种雾。他开门下车，没有像他的兄弟姐妹们一样看向那座房子。他只是朝家门口走去，打算躺到床上等着他脑袋里的乌云下雨或者打雷。

“这他妈绝对不可能。”Fi说。

“这他妈到底发生了什么。”Lip说。

“我的天啊。”Debs说。

“好耶！是Mickey！”Liam说。

听到这句话，Ian转过身去。他的眼睛大张着，只因为他看到了正在搬运空箱子把它们扔到屋外的人。那个人有着黑发，苍白的皮肤，看起来跟Mickey简直一模一样。有可能只是长得像罢了，但是那走路姿势。那走路时的大摇大摆。。。那绝对是他的Mickey。

Ian只是盯着他看，直到他终于抬起头来。他直直地盯着Ian，然后很快的把头转开，跑进屋里。就在这时，Ian脑海里的乌云决定了它要释放什么。

它要打雷。而且是他妈的打很多雷。

他冲向街对面那座曾经是Fischer女士的房子，当然，现在很明显是该死的Mickey Milkovich的房子。他的兄弟姐妹们都试着抓住他，想阻止他冲过去，但是Ian这几个月除了呆在家就是健身，他强壮到能把他们全都甩在身后。

他冲上楼梯，用拳头猛烈的敲着门，他发誓他的拳头准备要把自己前几天刷过的门给打透了。他全身因为暴怒而颤抖着。如果Mickey想要把Ian排除在自己的生活之外，他他妈的干嘛搬到街对面来靠近他？他一只手狂躁地抓着自己的头发，等着有人开门。

“来了，来了。别着急。”他听见Svet开门的声音，她正对着他微笑。

“你好啊，新的邻居。这么热情的欢迎我们。你这个红毛男孩真不错。”

他扫了一眼门口，想找Mickey却看不到他在哪。

“把。Mickey。叫出来。现在。”

这是他现在唯一能通过他缩紧的喉咙说出来的话。他发誓他能感觉到自己的鼻孔正在往外喷着蒸汽，就像一头发怒的龙打算找到他想烧死的骑士一样。Mickey就是他的骑士。Mickey想要变成穿着金光闪闪盔甲的骑士，但Ian会阻止他。Mickey说过他已经结束了，他说他会让Ian一个人待着。但他现在却在这里，在这个家里的某个地方。

“Mickey说他不想和你说话。”

他几个星期前就从Svetlana和律师的嘴里清晰响亮的听到过这句话了。

“真的吗。因为他刚刚搬到我家附近。看起来有点像他想要靠这个来进行一点邻居之间的对话。”

Svet上下的扫视他，挑起一边眉毛看着他。她看起来并不生气，只是觉得好笑。

“你看起来不适合说话，倒是一副想打架的样子。Mickey还没被允许和别人打架。你现在走吧。冷静下来。明天再过来，相信我。他哪都不会去。”

说完Svet咯咯笑了笑。她收敛好自己的心情，才抬头看着lan，叹了口气。

“好了，你现在回家吧。”

她把门关上，Ian才意识到Fiona正推着他，试着把他从门廊拉开。他的腿牢牢的抓着地面，不管她怎么推都不动。她温柔的声音听起来就像妈妈试着安慰沮丧的小孩子一样。

“好了，Ian，我们晚点再处理这件事。走吧，我们回家。我给你做热巧克力。我从工作的地方带回来了一些棉花糖。你以前可喜欢了。”

Ian转过身去，看着她的脸，怒气慢慢的转变成了新的情感。他还不知道是什么。他还是感觉有点愤怒，而且Fiona的语调也让他很生气。

“不要，Fi，我才不要你该死的热巧克力。我已经不是孩子了。再说了，明明是Carl才喜欢棉花糖，不是我。”

他走向自己家，走过他震惊的兄弟姐妹们身旁，回到自己的房间。他坐在床上，头晕晕的感觉像在酝酿新的情感。闪电还在那等着，正在倒计时。他透过窗户看向街对面的那栋房子，以为自己能从顶层窗户看到他的身影。房间太黑了，几乎什么都看不见，而且他的脑袋还处于雾状，所以他拉上了窗帘，坐在那傻傻的盯着自己的手看。看着自己的手指弯曲再伸直，数着手上有多少雀斑，想要想点除了Mickey之外的事情。这时他的乌云决定要下雨。最初只是浅浅的几滴从他的眼中滴落，然后慢慢的变成倾盆大雨。

Liam走进来抱住Ian，“爱你，没事了。”

Ian笑了笑。但他并不是没事了。他怎么可能会没事。

－－－－－－

Mickey看到Gallagher的那一刻被吓的半死。他手上都是箱子，所以一开始并没有看到他，但他听到Liam在叫他的名字。然后他抬起头，看到的第一个人就是那个该死的，庞大的，红毛。他看起来很火辣，也很惊讶，但真的很火辣，也特别的愤怒。虽然这莫名的让他看起来更火辣了，该死的性感愤怒的擎天柱。

“操。”

在Mickey跑回房里冲进厨房前，他只说了这句话。

“我他妈告诉过你这疯婆子了，住在这肯定有不好的结果。那该死的红发看见我了，他看起来很生气。是你把我搞进这团糟的，你他妈的来解决。你个蠢货，绝对不能让他进来这里，懂我意思吗？我他妈现在才不要和那疯了的红毛谈话。我现在还不想面对这该死的破事。这是我他妈离开监狱的第一个该死的晚上，操蛋的！！”

Svet停下手上正在做的事情，把手放在大腿上，在她说话前，门就被敲的震天响。Mickey藏在厨房里，示意Svetlana去开门。  
“娘炮。”她对他嘘了一声。

他比了个中指，但还是蹲了下去。他不想让Gallagher看见他，他妈的没门。

他试着听清他们在说什么，不过实际上也不难，因为他知道他们俩因为争吵声音变的很大，但是Svet在收拾东西的时候把厨房里该死的收音机打开了，前门又离的太远，他实际上什么都没听清。他藏在厨房后面，坐在地上，时不时偷偷瞄一瞄，看能不能看到什么。

她关上门走回厨房找他。

“他现在走了。明天他会回来找你聊天。”

“操，不，他不行！我说过不要跟他聊天，我认真的！”

Mickey跑上楼回到他的新房间，他没开灯，因为不想让任何疯狂的Gallagher家的人看到他，特别是他的前男友。他从窗边走开就没有任何的灯能够照到他，看见他。看起来Ian才刚刚离开门廊。他看着他怒气冲冲的从所有人身边经过，走进家里。其余的人生气地站在外面，好像一群女巫在讨论着令人讨厌的事物，也就是现在住在他们对面的他。从眼角余光他看到Liam走进屋里，然后Ian的房间（是的，那的确还是他的房间）就恢复生机了。Gallagher倒在床上，Mickey发誓他转过头，用复杂的眼神直直的看向他。他看起来，有愤怒，有沮丧，有悲伤，甚至还有一点渴望？看起来好像不太对。他站的更远了一点，Gallagher就看不见他了，只有Mickey能看见他的轮廓。他美丽的侧影看起来该死的悲伤，Mickey甚至感觉自己的心中所有没碎的物体都碎成了渣渣。Mickey摇了摇头。

振作点Milkovich，别像个唧唧歪歪的小婊砸一样。


	6. 第六章

早晨，Ian从婴儿睡姿中醒来，舒展着自己的身体。今天他的身体里将充满着能量。他现在已经能感觉到体内的血液好像火烧，又像带电一样，随着血管跳动。他笑了笑。他脑海里的雾都散去了，取而代之的是金灿灿的太阳，让他的身体从内而外感觉到温暖，让他觉得能够活着就是一件开心的事情。他拉开窗帘，希望外面的天空也能有散发温暖的太阳。他看见了那栋房子，那曾经是Fischer的房子，如今却属于Milkovich。他昨晚看见Mickey时特别地生气。但现在Ian意识到自己并不再愤怒了，他只是很疑惑为什么Mickey既然不愿意和他做朋友却还要搬家到他附近。

Ian一直盯着那座房子，直到前门打开了，走出了一个带刘海的黑发女孩。她只穿了一件衬衫和内裤。Ian不需要仔细看就知道那是他另一个最喜欢的Milkovich。他试着把窗户打开。

“噢，我的天哪！！Mandy！！Mandy，我在这！！”

他看着她望向四周，她试图寻找发出声音的人。她用手遮住刺眼的太阳光，抬起头清楚的看到了他。她开心的对着他笑着，热情的挥挥手，他也不禁对着她笑了。

“嘿，你这混蛋，好久没见了！快下来，我给你倒杯咖啡！我会拿到你那边街上的，你在门廊等我好吗？”

“好，等我五分钟。”

他赶紧套上衣服，跑下楼抓着橘子和药片向门廊走去。

当他到了门廊，Mandy也刚好过了马路。她还是没穿裤子，这点还是没变。。。这很Mandy。。。她对着他露出了大大的笑容，对他挥了挥手，Ian一直很爱她的这种笑容。她和Mickey一样不怎么爱笑，但是当他们笑起来，他们都有着完美的露齿笑，笑意一直蔓延到他们完美的海蓝色眼睛。Ian只是傻笑，感觉内心中充满温暖。

“嘿，帅哥，看看你，又高大又强壮。我估计你早餐都是吃的肥料还是什么吧，你他妈长的也忒高了，Ian。”

他把她拥抱在怀里，轻松的把她举起来，把她的脚甩起来。这让她向路人展示着她的内裤。

“才不是呢，只是你和你哥都是小矮人。”

她咯咯地笑，把手臂环在他的脖颈。

“我他妈真想你，你个大笨蛋！把我放下了，让我好好看看你这张长满雀斑的脸。”

他温柔的把她放下来，一起坐在门廊上。Ian从她手上接过一个咖啡杯，细致的剥起橘子来。他总是这样细致，估计将来有一天他会试着一次就把整个橘子皮剥下来。

Mandy坐在那盯着Ian看，最终还是她先打破安静的氛围。

“嗯。。。你好像没有以前那么多雀斑了！不过你看起来还不错。蛮不错的。你，你知道的。。。还好吗？”

他已经习惯了这个问题。他知道她究竟想问什么。你还疯狂吗？

“是的，Mands，我还好。每天都吃药才不至于变的太疯狂。终于开始习惯了，所以现在感觉还不错。你呢？你为什么回来了？”

她抿了口咖啡，偷拿了他一瓣橘子，吃完了才回答他。

“男人都是混蛋，我不得不远离那个傻大个。再说了，Mick出狱了，小Yevvy需要他那棒呆了的阿姨陪伴，而且我觉得，你应该喜欢像我这样有魅力的美丽女子回到你的生活中。”

Ian开始吃他手上的橘子，Mandy又盯着他看了一会。他试着弄清楚自己到底想问她什么，试着把问题好好的问出来。他的脑袋又无法集中精神了。他喝了口咖啡把药吞下去，然后又喝了一口，想把他嘴里那股化学试剂的味道抹去。他把膝盖收到胸前，用手臂环着抱住膝盖。他转过头面向她，把脸贴在膝盖上。

“为什么选了这栋房子，Mands？他之前知道吗？”

Mandy看向那座房子，过了一会才向后倾身，手肘压在地上，像小猫一样在太阳下伸展着。

“都是因为租金，租金很便宜，我们也需要给Mickey找个永久的居住地。他现在，有点像被软禁。我们也需要在他被释放之前找到地方，把我们的东西锁上。我们不会把他带回Terry的房子，不知道Micks被软禁的时候那混蛋会不会出狱或者别的什么。我保证，他之前压根不知道。他也跟你一样生气。他并不想住在那个和他分手的男人附近。“

Ian抱着膝盖看着Mandy，她的眼睛还闭着。他闭上眼睛，问出了那个正在灼烧着他胸口的问题。

“他现在过的还好吗？”

“我真的不知道，你也了解我哥，他不喜欢谈论那一类的事情。还是Svetlana告诉我你和他分手了。你们两个混蛋竟然没一个人告诉我。我。。。啊。。。我去了他的听证会，听到了他医生的发言。如果她没有为了帮他出狱而撒谎的话。。。我觉得他现在应该不太好，Ian。我觉得你他妈真的让他心碎了。我觉得他现在还心碎着。”

她试着从Ian脸上确认他能不能接受她刚刚说的话。他还是抱着膝盖，不过他抬起了头，把下巴压在膝盖上，皱眉看向Milkovich家。他什么话都没说，她也什么话都没说。他等着她继续。他知道她之所以坐立不安，肯定是还有什么想说的话。  
“Mickey很坚强。他会渡过这个难关的。我们Milkovich不知怎么地总是能够度过难关。我想知道，Ian，为什么你要这样做？我真的不明白。我知道你生病了，情况也不太好。但是他为了你，把所有能做的事情都做了，我还从来没看他这样做过。他全心全意地爱着你，这真是一件很美好的事情！我觉得你也爱着他。为什么你要这样做？”

Ian现在盯着Milkovich家最顶层的窗户。那个他能看见的身影，那个他又一次能看见的身影。他从来没告诉她，他之所以这样做就是因为Mickey什么事都帮他做。因为他能看见这样做的后果是什么。而Ian再也不能伤害他了。哪怕只是告诉她，他需要自己一个人搞清楚他自己是谁，而不是让Mickey和其他人告诉他他到底该做什么，什么事情对他最好，也比他实际上说出来的话更好。

“我需要这么做，我也不知道。我猜，那样做感觉是对的。”

“你认真的吗？就只是这样吗？这就是你该死的解释吗？”

他把眼睛从窗户上移开，手放开膝盖，把腿伸直。他看向她，看到她对他有多么愤怒。他并不想完全告诉她为什么他这样做；他并不想让Mickey从她口中听到原因。而Mandy几乎不可能对他保密。他希望某个时间，他能自己告诉Mickey，他的脑袋那天到底经历了什么，也许还会告诉他自己现在感觉怎么样。所以他试着打发她。

“这些就是我现在要说的全部了。”

这不是她想听到的话。Mandy站起来走向自己家。她转过身怒视着Ian，她的声音中充满着恶意。

“他值得拥有更好的人！！！Ian，你有时候真是个混蛋！！”

Ian只是抬头看向那扇窗。他知道Mickey值得拥有更好的人，他也知道自己搞砸了。

疯狂状态的Ian伤害了Mickey。

抑郁状态的Ian伤害了Mickey。

刚刚开始吃药的Ian狠狠的伤害了Mickey。

而现在习惯了吃药的Ian不知道该怎么去弥补。

他怎么做才有可能让他们的关系再次好起来？他现在只能希望，Mickey至少能够给他一个解释的机会。

他知道Mickey永远不会原谅他。他永远不会再推倒内心的壁障，特别是在他让他经历了这些破事之后，更不会为了Ian而推。他能再和他在一起的可能性几乎为零。可事实上，他永远想要Mickey在他身边。如果那天发生了不一样的事情，如果Sammi并没有出现，事情也许不会像现在这么糟。对，他失控了，他看到Mickey脸上的表情之后崩溃了。真的，那只是一次吵架罢了，Ian开了个玩笑，一时兴起和他的男朋友提出了分手。他的脑袋和他的心在打架，而他的脑袋那时乱的一团糟，所以他就这样让那有害的想法，有害的决定占据了主导位置。

但是自从Mickey进了监狱，Ian就一直感觉到麻木不堪。他开始更多的细想所有发生过的事情。他太讨厌他现在的生活了，也很疑惑躁郁症到底怎么样改变着他。他开始觉得他们俩在一起对Mickey来说一点好处都没有，他的男朋友离开他才能过的更好。Mickey进监狱了。他看不见他，他不去想他，这就是Ian的处理方式。

真正让他崩溃的事情，真正让Ian决定要分手的原因，是他的妈妈。她该死的反复无常。但她说了唯一一件正确的事情。那总是正确的。

那就是，Ian最后永远会伤害他所爱的人和爱他的人，多数原因是。。。他的病。他只是不能让全心全意爱着他的这个男人过着充满痛苦和心碎的生活。

如果他真的决定要和Mickey待在一起，他总是会担心自己会又一次失控。如果他把自己的药倒掉了，或者已经习惯那样的剂量了，再次变的彻底疯狂，开始伤害Mickey，对Mick出轨，让他变的疲惫不堪，怎么办？又让他跑遍芝加哥寻找Ian，怎么办？如果这次他真的伤害了Yev，怎么办？Ian也许不能记住所有他疯狂状态下做出的事情，但有的事情他还是记得的。他的脑袋中大多数记忆都是关于Mickey的脸，他的脸上写满了他无法抹除的，对他的生活的失望和害怕！！

Mickey已经因为有一个恐同的爸爸而经历过太多的事情，比如假结婚，和他压根不想要的孩子。他惊讶于Ian能够改变他，让他成为自己，展示自己。Mickey有能力过上更好的生活。虽然Ian会因为失去他而心痛，但他觉得自己应该放手了。他应该试着放手，让Mickey有机会过上更好的生活。

但是现在，Mickey就住在他对面的街上。Ian的生活过的更好了，他开始弄清楚自己的情感，他并不确定自己是不是能够离得开Mickey。他到底应该试着让他爱着的人重新回到身边，还是应该放手？到底怎么做，对他们俩来说才是最好的选择？

你现在要怎么做，Ian？

－－－－－－

Mickey看着他妹妹没穿裤子坐在Gallagher家的门廊上，看着她和那个雀斑小子在天气晴朗的早晨谈天说地。对，他真讨厌这栋房子的视野。Mickey看了一会，直到他看到Ian抬起头看了一眼，他就向后退了几步。他还在观察。但只是离得远了一点。他可不想被当作变态，他自从住在那个可怜的男孩家附近，就已经看起来像个跟踪狂了。

他他妈的到底是怎么样卷进这一团糟的？该死的Gallagher一家！

他下楼给自己倒了杯咖啡。前门刚一打开，Mandy就冲了进来。

“早上好，你这束该死的阳光！怎么？你在跟那个红毛高兴地聊天的时候，有蚂蚁咬你了？谁他妈让你不穿裤子还待在外面，活该，蠢货。”

Mandy把她的咖啡杯扔进水槽里。

“该死的女人！温柔点！”

“去他的，他就是个混蛋。不要再把那个驴脸、吸屌、手淫的混蛋找回来了，Mick！不然我会切下你的蛋蛋，让它们看起来就像干燥而蜷缩的葡萄干一样。他压根就不在乎你，也不在乎其他人，他只在乎他自己。如果他在乎你，他现在就应该在这里试着弥补自己搞砸的事情。但他压根不在乎，Mick。那自私的蠢货！”

“别再继续讨论我的蛋蛋了，Mandy，有点恶心又有点淫秽。我才不会考虑那件事。再说了，去他的Gallagher和他的所有该死的家人。我才不在乎呢。我已经放下了，Mandy。所以你也是时候放下这件事了。帮我买更多的啤酒回来，我还没被允许离开这鬼地方，快点出发吧，公主。”

Mandy看了他一会，愤怒逐渐散去了。她的表情变的更柔和，她慢慢的向他走去。

“Mick，我了解你。你以为我不了解你，但我了解。我们是血亲，我他妈的这辈子都在了解你，我知道你是怎么样面对这些破事的。你又摆起了”我他妈才不在乎“的脸。你觉得沮丧或者愤怒都是正常的。他让你心碎了，还让你的头脑变的一团糟，痛苦一段时间也是正常的，Mick。”

让Mickey处理这件破事还太早了，也太私人化了。他把咖啡杯放下，从口袋里掏出一根烟。他点了烟，身体靠在椅子上，直视着她。

“我知道我喜欢做受，Mandy，但这并不代表我有阴道和基佬的感情。这鬼东西只是你想出来的。给我罐啤酒，我要把你那些满溢出来的破情感从我身上洗掉。这破东西就像瘟疫一样。”

他还是直视着她的眼睛。他一直抽着烟，直到她穿上裤子走出房门。他上楼走进浴室，关上门，打开淋浴头，坐在浴缸边上听着水流大声流下直至打在地板上的声音。他让那声音安抚着自己，咬着嘴唇压抑住在眼眶中积聚的泪水。

别哭，Milkovich家的人从来不会哭！！！

当他终于振作起来，他才把衣服脱掉，跳进浴缸。他走出浴缸，穿好衣服，下楼去看电视，打算放松会。前门响起了敲门声。

“SVET。。去。开。门。。。”

Mickey对着楼上喊了一声，突然想起来刚刚他在浴室的时候，她告诉他说要去买点杂物什么的。Mickey的操蛋破生活。他刚刚就应该起身应门。他叹着气从沙发上站起来，打开门看见一个尴尬的，帅气的红毛，手上还拿着一个咖啡杯。他试着猜测Ian现在的心情。他开心的发现他现在一点也不愤怒了。他看起来很紧张，很困惑，但没有愤怒。Mickey知道Ian在试着保持硬汉的形象，直直的站着，双臂交叉，抬起下巴。终于他低头看向Mickey。

“Mandy发脾气走了，把这个落在我这了。我觉得我应该做一个友好的邻居，把这个还回来。”

Mickey几个月没有真正地听到过他的声音了。是的，昨晚他的确听到了一点，但是Svet的音响一直开着，他几乎没办法好好欣赏这声音。他今天倒是可以欣赏。他愣了一会才从Ian伸出的手中拿过那个杯子。Mickey终于还是这样做了，确保自己能够“不小心地”碰到他那修长的手指。他抬头看向那双眼睛，感觉自己的膝盖变软了。Ian紧张地用舌头润湿自己的嘴唇，Mickey抖了一下。他需要呼吸，Ian现在在这里，这么近，他感觉要窒息了。

“干杯，Gallagher，现在从我家的门廊滚开”

他转过身想赶紧关上门，但Ian伸手把门推的大开。Mickey被他突如其来的举动吓的退后了一步。他一只手伸出让门保持打开，另一只手则抓着门框。他现在缓缓的倾身靠近Mickey。他能轻易的看到分散在他鼻子周围的雀斑，还有他那深绿色眼中带着一点怒气的狂野。

“操，你听着，我现在他妈的知道搬过来这附近不是你的决定。但是你能不能给我省点麻烦？这还是他妈的糟透了，Mickey。我们能不能试着别把它弄的比现在更糟糕了？”

Mickey仔细地看着他的嘴唇张合，听着单词从那美丽而令人想吻的嘴唇中逸出。但他却没办法清晰地思考。他怎么可能放下这个人？他是那么的美丽，Mickey只想触碰他。Ian把手从门上移开，身体靠在门框上，交叉着双臂。他的眉毛挑起，看着Mickey，在等待些什么。。。噢，也许是希望得到对刚刚他说的那些屁话的回应。Mickey紧张的又开始咬着自己的脸蛋内部。

“听说你有男朋友了。”

什么鬼，为什么我说了那句话？？？

Mickey看向Ian，他摸着自己的头发，惊恐的低下头看着Mickey。

－－－－－－

Ian僵在了门口。什么鬼，为什么Mickey会这样想。。。噢噢噢。那天他去律师那里签字，他听说Mickey已经放下了，气的不行，就决定自己也要看起来像放下了一样，于是编造了一个男朋友。认认真的吗？真有趣，疯子。

他本来是打算过来和Mickey聊聊，解释一下原因。他还不确定他是不是想要推一把，让他们重新和好，还是继续做朋友。他唯一能完全确定的就是，他知道自己需要道歉，也知道自己还是想让Mickey用任何方式留在他的生活中。他摸摸自己的头发，看着Mickey站在那。他双臂交叉，眉毛挑起。他穿着一件无袖衬衫，完美的展示着Mickey具有肌肉线条的手臂。我他妈干嘛要编一个假男朋友啊？

“对啊，算是吧。。。我猜是这样。”

Ian不知道该说什么，他从来就不会撒谎。忽略真相，对。纯粹撒谎？并不是很会。他开始变的有些急躁，玩弄着自己汗衫上的线头。

“挺好的，那我就不用经常见到你了。”

Mickey还是一样的表情站在那，手臂仍然交叉着。他试着寻找Mickey对于Ian有男朋友这件事表露出的情感，但他的表情并没有变化。Ian不知道该做什么，也不知道该说什么，他只想赶紧跳过他编造男朋友的这个话题，他只是把能想到的东西顺口说了出来。

“我又开始去工作了，我得到了我原来的工作。”

“什么？在基吧扭屁股吗？用身体在老男人的蛋蛋附近摩擦？天啊，Gallagher”

Ian笑了一声，他看见Mickey开始放松下来。他看着他拿根烟点了起来。他也拿了一根给Ian，他接受了，身子靠过去方便让Mickey点烟。他能闻到Mickey常用的古龙水的味道。那让他觉得很温暖。那让他想起了更好的时光。他抬起眼看向那个男人的脸，回答道。

“操，不是，我以前的工作，在Kash and Grab”

“和那个带着头巾的恋童癖在一起？提醒你一下，可能你现在的屌对他来说太他妈老了一点。。。无所谓了。我的意思是，他不是你的新男朋友对吧？”

Mickey对着Ian的脸皱眉，Ian喜欢他这样。他知道Mickey生气了，Ian感觉这样很好。他嫉妒了！Ian忍不住像以前一样习惯性地挑逗他。

“去你的，你应该知道，一旦这个屌进了你屁股，你就很难再放弃它了，不是吗？Mick”

说完，Ian抓了一把自己的屌，Mickey感觉自己已经被搞定了。Ian在他的眼中看到了性欲，所以他靠近他，准备做点什么。

“为什么你出现在我的门廊上，Ian？你来为自己的混蛋行为表示抱歉吗？”

氛围杀手Mandy从两个人中间挤进门，放下她刚刚买回来的啤酒。Ian看着Mickey转身准备进屋。

“他把你的马克杯拿过来了。他在啰嗦一些关于他的新老板和新男朋友的事情，这两个可能是同一个人。不过现在他正准备滚开了，对吧，Gallagher？”

“你没说过你有男朋友和工作了。”

她走向门口，他还能够看见Mickey站着冰箱旁边，开着冰箱门把啤酒拿出来。他想现在就走，而不是坐在这，对着他在乎的人撒谎。

“你早上离开的比较急，我该把工作的事情搞好，所以，晚点再见啦，Mandy。去你的，Mickey”

Ian转身准备离开，但是最后看了一眼Mickey。这个黑发男孩的左脸上挂着一丝小小的微笑。

操。操。操。我得鼓起勇气道歉了。尽快。


	7. 第七章

见了Mickey之后，Ian走向Kash and Grab，打算接受那份工作。他需要这笔钱，也需要找点事情做。告诉Mickey他有工作让他意识到他真的又想工作了。

“我可能需要你上夜班，Linda希望我晚上能陪陪孩子们吃晚饭之类的。我需要有人来帮我上夜班。你可以吗？”Ian点点头。

“我需要这笔钱，你能给我工作已经很好了。谢了，Kash。”

Kash从收银台后面走出来，走向Ian。

“你看起来真不错，Ian，你，额。。。在和谁交往吗？”

今天还能变的更奇怪一点吗？他才刚刚觉得接受这份工作是个不错的主意。但Ian想起来他刚刚撒的关于傻逼男朋友的谎。多告诉一个人应该不会太难。

“对，我，额，我们算是认真的，我们专属于彼此。所以。。。嗯。。。我什么时候开始上班呢？”

Kash不再发问，只是开始整理架子上的货物。Ian能看到他脸上的失望。对，在这工作肯定会很尴尬。

“你周一就可以开始工作了，四点到九点，可以吗？还是说等四天对你来说太久了？我知道你家里急需用钱，对吧？”

“不，我们现在手头还不是很紧。额，我。。。我要和男朋友去吃午餐，所以。。。我们周一见吧。”

Ian用最快速度离开了，也许他在答应Kash给他的工作之前还没想清楚。他不仅要给现在还喜欢着他的前男友工作，而且他以前还常常在储藏室操Mickey，所以他在这里工作真是惹了越来越多的麻烦。去他的操蛋生活，Ian看了看时间，意识到自己他离和医生的预约已经只有不到一小时了。如果他走的够快应该能提前半小时到那，说不定医生Meredith有空，可以提前和他谈谈。幸运的是，她的确有空。

“现在怎么样了？药物还在稳定地起作用吗？”她的微笑总是那样的纯粹而有感染力。Ian用笑容回应她，感觉自己放松了下来。

“对，我觉得药物起的效果还不错。虽然还是会有郁期，在好心情坏心情之间来回转换。有时候会很难理性地看待事情。就像你说的，我有时候容易反应过度，或者想太多。不过比起我刚诊断患病时，现在我没有对自己那么严格了。嗯。。。还有就是。。。Mickey回来了。

他调整了一下自己的坐姿，开始把发生的事情坦诚的告诉她。她总是能让他感觉好多了。她是他唯一能够完全诚实地说出一切而不用担心被她说教的人。

她已经知道了他和Mickey有关的的一切过往，现在他正在给她更新他们之间的近况，告诉她正夹在他们之间的紧张氛围。他告诉她，自己捏造了一个男朋友。“懂了，你现在有很多要处理的事情。你要记住我们之前做过的练习，把你的行动和想法放在最优先的地位。花点时间评估你当前的处境然后再去应对。有时候你需要花一段时间才能恢复仔细思考的能力。如果你觉得当时的处境不能让你好好思考，你就先走开，等你能够想清楚的时候再回来。你能做到的，Ian。你最近几个月真的经历了很多事情。别让任何事情干扰你。你能做到的。这只是一个小的。。。好吧，可能不小，它只是路上的一个障碍。我已经详细地告诉过你要用什么样的方法去和Mickey接触。我理解你，你现在很害怕，Ian，但是你已经一次又一次的告诉我你还爱着他。全心全意地爱着他。你真的应该对他坦诚，也对你自己坦诚。我相信，既然你现在头脑清晰多了，你的内心深处是知道自己真正想要什么的。你说你不确定自己走的路和以前一不一样，但你仍然很关心他。也许你应该仔细想想，你现在真的，真的，想要什么。不要让躁郁症决定了你是谁，也不要让它为你的生活做出选择。你不是躁郁症，你只是患了躁郁症而已。记住这点。这只是你的一小部分。他以前愿意站在你身边让你依靠，也许他现在依然愿意。你自己适不适合别人，不是由你决定的。他们有权利自己去决定这一点，Ian。”

Ian做了一次深呼吸，然后点点头。

“我想和他说话，我会努力的，我保证。”

“好的，你现在有没有想过你的将来要做什么？我告诉过你，这附近有一些不错的社区大学，可以提供一些挺便宜的学习机会。我知道你现在手头很紧，家里经济也紧张，但是你现在有了一份工作，你应该能够付得起一些课程了。你告诉过我你很喜欢在体育馆健身，它能帮你冷静下来，让你感觉自己很棒，所以我做了点小调查，我这里有点信息想让你看看。我们把它叫做家庭作业吧。你先看一下，试着打几个电话，看看有没有哪些是你能负担得起的。

她从椅子上坐起来，走向他，把一叠写满了大学和课程信息的文件放在Ian腿上。她靠在桌边，Ian对她笑了笑。

”你对我太好了，谢了，Meredith。我真的不值得你对我这么好。不仅免费和我会面，还总是为我做那么多额外的工作。说真的，我不值得你这么帮我。“

Ian垂下了头，感觉雾气又在试图钻进他的脑袋，形成浓厚的烟云。

“我跟你说过的，不要再说这种话了！你值得拥有天上的星星和月亮，Ian。我们都值得拥有这些，所以收下所有老天交给你的东西，拿好它。不是你的东西，你是得不到的。”

她敲了敲放在他腿上的文件来强调自己的观点，他抬头看着她。

“现在离开这里，享受你今天剩下的时光吧！过两周我们再见面，好吗？”

试图钻进脑袋的雾气回到了它原来的地方，Ian的脑中又充满了阳光。他微笑着走回家，欣赏着他周围的一切。他会好起来的，今天是很棒的一天。而且他的确值得拥有一些东西。他真的值得拥有一些好东西，比如一份他喜欢的工作！他有自己的家人，他们虽然有时候烦死人，但有时却对他满怀着爱意，这份爱意甚至90%的情况下会让他变的疯狂。离家越来越近，他却看向了邻居家。他在自家的门廊上坐下，开始思考他到底真真正正想要的是什么。他在思考他在这世界上最想要的东西。他想要Mickey。他想拥抱他，和他一起开怀大笑，还想触摸他。他是那么地想要他，以至于他心中有一股力量拉着他走向他们的房子。一步一步来，Ian。先跟他道歉，至少试着和Mickey搞好关系。也许又可以做朋友，剩下的如果他值得拥有，他自然会有的。这样想着，他发现自己已经站在了街对面的房子前，敲着邻居家的门。

－－－－－－

Mickey现在已经处在半醉的状态了，虽然他才喝下了五罐啤酒。

该死的监狱，竟然降低了他的酒量。

当前门响起了敲门声时，他正站在厨房里，纠结到底是再喝一罐啤酒还是来一根大麻烟，或者两个一起来。

“操，就不能没人来打扰，让我一个人静一静吗。”

他绞尽脑汁去想，还是不知道在门外的会是谁。Mandy在餐厅轮班，Svet应该在Alibi酒吧？也许她们俩其中一个下班回来了，但却忘了带钥匙。

“别敲了，他妈的耐心点，我正他妈的要来开门呢。”

他打开门，看到他那红头发的邻居正站在门口对着他傻笑。

“你他妈这次又想要什么，Gallagher？今天早上你被骂的还不够吗，还想再被骂一次？你很幸运，我现在有点醉了，可以稍微打你一顿。所以，你他妈的到底想要什么鬼东西？”

“我。。。啊。。。我只是想。。。额。。。我只是。。。”

这个孩子紧张的不行，这让Mickey也紧张起来。

“操蛋的，Gallagher，把话说出来。你口吃地就像个破拖拉机，我都开始醒酒了。”

Mickey随意地靠在门口，身上只穿着蓝色的无袖短背心和他的平角短裤。他看着Ian尴尬的走来走去，然后终于重新开口。他说出了一大堆乱七八糟的话。

“我需要道歉，跟你道歉。我真的想好好地道歉，但是我的脑袋有时候雾蒙蒙的，我甚至没办法组织好我的语言。但我真的想好好说清楚，Mick。真的。我没期望你能跟我和好或者什么。我只想我们能做朋友。或者至少不要再恨彼此了。我能进门吗？我们谈谈，求你了。”

Mickey看着Ian脸上那好像无辜的小狗一样的眼神，感觉自己要被那眼睛吸进去了。但是他快醉了，而在喝醉的情况下和Ian共处一室，结果肯定不好。但他并不想让他离开。

“你站在这堵着门，Svet又喷了一大堆香水，这里闻起来就像妓女的家一样，我快闷死了。让我先穿条裤子，再出来一起吸根大麻。你能吸大麻吗？还是你吸了之后会像Lady Gaga一样疯狂？”

Ian轻笑了一声，Mickey能看出来他放松了一点。

“当然，我还是能吸一根的。不能吸多了，不然我估计会穿着“人皮”裙子，拿着可乐瓶在街上跑来跑去。你去穿条裤子吧。我在这里等着。我能不能拿杯水或者其他的什么，如果你不介意的话？要抽大麻的话，我就不喝酒了，不然我真的会完蛋的。”

听到他的“人皮”裙子的说法，Mickey对他笑了笑。他套上了件汗衫，给自己拿了罐啤酒，又给Ian拿了杯橙汁，然后走到门口坐在Ian旁边。

“给你，雀斑小子。现在我对你的道歉很感兴趣。你最好能他妈的好好道歉。”

他侧靠在扶杆上，看着Ian道歉。一方面，他想看着这混蛋羞愧的样子。另一方面，Mickey真是太喜欢这家伙坚毅的下巴，高耸的颧骨，还有那一撮经常掉在他眼前的头发。Ian开始了他的长篇大论，说话的时候双手因为紧张而不停的动着。

“好了，我开始了。我糟糕透了。。。很糟糕。特别是在去精神病院之前。但。。。在那之后也是。我就不应该和Monica鬼混在一起。我只是感觉她应该是唯一一个懂我的人。。。她也有跟我一样的病，我是她的血肉，她必须能理解我。。。对吧？她肯定是唯一一个能理解我的人。她告诉我不用吃药，而且我讨厌那些药，Mick。我真的很讨厌那些药。但当我和她在一起的时候。。。”

“还他妈的忽略我给你打的几百万次电话。”Mickey严肃的插了一句。

“别，Mick，别打断我好吗。。。它。。。它有时候让我很困惑，让我很难仔细思考。请你。。。请你等我说完好吗。求你了。”

Ian就像一只伤心迷茫的小狗一样看着Mickey，他那灰绿色的眼中闪着泪花。Mickey能看出来Ian在努力试着把眼泪压回去。那绝望的眼神刺痛着Mickey，他只是抿了一口啤酒，让自己变的柔和一点，挥挥手让Ian继续说。

“抱歉，给我点时间。”Mickey看到Ian闭上了眼，Mickey很想抚摸他，因为他能看到Ian挣扎着想整理好自己的思绪，而且他看起来很脆弱。

你看看你做了什么，Mickey，从现在开始闭嘴。

Ian终于睁开眼，继续他的长篇大论。

“当我和Monica在一起的时候，我看她做出的决定没有一个是理智的。。。把该死的毒品卖给卡车司机，跳上任何一辆愿意载她一程的车，和一个比我大不了多少的人住在一起，那个人完全就是混蛋。。。他们在Timbuctoo市中心该死的制作他妈的毒品！！她没有任何的目标，也他妈的压根不在乎世界上的任何人，甚至不在乎她自己。当我意识到这点，我就想离她越远越好。。。她曾经是，不，她一直是有毒的，致命的，自私的，还有。。。伤害人的。。。她这辈子都会是这样，Mick。而且。。。我跟她一样！！”

Ian深吸了一大口空气，擦掉逸出眼眶的泪水。Mickey已经心死了。Ian觉得自己是Monica。有毒的，致命的，自私的，伤人的。但Mickey知道，Ian Gallagher压根就不是这样的。他那么美丽，那样的体贴人！Mickey每当待在他身边时，都感觉自己还活着，他能呼吸，他是自由的。所以他知道，Ian绝对该死的不可能真正成为Monica。他咬了咬自己的嘴唇，压抑自己说话的冲动，压抑自己说出自己内心真正的想法。他咬唇还因为他现在只想拉近这个说着胡话的家伙的脸，亲他那美丽的粉嫩嘴唇。

Ian终于振作起来，继续说下去。他说的每一句话都越来越大声，还努力试着缩回自己的眼泪。看着他的脸，听着他的声音，都让Mickey觉得心碎了。

“我回家的一路上。。。我一直。。。我一直想着。。。我恨她，我是她，但我并不想成为她！但同时。。。我不。。。我也不想吃药。。。吃了药我就会变的麻木。除了空虚，我什么都感觉不到。。。我的心里没有爱，没有光，也没有了喜悦。它们都离开了，我不能靠着它去感受爱着我的家人，爱着自己是什么感觉。。。而且。。。而且。。。还有你！！！我忘记了，Mickey。我不是真的忘记了，但是那种感觉离开了。我感觉不到它了。我知道我没忘，我就是知道，但在那个时候我却感受不到它了。我的脑袋雾蒙蒙的。我不知道这样说有没有意义。但是当我回来了，我告诉你我在家，我看到你跑过来。我。。。我在你眼中看到了它，Mick。你爱我，你想我，你害怕我。你感受着这些东西，而且还能感觉到更多。。。愤怒，受伤，疑惑还有伤心，Mickey。我看到了伤心。我。。。我什么都感觉不到。那时我就在想，也许，我就不应该吃药，让自己恢复感觉。但如果你允许我这么做的话，我的脑海就会被Monica占据，她说过的那些话，还有那些她做过的而我不想做的事情。我太他妈困惑了，我只是。。。它。。。我想”

说完，Ian又失控了，那雾气带着乌云回来了，他满脑子都是悲伤的乌云，满载着咸咸的泪水。Ian再也抑制不住了。他开始不受控制的大哭起来，他全身都因为放声啜泣而颤抖着。尽管Mickey还是觉得很受伤，很迷惑，很悲伤，但他就是忍不住伸手把那个红头发拉到自己大腿上，双手紧紧地环抱着Ian Gallagher。他面向着Ian那边，让Ian跨坐在他腿上，下巴靠在Ian肩膀上，轻轻地在他耳边说着。

“没事了，尽情的哭吧，没事的，Gallagher。有我在呢，没事的。”

当然，就一会。Ian把头靠在Mickey胸前，又哭了一会，把头埋在他的脖颈，眼泪打湿了他的皮肤。Mickey只是静静地抱着他。

Svetlana回到家，安静地（惊讶地）抱着Yev从他们身旁经过，走进屋里。Mickey仍然抱着Ian，Ian还在哭着。

Mandy回到家，跪在Ian腿间，也给了他一个拥抱。在那之前Ian已经不哭了，乌云即将散去。但是大哭一场之后，他的力气已经被抽干了，他累了。

“我，额，我要回家了。吃晚饭还有。。。吃药。你知道的。但我走之前还想再说一件事。我现在已经适应这些药了。我。。。我又可以有感觉了。虽然还没有100%恢复成我自己，但我知道我不会停止服药的。我不想再变成过去的我了，你知道的，那些疯狂的情绪高涨期，还有相当抑郁的低谷期。我不是说我不会再搞砸了，因为我还是有可能会搞砸的。我也不知道。但是，我在努力，Mick。我真的在努力。”

他用袖子擦干了眼泪，起身准备离开。

Mickey只是叹了口气，勉强的挤出一个假笑。他起身站在Ian身旁的台阶上。

“我们还没能抽上那根大麻呢，擎天柱，你还让我醒酒了。听着，我也有些话想说，你也知道的，这不经常发生，所以你明天最好再过来一次。我们可以点上烟，然后我可以对你生气，然后我可能会让你穿上你刚刚说过的”人肉“裙子，让我可以嘲笑你裙子底下苍白的屁股，你记得带上你的高跟鞋！”

说完，Mickey拍了一下他的后背，然后走进屋里。Mandy对他笑了笑。

“估计我们要晚点再见面了，告诉过你的，只要你道歉就会没事的。但是，Ian，别抱着太大的期望。你们可能会是朋友，但如果你还想让关系再进一步，那几乎需要一个奇迹发生。我知道他还在乎着你，但他曾经把自己的一切都对你开放，你却割伤了他。他可能不会再愿意做那样的事情了。”

Ian累的说不出话，只是点点头，穿过马路走回家。

－－－－－－

Mickey那天晚上没怎么睡着。他把Ian留在门廊之后就上楼回到房间，坐在窗边。他听到了一点Mandy和Ian的对话。

“。。。他曾经把自己的一切都对你开放，你却割伤了他。他可能不会再愿意做那样的事情了。”

Mickey并没有听见Ian有没有回答Mandy。他看着Ian慢慢从门廊走回自己家。从这个高度看，他是那么的小。一副挫败的样子，心碎的样子。

心碎。

Mickey也心碎了。而那个有着小狗眼神的男孩，他让Mickey Milkovich心碎了。

Mickey手指关节上有着“Fuck U-Up”的纹身。人们知道他的手指关节的确可以弄死人。大人会穿过这条街防止和他碰面，而那时他才只有13岁。现在21岁的Mickey基本上是个发育成熟的男人了，可他却让Ian Gallagher，这个19岁的青年，把自己弄的支离破碎。Mandy说得对，Mickey再也不会，再也不可能像以前那样接纳Ian了。。。对吧？

他想到Ian的道歉。他很高兴听到这个，但同时Ian并不是那么的可信。Mickey还清楚地记得那天，Ian对着他叫喊，伤害着他。他那天是有感觉的，Mickey知道。他在窗边待了一会，等着Ian房间开灯。但那间房的灯一直没有亮起。他把自己房间的灯打开，卷了根大麻。他大开窗户，身体探出去，感受到微风吹拂着他的脸庞。那阵微风有点凉，但并不是特别寒冷。他站在那抽了会烟。他的思绪有时候实在是太多了，他只想用手抱着头，摇摇头，再让手从他的脸上滑下。然后他会一直重复这个过程，直到他受够了，身体回到屋内试着睡会。这并不管用，他能闻到的只有Gallagher在他的衣服上，在他的皮肤上留下的味道。大麻的味道还在，啤酒也还在，但Gallagher的影响太大了。Mickey就应该脱掉衣服洗个澡。但说实话，Mickey就是喜欢这种惩罚。他把牛仔裤脱了，但内裤和背心还穿着。他把手伸到床下寻找他的鞋盒。

Mickey从来就不是很喜欢太多玩具，他在意识到自己有点喜欢玩弄菊花的时候，试过几种玩具。但他有了Ian之后，他就不再需要这些玩具了。Ian是个攻，还是个很棒的攻。那天Ian拿着胎撬威胁说要把Mickey打一顿的时候，Mickey有点被吓到了。  
他们开始打架，把对方扔在地上。像Ian这种瘦弱的男孩来说能做到这样已经很不错了，但他最终还是输给了大男孩。Mickey用双腿把Ian压在他床上。那根胎撬这时被Mickey拿在了手上。他几乎就要打烂那张带着雀斑的漂亮脸蛋，直到他意识到躺在那的Ian看起来很性感，脸蛋离Mickey的屌只有几厘米的距离。他们笨手笨脚的开始脱起衣服，正是在那个时候Mickey才意识到原来Ian的手更巧，而且他才是那个大男孩。。。他的屌对他这个年龄来说也太大了！Mickey知道，他长大之后只会变的更大。“操，Gallagher”

Mickey之前跟一群男孩子混过，但那时他坚信自己是直的。在他的世界观中，被口交并不意味着你是基佬，但你给别人口交就是。操别人的屁股并不意味着你是基佬，但被别人操就是。所以Mickey只操过其他的男孩子，但是却没有被操过。但他玩弄过自己，也很想试试，但他并没有这么做，因为他才不是基佬或者别的什么呢。

他们的四肢笨拙的摸索着，屌和屁股尴尬的撞在一起。他们之前都做过这种事情，但不知道为什么，这次感觉完全不一样。那感觉很疯狂，很火热，Ian抓住了Mickey的屌，用嘴为他服务着。

Mickey多数时间都闭着眼，让Ian用嘴掌控着他的屌。Ian的嘴一直被填的满满的，一次又一次深喉，脑袋上下晃动着，好像一个疯子一样。Mickey低头刚好看见Ian抽空自己的脸颊，紧紧的吸着Mickey的屌，Mickey抽了口气“操。。。该死的”他看着Ian把小Mickey从嘴里放出，开始用手撸着他。另一只手则笨拙地寻找他包里的润滑剂。

Mickey呻吟着，恳求他“给我口。。。求你”渴望着让Ian弯下腰用舌头舔他，直到他的前列腺液从他的红唇中流出来。Ian终于拿出了钱包里的润滑剂，把它撕开，让手指充分沾满润滑油，嘴唇再次关注着Mickey的屌。

在他意识到发生了什么之前，Ian已经用没涂润滑油的手把他推倒在床上。Mickey躺在床上，Ian分开了Mickey的腿，又一次给他口交，然后轻柔的把涂满润滑油的手靠近他的菊花边缘，把它润湿。Mickey真他妈的想要。

“噢，上帝啊，对，你可以操我。快点。操我。现在。”Ian加快速度扩张他，先伸进一根手指，然后是两根。他看着Mickey，用表情告诉他，他已经知道Mickey要么是之前已经准备好了，要么就是他经常玩弄自己，因为他一下子就扩张好了。

Mickey准备好之后就翻身过去，四肢着地，Ian快速地带好了套套。他看到Ian的坚挺，看着他把润滑油涂抹上，然后几乎全根没入。“操。。。真紧。真棒。操”Ian在猛烈的撞击下含糊地说着。他们俩操的太猛，一起高潮时床晃的太厉害，居然把Mickey的床头桌给撞倒了，桌子上面的东西大声地摔在地上。Mickey快速地把床单拉起来盖在身上，震惊地躺下，因为他之前还没让任何人操过他。。。或许他真的是基佬？因为这感觉比他之前做过的所有事情都更棒。

Mickey把鞋盒放回床下，把用过的，需要清洗的“前列腺按摩器”裹进一件衬衫中。决定明天早上再起来洗。他累了。他不知道自己为什么会想起和Ian的第一次性爱，自己第一次做受的经历。那次又凌乱又怪异，还很害怕，因为刚做完Terry就走了进来，发现他们俩一起躺在床上。幸运的是，他那时并没有意识到到底发生了什么。尽管有各种幺蛾子，那仍然是一次很棒的性体验。特别是因为有这个红头发的攻在。Mickey微笑着，开始坠入梦乡。


	8. 第八章

Ian情绪崩溃回到家后，就一直坐在客厅里，看着Mickey在他家最顶楼的窗边抽烟。他看起来是那么伤心，不停地摸着自己的脸，时而摇摇头。Ian知道是自己的错。他现在知道了，不止是他的行为，他说的话更是深深的伤害了他。Ian只想跑到他身边，修复他们的关系，弥补他做过的一切。弥补他那愚蠢的大脑控制他做过的事，还有他可能以后还会再做的事。风水真是轮流转啊。现在Mickey才是那个好人，而Ian却成了那个人人讨厌和害怕的混蛋。

脸和肋骨受伤了，都可以治好，可心碎了，却再难修复。Mickey能造成的身体上的伤害让很多人都害怕。可Ian却更害怕他，他自己，给别人带来的情感上的伤害。不只是对他的家人，他的朋友，还有他的Mickey。

他决定明天再去一次他家，听Mickey把他想说的话都说出来。。。

哈！Ian真的对他做了很多过分的事情。他甚至阻止了Mickey，不让他把他真正的感觉说出来，不让他把他真正想说的话说出来！

所有事情最后都会搞砸的。Ian知道会这样，但即便他接受了这个事实，也不代表他不会因此而受伤。

他感觉很糟糕，道歉才说了一半，他甚至还没有对Mickey做到完全的坦诚。他那天的确有感觉，可他的脑中不停的重现Monica说过的话，她说他只会给Mickey带去伤害。他的脑中只是不停的回放这个片段，他甚至都能看见她在说着话。他很难承认这件事，他得把这件事保密。他感觉糟糕透了。

那天晚上，Ian像个婴儿一样睡的很安稳，因为持续的大喊大叫抽干了他的精力。第二天早上醒来，他知道自己真的是累坏了，所以他不急着准备，慢慢的下楼向厨房走去。他在二楼楼梯上见到了Fiona和Liam。在他经过他们身边的时候，她在他肩头亲了一口。

“咖啡和甜甜圈都放在厨房的柜台上了。。。Mandy拿过来的。我带Liam去上学，晚点见”

走进厨房，他看见Mandy坐在餐桌边喝着咖啡，还不停往嘴里塞着甜甜圈，她的唇边都是糖霜。

“嘿，橙汁小哥。我给你带了些超级营养的早餐过来。我猜我要帮你做好充足的准备才能应付Mickey的情绪崩溃。他肯定会崩溃的。他一早上都在家里走来走去的。那混蛋早上6点把走廊上的地板给弄了个洞，把我吵醒了。他老在发脾气，还时不时打烂点东西。我估计他这是想把怒火都发泄出来，省的伤到你这张漂亮的脸蛋。”

Ian看着她，也坐在了桌边。他想赶紧解决这件事，他只想让所有事情回归平常。平常的Ian，平常的Mickey。为什么他总是会搞砸所有的事情？他因为昨天的事情，现在还头疼着，眼睛也刺痛着。他知道他看起来很糟，他今天早上起来看到镜子里的自己眼睛又红又肿。他真想钻回被窝里睡去，再也不要醒过来。不，不。。。他需要去跑步。跑步总是能让他的头脑变得清醒。只有冰冷的空气打在他发热而绷紧的身体上，打在他紧张的肌肉上，他才能感觉到自己还活着，感觉到自己还是Ian，也许吧。跑步能让他清醒，从iPod传来的音乐能赶走他所有愚蠢的想法。他喝了一大口热咖啡，开始吃他的甜甜圈。

“会没事的，Ian，我知道看起来好像结果不会太好，我知道我告诉你别期待太多，但是，他还爱着你。不然他也不会像现在这样，像个傻瓜一样在那生气。

她把手放在他一边脸上，把他的头转过来对着她。他的灰绿色眼眸与她的蓝色眼眸相对，那双和Mickey一样漂亮的蓝色眼睛。

“你会没事的。振作起来好好面对吧。会没事的，我知道会没事的。”

可她不知道。他不知道。他只知道自己搞砸了，却没办法收回自己的行动或是自己的话语。漂浮着的空气让他快要窒息。他需要呼吸，他需要去跑步。

他打开药瓶，把早上的剂量拿了出来。

“Mandy，我该去醒醒脑，我。。。我要去跑步。跑完回来我会过去见Mickey的。我会的，我保证。谢谢你的早餐，还有你的鼓励，爱你。”

说完，他就离开了厨房，打算从后门离开。他甚至害怕的不敢从前门走，他还不想见到那栋房子，那是Mickey的家。那天晚上，就在那栋房子里，他告诉Mickey他是Monica，他会像毒药一样伤害着所有他爱的人，他说他曾搞砸了一切，他害怕还会一次又一次地搞砸。离开别人应该比让别人离开自己更容易吧？对吧？但那太自私了。可Monica这样做了。Ian也这样做了。他把iPod打开，把脑子里的想法赶走。

他一直跑，一直跑，直到他的腿开始疼，他的心脏扑腾直跳，他能感觉到血液在他的身体里来回流动。但他感觉很棒，脑袋清醒了，哪怕只清晰一小会也好。他试着保持这种感觉，然后大步跨上了楼梯，气喘吁吁的敲着Mickey家的门。

“该死的，Gallagher，你是从纽约跑过来的吗？你看起来半死不活的。你头发都被汗打湿了。哈哈哈。。。你看起来真他妈像一只被水淹了的老鼠。”

被水淹了的老鼠，这句话让他们俩都在心里偷偷笑了笑，他们忍不住想起不久前Ian被宪兵抓住的前一晚，在球场边的休息棚他喝醉了，开心地准备和Mickey进行第一次真正的约会。

Ian试着抹去脑中这可悲的想法。

“对。。。我需要去跑步。。有点跑过头了。。。感觉自己好像要死了一样。。。我能不能。。。拿杯水？”

Mickey让Ian进门，拿了瓶水递给他。

“在我这先别死，Gallagher，我说过我还有话想先说清楚。”

Ian知道他在试着开玩笑，但他在他眼中只能看见他的怒火，那怒气藏在他的笑容之后。Mickey挑眉看向Ian。

“你还好吗？估计你应该喝点水而不是光拿着。你忘记你的嘴巴在哪吗，还是别的什么原因？真不像你，你平时老在那唧唧歪歪的。”

Mickey坐在了沙发上。Ian才想起来要怎么喝水。他知道Mickey看着他，仔细地审视着他。嗯，明显他还喜欢着他看到的这幅景象。但这已经不能再意味着什么了。他也许还喜欢他的外貌，但Mickey知道他的内心世界现在是怎么样的。Ian的内心已经腐化了，已经死亡了。只会让任何靠近的人都中毒。

“你能不能让你苍白的屁股坐在沙发上？那沙发是从别人家的豪宅里偷来的，上面没有虫子的感染什么的。你的擎天柱在我家不用担心有虱子，我以童子军的名誉起誓。”

Ian一边看着Mickey，一边把瓶里剩下的水喝完。Mickey很紧张，Ian从他不停晃动的膝盖就能看出来。而且Ian走进来之后，他就不停地用大拇指摩擦着下嘴唇。

Ian笑了笑，终于找回了自己的声音。

“Mick，你甚至都没参加过童子军好不好。不过我相信你，所以我的擎天柱现在要坐下了。不过说老实话，我不是来说话的，你才是。所以今天轮到你唧唧歪歪了。”

说着，Ian坐了下来，微笑地望向Mickey，希望自己能看起来友好一点，让Mick把想说的话都说出来。。他看着面前蓝色眼睛的男孩身体稍往前倾，手肘靠在膝盖上。终于他直直的看向他。

“行了，聪明鬼。第一点，你昨天说的话都说完了吗，不想再说点什么了吗？已经把心里话都放出来了？”

Mickey脸上挂着担忧，真是新Mickey典型的体贴行为。Ian笑着摇了摇头。

“我已经把我该说的都说了，暂时，我觉得。我知道还有一些破事不过。。。我觉得我需要你对我昨天说的话做出反应。还有。。。操，我很抱歉我昨天嘟囔了一大堆乱七八糟的。我不是经常这个样子的。Mickey，我还好，昨天只不过是几个月积攒的的情感和话语都冒出来了。对我来说太多了点。谢谢你，额，在我。。你知道的，在我哭了的时候抱着我。

Ian等着Mickey反驳他关于昨晚拥抱他或者哭泣的事情，他一直很讨厌那些蠢事。但他并没有反驳。

“没事，我只是做了我觉得正确的事情。”

Mickey站起身来，在沙发后面来回的走动。Ian几乎没办法看清他的动作。感觉过了一百年，他才终于停下来。他清了清嗓子，看向Ian。

“行了。。。先让我把话说清楚。你才不是该死的Monica，你从来都不会变成Monica。你们之间的确有相同的地方。。。但你不只是这样。。。。我也不清楚，你和Monica比起来，你更有自己的特点。就像我某些方面和Terry很相似，虽然不是什么好的方面，但也不是真的很差的方面。。。就像是。。。你和Monica不一样的地方。你懂我的意思吗？？你生病了，但你在好好的面对它。试着找到一种继续生活下去的方法，试着用自己的脑袋里搞清楚这件事。而你最后也决定这样做了，去尝试突破自己，去尝试吃药。你很讨厌那些药但你还是坚持吃了。而它们也曾经让你感觉到你好一些了，这些药物能起作用，总比拿着棒球棒到处打人，偷走婴儿，还有操整个芝加哥所有带屌的人要好。对吧？”

Ian只是点点头。他说的对，Monica从来不坚持吃药，从不。但Ian已经坚持吃了几个月了。

“别再说你是毒药或者你有毒或者其他鬼话了。你那么的忠诚，甜蜜，有趣，甚至有时候还有点霸道。我不知道你现在是谁，但是这是由你自己来决定的，Gallagher。但有一点我能肯定，你从来就不是有毒的，以后也不会。你听到我的话了吗？我再也不想听你说出这种鬼话。否则我会打断你的牙齿，让你连完整的句子都说不出来，就像一只红毛的没牙鲨鱼一样。我们现在达成共识了吧？”

Ian只是又点点头，他等着他继续说。Mickey又开始走来走去，然后转身面对Ian。

“不行，不能光我一个人在说话，我需要听到你同意我的观点，行不，擎天柱。”

Ian笑了笑。

“好，Mickey，我答应你我不会再说那样的话了。谢谢你提醒我，原来我还有这么多优点。这对我很重要。”

Mickey终于又坐在了沙发上，但他又猛地起身，站在Ian面前，眉毛挑的老高。

“行了，你疯狂时候做的那些事情现在已经一笔勾销了。那时你脑袋不清醒，你控制不住自己。。。我算是。。。嗯。。。我感觉自己有点责任。我没听你傻逼姐姐的话，没早点给你帮助。所以，嗯。。。有一部分是我的责任。但现在开始我们不说这个了，懂吗？”

Ian点点头，他真想告诉Mickey他一点责任都没有，但他听了Mickey的话以后整个人都傻了。他做为混蛋应受的辱骂去哪了？现在这里他妈的发生了什么？

“你被宪兵抓走以后发生的事情，有一些我还是能容忍的。但是你已经不再疯狂了，所以你就不应该那么鬼疯狂，竟然跟你那个疯子母亲一起离开，让我在家一直担心你。我该死的要疯了，我差不多每。时。每。刻。都在给你打电话！。。。可你却压根没有回音！我知道你还在调整自己什么的。你知道的，我现在感觉好一点了，算是吧，可是你却告诉我你感情缺失了之类的鬼话。。。”

Mickey停下来看着Ian。他猛地坐下，坐回沙发上，但感觉坐在地上比坐在Ian旁边更能专注一点。

“。。。但话又说回来。你告诉我你已经停止对我有感觉了之类的鬼话。就像。。我告诉你我爱过你，这对我来说真的是一件很困难的事情。我出柜了，我开始在公众场合为了你做一些肉麻的破事，只是因为。。。那对你有意义，可你。。。你。。。”

他又开始在Ian面前来回走动，他提高声音喊出了接下来的这句话。

“操，你对我来说曾经意味着一切。”

这句话几乎要杀了Ian。再加上他看到Mickey从未有过的虚弱和泄气。那一点也不像Mickey。Ian做了这件事，他就要承担后果。先倾听，然后有机会的话试着修复一下。但他听到他说你曾经意味着，而不是现在还意味着，我爱过你，但我现在不爱你。。。他内心所有微弱的希望都和他整个人一起破碎了，很缓慢，却确实在破碎着。

“你回来的那天，在你家门口，我冲过去找你就是想抓着你骂你一顿。你他妈的才不是没有感情，你对我很生气，你也害怕着自己生活中发生的改变。你也知道我在气什么，你在对我发火，因为我试着帮你，而不是修好你，是该死的帮你，这两者该死的区别你知道吗混蛋！！我告诉过你我们是家人，而家人应该待在一起，可是你并不想成为我的家人，你不想要我。”

Mickey没有看向Ian，他只是疯狂的来回走动，身体因为愤怒而抖动着。他之前只是做着手势，而现在却用上了整条手臂在挥舞。

“你那天该死的有感觉，所以不要告诉我你忘记了怎么去感受爱情之类的。也许因为你脑中的雾气或者什么，那感觉暗淡了一点。但如果你爱过我。。。如果你真的他妈的爱过我。。。你就不应该那样对我，也不应该继续这样对我。你在撒谎，你才没有失去你的感情，你那天所有的感情都在，只是没有对我的爱了。。。再也没有了，也许以后也不会有！！！我也不知道。。。别再让我想起关于监狱的那档子破事。我一次又一次求你来看我，花光了我所有通话的机会，只接通了你的语音信箱。我那时候心死了，我的心在破碎，Gallagher，我那时候该死的心碎了，我现在还该死的心碎着。而Svet还需要给你付钱，你这该死的混蛋。。。你让我感觉到了那些我从来没想过我能对除了家人以外的人抱有的情感，你让我爱上了你，可当我爱上了你，你该死的却把它拿走了然后狠狠的甩在我脸上！！你把我撕成了碎片。。。”

Mickey终于看向他，Ian能看到他那明亮的蓝色眼睛中满含着泪水，他努力的抑制住那些眼泪，可他再也抑制不住了。Ian站起来走向Mickey，他想在他哭泣的时候抱着他，就像Mickey昨晚对他做的那样。但当他靠近他，Mickey躲开了他的触碰。  
“你现在别再想要碰我。。。。你。。。你。。。该死的混球！滚出我的房子。我该死的恨你，我再也不想见到你这张该死的脸了！你再来一次，我会把你的脸打烂，甚至连你最亲近的最爱你的人都认不出来，而我甚至从来就不是，以后也不是你最亲近最爱你的人。我恨你，Gallagher，看到你的脸我就想打你。出去，出去。。。出去！！！”

Mickey变的越来越愤怒，他冲向Ian，把每一个残酷的单词都喷在他的脸上。

Ian真是个笨蛋。他怎么可能该死的相信Mickey有可能会原谅他？他怎么可能再和他做朋友，再次让他走进自己的内心，再次爱上他？他甚至拒绝叫他的名字，Ian发现自从他从监狱出来以后他就没有叫过他的名字。就好像他的名字对他来说是有毒的一样。天啊，Ian，你刚刚失去了你唯一可能变得开心的机会。看看你对这个男人做了什么！他转过身走出了那座房子。

他站在Milkovich家的门廊上，关上门后头靠在上面，试着振作起来，集中足够的力量走开，可他做不到。他能听到Mickey在里面乱扔东西，到处乱砸，但他听到的最糟糕的事情，却是Mickey的哭声。不是安静的啜泣，而是悲伤的咆哮着，呜咽着哭泣。Ian也曾经这样过。他在那站了差不多20分钟想等那阵噪音停下来。。。最终砸东西的碰撞声停了下来。咆哮也停了下来。但Ian还能听到屋内传来的呜咽声。他听着Mickey的哭声，站在那静静的对自己哭。他不知道自己站在门廊听着里面那个心碎的男人哭了多久。直到Mandy回来了坐在他身旁，他才发现天已经全黑了。然后不知什么时候他也坐下了。她悲伤的看着他，给了他一个拥抱，还摸了摸他的头发。

“也许现在是时候回家了Ian。这么晚了，已经没什么你能做的事情了。我今晚会帮Mick的，你现在回家吧。我不知道他情况有多糟糕，抱歉Ian。你该走了。”

她用手臂环抱着他脖子，在他耳边轻声的说。

他又等了一会，想听她进屋以后和Mickey的谈话。说真的，他很想在离开之前听到他的声音。一声滚开，或者别的什么，只要能带走那凝固在他的血液中的嘈杂的咆哮声，呜咽声，那声音似乎要永远在他脑海中挥之不去。他等待着，却只听到Mandy传来的轻柔声音。

“嘿，Mickey，别躺在地板上了，站起来吧。。。”

他等待着回应。。。那哭声又变的更大声。Ian再也忍受不了了，他跑起来，不是跑进Milkovich家，也不是跑进Gallagher家，他只是一直跑一直跑，直到他由于过度疲惫而呕吐，或者只是因为他是Ian Gallagher－－那个伤害了南区最惹人爱的恶棍的男人。

－－－－－－

Mandy迷茫了。我他妈到底该做些什么？她和Mickey一直都算是比较亲近的，但只是Milkovich家特有的亲近标准。这种鬼东西他们从来不干。她有时候会发现Mickey在擦眼泪，但这次的才不是擦眼泪，简直就他妈的像在刮风下雨一样。她从来没有看过Mickey这个样子。她被吓坏了。她走进屋内，发现Mickey只是躺倒在厨房的地上痛哭着。她在他旁边坐了一会，不敢碰他，也不敢跟他说话。她只是等着他停下来，可他并没有。她靠的更近了点，把手轻轻的放在他后背上。当他不再试着甩开她的手，她开始温柔的抚摸他的后背，就像母亲会对小孩子做的那样。她更靠近他，把他的上半身抬起来。他就像死人一样任凭摆布。她试着让他站起来。

“好了，Mickey，别躺在地上了。。。”

她试着一边轻声说话，一边试着把他拉起来。可这不管用，他只是一直抽泣着，抽泣着。对的，这就是难熬的恋爱时期！

“你这么笨重，我没办法一个人把你拉起来啊。一般你醉倒了也至少会帮我一把的呀。这太荒谬了，Mick！帮我把你弄到沙发上，不然我对天发誓，我要回旋一脚踢在你蛋蛋上！”

她猜到了Mickey和Ian之间的这场谈话会有不好的结果，但这个情况已经远远超出她能理解的范围了。她终于把他弄到了沙发上，给他盖了张毛毯。她坐在旁边的沙发上假装看电视，但她其实在看着他哥哥随着每次小声抽泣而剧烈震动的身体。终于，他停下来了，但她还是坐在那。幸好Svetlana和她侄子今晚都在Kev和Vee家，照顾着她们家的双胞胎。这可不是什么好看的情景。而且她看到了这次巨大的情绪崩溃，Mickey肯定会因此杀了她。没必要再让那个俄罗斯女人和婴儿也遭殃了对吧？她小睡了过去，却被类似于锤子砸东西的声音吵醒。她醒来看了看时间。

“操蛋的，现在是凌晨三点！谁他妈的做这种事。”她瞥了一眼旁边的沙发，Mickey不在。该死的！！

她走上楼，发现他在用一些木板把窗户钉上。

“如果你不喜欢这个房间的视野，要不我们换个房间？”

“这间房子的前面不能有窗户，我还要把客厅里的那扇也封起来。我才不要从这该死的窗户中看到任何一个带雀斑的人。我也不想看到任何一个姓里有G这个字母，或者姓氏听起来像Fallagher的人。实际上，我也完全不想在家里听到任何一个发音类似的单词，或者颜色。特别是血的颜色。对，这就是家规。”

他已经疯了！！下一分钟他就把她压在墙上，锤子还对着她的脸。

“如果今晚的事情你再提起一次，我就割掉你的奶子再喂给你吃。然后把你埋在我们之前打算除掉Terry再埋掉他的那个地方。你听到我的话了吗？不许对任何一个人说起。对我说也不行。那样的事情不会再发生了，我不要，再也不要，永远不要听到这件事。好了，现在把我的工具拿来，再拿些油漆，我感觉自己体内充满了艺术气息之类的鬼东西。”

之后他甩上了房门，今晚的事情就到此为止了。


	9. 第九章

这是鸟叫声，洒水车的声音。Ian才醒来就湿透了。

操。操。操。

这是哪？他起身离开洒水车的洒水范围，快速的扫了一眼周围的环境。为什么他该死的会在球场旁边的休息棚啊？他曾经在这里打过联赛，也在这里操过Mickey。他和Mickey。Mickey。

操。操。操。

他坐下来，回想起昨晚的对话。那场谈话，那场争吵，Mickey的怒火，Mickey的泪水，那个心碎男人的尖声哭泣。他感觉到口袋里的手机在震。他手机已经快没电了。他刚看到上面显示有无数个未接来电还有无数条短信，然后手机就没电关机了。操，Fi肯定要气死了！他走回家，想起他昨晚没吃药，也没回家，只是一直跑一直跑，直到跑不动为止。。。然后他恢复了一点力气，又开始跑，直到他的腿再也动不了。他累晕了过去，抑或是他太过沮丧，抑或是他的身体已经过于疼痛。那份疼痛并不是来源于自己，而是来自于他给别人造成的伤害。

他的身体由于跑的太猛而酸痛，但他还是成功走到家门口了。他从后门进去，怕自己走前门就会看到Mickey的家。

Fiona，Lip和Debby正坐在厨房的餐桌旁，看起来他们都一晚没睡觉。去你的，Ian，你又搞砸了别人的生活。

“你昨晚去哪了？你他妈发生什么事了？” Fi说。

“你就不能接一个该死的电话吗？或者至少回条短信。操，Ian” Lip说。

“你还好吗？你，额，发生了什么事吗？你现在还好吗？” Debs关心地问。

“能不能让我一个个来回答！”Ian大声的说。

他的脑袋晕沉沉的，他的身体也在发痛，他很难受。他知道自己应该给他们一个解释，但现在他只想让他们闭嘴。

“我把事情搞砸了，跟我的躁郁症没关系，只是我的错而已。我搞砸了一些事情，心情不太好。不过我现在没事了。我是说，我不是没事了，只是我没有处在疯狂的状态下而已。”他拿起药瓶，继续说着。

他尽可能平静地看着他的兄弟姐妹们，尽可能恢复平时的状态。他们都被吓到了，他发誓Fiona手机上已经拨好了精神病院的电话，随时准备打过去。他要让他们相信自己没事了。

“我想吃点麦片，然后把药吃了，可以吗。然后我要去洗个澡，睡个觉。我昨晚搞砸了所以我需要自己待一会，好吗。Lip可以叫我起来把中午的药吃了。我还不能解释清楚，起码现在不能。但我之后会说清楚的。你们能不能试着理解我，昨晚发生的事很平常，我的反应都是正常的。虽然有一点过激了，不过还是正常Ian的行为。现在能放过我了吗？”

他知道Fiona还想让他多说一点，弄清楚发生了什么。不过她并没有这样做。

“我给你泡点麦片，你可以喝着橙汁把药吞了。你之后一定要解释清楚，Ian，我们真的很担心你。晚点再说也可以。”她尽可能冷静的说。

Lip只是愤怒的盯着他，不过一句话都没说。

Debs在他肩膀上轻轻拍了拍，然后在他脸上亲了一口。

他喝了麦片，吃完药准备去洗澡。他让温暖的水流浸泡他冰冷的身体，他并没有怎么清洗自己，只是站在那，一遍又一遍回想着他和Mickey的对话，一直到水变凉了才走出浴室。他爬上床，背对着窗户睡着了。他拒绝看向外面那栋房子，他知道那里面住着一个心碎的男人，他的心碎的男人。

到了午饭时间他才醒过来，感觉有人在轻轻的抚摸他的头发。他睁开眼却只能看到一个黑发蓝眼的模糊轮廓，他试着集中视线，“Mmmick，是你吗？”

“不，Ian，让你失望了，我是Mandy。我来看看你有没有事。你好像有点发烧了？”

他不热，只觉得很冷，他的身体在发抖。唉，他成功的让自己生病了。愚蠢的Ian。

“我，啊，我给你拿了药，还有一片披萨。噢，还有一点退烧药，拿去。”

他不想吃东西，他只想自己一直发着烧，说不定这能烧死他。结束他悲惨的生活。但他还是坐起身来，开始吃他的午餐和药。  
“Mickey他。。。？”

她说话前先叹了口气。很明显，他现在的状态肯定不好。他问了个多笨的问题啊！“我真不知道，Ian。昨晚真是。。。额，我不知道怎么形容。但他的心理医生来了，估计今天他就能从昨晚经历的破事中恢复过来了吧。她在监狱里就一直帮他，也许这次她也能帮他恢复过来，对吧？她可以在他身上施点魔法。他有点，额。。。他给家里做了点。。。翻新。”

Ian虽然坐起来吃着东西，可还是故意背对着窗户，但他现在不得不看一眼。他都做了些什么？

他看向那座房子，一开始并没有发现任何不同的地方。但他注意到了那些窗户。Mick的窗户死死的关着，还有几根木条封在上面，还用红色的油漆喷上了几个大字－－“你自己玩蛋去”。明显是给他现在不怎么喜欢的红毛家伙留的信息。然后他又看向客厅的窗户，发现了类似的木板，但上面写的是“操你们Fallagher一家”，这个家伙干嘛故意拼错？

“我这次真的搞砸了，对不对。我该死的毁了一切。我前天道歉的时候就应该把一切都说清楚的。Mandy，我还有很多话想跟他说，我就该知道他之后再也不会跟我说话了。现在我觉得我压根没有机会把所有事情都告诉他了。我他妈的到底该怎么办啊？？”

他躺倒在床上。她并没有回答他，也许是因为她也不能给他什么明确的答案。他看向她，她只是坐在床尾，盯着她家陷入了沉思。他坐起来给了她一个拥抱。

“对不起，我对你们俩做出了这样的事情，我知道你有多担心我，我会弥补好这一切的Mandy，我会找到办法让Mickey好起来的。”

她什么都没说，只是转过身面对着他然后。。。她打了他一巴掌！！很用力的一巴掌，他很快感觉到了脸上传来的刺痛。

“啊！！打我干鸡巴毛？”

“也许你是我最好的朋友，可他是我哥啊。你把他弄哭了，我不打痛你也说不过去。你最好能把这件事处理好！”

她倾身靠近他，Ian以为自己又要被打一巴掌。但她只是狡猾的笑了笑，在她刚刚打到的地方亲了一下，然后起身离开。

“我该走啦，晚点见，雀斑混蛋。”

他忍不住笑了笑，他喜欢她，也喜欢她的疯狂。她的爱那么狂猛，那么真实。还有，她的手劲可真大！！

Ian的身体因为发烧而颤抖着，他用被子裹起自己酸痛的身体，打算再睡久一点。

——————

医生Romani走向那座房子。看了看房子外部，她不禁啧啧嘴。她走上楼梯，敲门等着。她看到被封上的窗户就知道她今天的病人经历过的事情肯定很。。。有趣。终于，门打开了，这个她渐渐喜欢上的黑发男孩站在那，像个疯子一样对着她傻笑。

“Mickey？窗户上的那些东西是怎么回事？看起来真不咋样。。。”

她站在那，挑起眉毛看向他。他稍微站直了一点。

“那是我搞出来的艺术作品，很有创造性吧？我把它叫做“该死的红毛”。我喜欢它，我感觉整条街的魅力都因此提升了。”

他又开始对她笑着，把她推进屋内。她一边走进去一边翻着白眼。他们一起坐在了餐桌旁。

“Mick，你该把它们拆了。那会妨碍到我给你的机会！”

“我现在只想要一个被吸屌的机会。”

她吓了一跳，几乎要把嘴里的咖啡吐出来。她上下扫视着他，他看起来不太对劲。她又看了看周围，厨房的地面上到处散落着空的啤酒罐。

“天啊，Mickey，你喝醉了吗？”

“对啊”，他点了根烟，看着她一脸震惊，觉得很好笑。

“现在才早上十点。”

“对啊，操！！我凌晨2点开始喝的，看来我的酒量提升了，不然我早就醉倒在地上了。”

医生Romani知道肯定发生了什么很严重的事情。她花了20分钟跟他随意地开着玩笑，让他慢慢放松下来，之后他才慢慢开口，一点点说出了他和前男友之间的闹剧。他简要的说了下他昨晚的情绪崩溃，但只说了他到处扔东西砸东西，没说自己哭了。但她能从他的眼中看出昨晚的事对他的影响有多大。他的眼睛又红又肿，布满血丝，仅靠喝酒是不可能这样的。他们聊了一会，她给了他倒了咖啡让他清醒点。他顺从的把窗户上的木板都拆了下来。他们一边拆着木板，一边进行着后续的对话。她已经陪他在一起一个多小时了，不过这家伙需要她。

“现在你该搞清楚你想做什么了，Mick。我知道你心里是想原谅他的。我知道你不仅说过他给你带来的不好的影响，也说过很多他给你带来的积极的影响。我很为你骄傲，你告诉了他他伤害你有多深。其实你把这些所有的情感，所有你一直压抑在内心的东西都释放出来，都说出来，也没那么难。我知道你不想让这个男人痛苦，但是你们俩都需要把事情真相说出来。现在是时候该放下了。”

她看向他，他在理解着她的话。他点点头让她继续。

“而且根据你对我说的话，听起来他也正在努力。仔细想想吧。你以前也曾经伤害过他，推开过他。为什么你就不能像他之前原谅你那样，去原谅他呢？以前的他要面对那样的事情，哪怕是对现在的他来说，这都是很困难的，很让人疑惑的一件事。给他一点空间吧。我知道你内心那个坚强的壮汉并不想再去体会那些情感了，那些他曾经让你感觉到的情感。。。他让你看到了你自己完全不同的一面。我们就让这场闹剧过去吧。至少考虑一下这个建议吧，好吗？话说回来，我还有一个消息要说。。。”

她快速地瞥了他一眼，想看看他接受了多少。他只是看向窗户那边的那座房子，他男朋友的家，咬唇陷入了深思。她等待着，在她说下一个消息之前让他冷静一会。

“我有很大希望可以缩短你的软禁时间，很快就能给你找份工作了。我跟你说过，我也是在南区长大的，我有朋友在这边，他可能愿意让你做一个技工学徒。那时候你就可以离开家，出去工作了，不过你晚上6点到早上6点这段时间都要呆在家里。在我搞定那些文件，可以结束你的软禁，开始有宵禁之前，我们还需要再进行几次谈话。不过这毕竟是好消息，对吧？”

Mickey抬起头对着她微笑着，他尴尬的挠着自己的脖子，不停地在两条腿之间转移自己的重心。她之前就注意到了，这是他对她表示赞美的方式。“听起来不错。。。你，额。。。嗯。。。嗯，谢了。”

她离开了，让他去休息会。能帮助到像Mickey这样的病人，她的辛苦工作就值了。


	10. 第十章

Mandy进门的时候Mickey正躺在沙发上睡觉。可她习惯性的把门嘭的关上，这声音吵醒了他。Mickey猛地醒过来，把脸上的口水擦了。操，他酒喝多了，现在感觉真想死。

“你跟心理医生的谈话进行地怎么样了？混蛋”

她把Yev从高脚椅上抱下来，在他胖嘟嘟的粉嫩脸蛋上吹着气。

“还行，傻帽，你去哪了？”

Mickey从她怀里抱走婴儿，又把他放回高脚椅上。

“他，额，那个名字不能被提起的人，他昨晚进行了一点小探险，把自己搞生病了。我过去帮他盖好被子，给他准备了一大堆药。然后我就去上班帮忙整理存货了。”

只是想到Ian，Mickey就感觉有点尴尬，他点了根烟吸了几口。他坐在那紧紧咬着嘴唇，想阻止自己问出在他舌尖跳动的那个问题，但他还是忍不住说了出来。Mandy看着他的样子，忍不住笑了出来。

“那混蛋还好吗？什么探险？”

她躺倒在沙发上，看他尴尬的在那扭动，直到他终于受不了了。

“我问你问题呢，你这该死的像拖车一样口吃的芭比，你打算等到下个世纪再回答我吗？”

“好啦，冷静点。我都要觉得你们俩之中你才是那个疯了的人呢。。。你们昨天的额。。。交谈之后，他挺沮丧的，然后他就出去跑步了。有点把自己跑傻了。他昨晚没回家，凌晨五点发烧了还在外面晃荡。Lip说他整个人都疯了，看起来就像一只淘气的小狗在主人鞋子里尿尿了一样。哈哈哈。”

Mickey把烟摁灭了，盯着电视看。

“听起来更像他偷溜出去约炮一样。估计是去见他的神秘新男友或者是他前任了。就是那个恋童癖，好像又要变成他老板了。”

Mandy咯咯笑了起来，好像他刚刚跟她说了世界上最好笑的笑话一样。她笑的那么猛，他甚至都想检查一下沙发，看看她有没有尿出来。她勉强憋住笑，把手放在他肩膀上。

“你认真的吗，Mick？他怎么可能有男朋友，他已经粘在你屁股上离不开你了。那天他说了那句话之后，我找Debbie试探了一下。她说如果他有男朋友她肯定会知道的，她确定他现在没有男朋友。那个人估计都觉得太阳是从你的菊花里升起的。他才不可能有男朋友呢。雀斑小子骗你的，这肯定不可能！！”

Mick轻笑了一声，他虽然不想承认，但知道Ian还单身，Mickey其实挺开心的。他的心理医生说的没错。他还在生气，不过他有一点想要原谅他了。他过去也对Ian做了很多相当糟糕的破事。在他们的这段关系中，他也不是完美无缺的。可Ian原谅了他，他们俩的关系变得越来越亲密。虽然有时候他们的关系有点失常，甚至有时候很混乱，但去它的，他们俩之间有的就是激情！他们爱的那么深，那么猛，分开的时候他都感觉自己失去了一大部分的自己。他很怀念那些。Mandy盯着他，等着他神游回来。Mickey不会让她失望的。

“那是，我的屁股可性感了。他喜欢就尽管崇拜好了，反正他那白皙修长的手指，还有他愚蠢的大屌都再也摸不到了。”

Mandy把Yev的拨浪鼓从桌子上拿起，顺手朝Mickey的头扔了过去。他在她手上报复性的捶了一下。

“我们别再讨论你的菊花了，小心我吐你一身！我们能不能不聊了，玩点《光晕》游戏或者什么别的？我该把注意力从你的“菊花环”上转移开。”

Mickey歇斯底里的大笑起来。Mandy挑眉看向她的哥哥。

“你知道“光晕”这个词就是在说巨大的发光的圆环对吧？”

他一边大笑一边说了出来。Yev也坐在高脚椅上咯咯地笑，这让Mickey笑的更猛了。

“你们两个都烂透了，我走了！操你，去你的基性！”

她走出房门，Mickey忍不住也跑了出去。他在门口对着她喊的时候，她已经走出大门了。

“说到基性，给我带个性感的家伙回来呗。。。我现在身体痒的很，自己解决不了！”

他对着她笑了笑，还抓了把自己的裤裆。她只是对着他竖中指，当然是两个中指，那是Milkovich式的“操”！他看着她走到旁边那条街，还一直大笑着。转身回屋前，他看到Ian坐在Gallgher家的门廊上，而Liam正躺在他腿上盖着毯子。他正准备给他一个中指，没想到Liam从Ian的怀里挣脱出来，一蹦一跳的跑向Mickey。

小男孩没看路直接就跑到街上。他们俩都感觉自己的心沉了一下。不仅是因为看到了彼此，更是因为有辆车正朝着跑向Mickey的小男孩开去。他们俩同时发出了尖叫 “LIAM！”

然后他就停在了路中间，他们俩向他跑去。轮胎擦过地面发出了尖锐的声音。车子在不到一英尺距离处停了下来，Ian和Mickey同时抓住了他。

“能不能有人看着点这该死的小孩，我差点要撞死他了。”车里的男人探出身子喊了一声。

“操。。。操，你这破司机，这里是郊，郊区的马路，你就不应该开，开的像个傻屌一样。居然不看仔细点！”Ian结结巴巴的说。

Ian在骂人的时候，Mickey踢了踢车头的大灯。

“去你的，混蛋，你该赔钱给我。”那个男人走下车，仔细看了看这个黑发男孩，认出了他的脸。他坐回车上，关上了车门。

“没种的家伙。”Mickey打算走向那个人，但被Liam拉住了。Mickey抓住了小男孩，把他抱了起来。

“你他妈最好给我滚，免得我打烂你这张臭脸。”

那个人又骂了几句，但他知道他是个Milkovich，他们的威胁可不只是开开玩笑。

Ian的身体阵阵发抖，Mickey知道这不仅是因为害怕Liam出车祸，还因为他真的生病了。他一直冒着冷汗，牙齿也在打颤。  
“嘿，小伙子，你什么时候都可以过来找我，但你来之前起码要先问问你那些傻傻的兄弟或者姐妹们。你也该学学什么叫交通规则了。你差点就变成马路杀手了。”

他揉了揉自己的头发，Liam更紧的抱住了他。除了Ian，Liam估计是他唯一在乎的Gallagher了。当他和Ian还在一起的时候，Liam也睡在那个房间。Ian去洗澡或者出去跑步的时候，Mickey都会陪着Liam，跟他一起玩小火车，或者假装打打架。

“我好想你，Mickey，你能来我家看看我的新火车吗？”

他抬头看向Ian。

“可以吗？”Ian惊讶地看着他。他想起来Mickey说过他再也不要跟他说话了。可Mickey却问他能不能去他家玩。他知道这有点奇怪。

“可。。可。。可以。。可以啊” Ian又开始口吃了。他一直在发抖，他的T恤紧贴在他苍白而冒着冷汗的皮肤上。

“你这个病人该进屋去了，你的脸色比平时看起来更糟。可别把你那些恶心的红毛细菌在这周围到处传播啊。别闲逛。。。  
Svet！！我现在要去Gallagher家待一会，你小心点自己的卵子，别被感染了！”

Svetlana在门口给了她一个中指。她绝对是Milkovich家的一员。

他们走向Ian家，但他刚走到小道上，他的软禁手环就开始亮着红灯，不停的震动。

“操。该死的。操。我忘了！我还处在软禁期呢！！”

他跑回自己家，电话铃就响了。他接了电话。

“冷静点，你们这些光会吃甜甜圈的家伙。我刚刚在路上救了个差点被碾死的小孩，我现在可是超人了。你们做自己该干的事情去。我现在回家了，哪都不会去的。”

他又聊了几句才挂断电话。他从客厅的窗户探头出去，想找找Ian和Liam。但他没看到他们，他估计他们应该刚刚回到家，没等他。他很失望。

“宝宝睡了，我现在要去工作了。听着点宝宝的动静。”Svetlana开门前在他脸上亲了一口。

“邻居们来了。”

Mickey坐在沙发上看过去，看见了Ian和Liam正站在门口。Ian犹豫着不知道要不要进去。经历过昨晚和Mickey之间发生的闹剧后，他的举动也是情有可原的。

“他。他。。他想。。他想给你。。给。。。你。。给你看看他的火车。”

“别口吃了，大个子。过来坐在沙发上。我给你拿点退烧药，你休息会。没人帮你照顾这个小家伙，哈？他们居然让你这个病人来照顾他？真是一帮混蛋。”

Mickey走向冰箱，给Ian拿了瓶佳得乐还有退烧药，给自己拿了瓶啤酒，给小家伙拿了根Mandy剩的冰棍。这婊子就喜欢吸东西。

“Lip上学去了。Debs和F。。F。。Frank出门了，Fi还要工作。”他接过Mickey拿来的饮料还有退烧药。Mickey看Ian几乎一口气就喝完了。Liam高兴的坐在地上，一边吃冰棍，一边看着动画片。

“你躺下来吧，Gallagher。我来照顾这个小家伙。Yev已经睡着了，我可以照顾他的。”

Ian对Mickey笑了笑，舒服地窝在沙发上，把自己像个大玉米卷一样裹了起来。

“谢谢谢了，Miccck。”Mickey看Ian笑着睡着了，自己也忍不住笑了。

－－－－－－

Debs先回到家，Mickey带着Liam走了出去。

“嘿，孤儿安娜。。。我先把这个小家伙带给你。另外那个安娜病的像狗一样，在我沙发上睡着了。你告诉你姐，他一醒过来我就让他回去，行吧？”

Debbie走到门口，拉上了Liam的手。她抬头看向Mickey。

“好，额，谢了Mickey。我以为你还恨着Ian呢？”

“不，我不恨他。虽然可能有点吧，但由于一些蠢蠢的原因，我还是想让他继续活着。而你们这群混蛋似乎一点都不在乎他的死活。”

他走进屋子坐在沙发上。Mickey假装看着电视上的蹩脚电影，可事实上他却在看着Ian，看着他在睡梦里呻吟，翻身。他的皮肤因流汗而变的粘稠，Mickey想起他们每次操过之后，他的皮肤都像这样。他想抑制住自己的想法，但光盯着他看，他就忍不住硬了。

Sevt还在工作，Yev在楼上玩玩具，Mandy不知道去了什么鬼地方还没回来，所以只剩他和Ian。Ian和他。Ian盖着毯子，太热了就踢掉了，而且他还一直把衣服撩起来，这让Mickey快疯了。Ian把衣服拉了起来，Mickey看着他闪着汗光的坚硬腹肌，下意识地拉了下自己的汗衫。

Ian又把衣服拉了下来，Mickey有一瞬间的失望，但紧接着，Ian慢慢的把手滑到了自己的腰带附近。Mickey倾身又靠近了一点。他只想偷偷瞄一眼，Ian的屌还刻在他的记忆里。他还没有忘记它长什么样子，但他只想确认自己有没有记错。才不是他因为这个而性兴奋或者什么呢，对吧？对的，你就是个该死的变态Milkovich，你自己也知道！

“Mmmick”

Mickey吓了一跳，直接从椅子上跳了起来，把手分开放到自己身旁。他以为Ian被吵醒了还发现他看着Ian在自摸。真是个变态狂。

但当Mickey看向Ian，他发现他还睡着，摸着自己。他一直小声的说着Mickey的名字，但大部分只是在呻吟，呜咽。Mickey看着Ian的手慢慢的移向内裤附近。Mickey真想看啊，真他妈的想。但现在，只是知道Ian在睡梦中对着Mickey自摸就已经快逼疯他了。去它的。他开始用手蹭着，摸着，撸着自己，一边看着Ian也在做一样的事情。他看着他，想象着他摸着Ian，而自己身上的手是Ian的。他加快了速度，他知道这即将会变的美妙，非常美妙。

嘭，嘭，嘭。

操。有人在敲门，Ian停止了触摸自己。他有点被吵醒冷，所以Mickey把自己现在敏感的，处在爆发边缘的屌塞回了内裤中。他用余光盯着Ian，一边把被子盖回他身上。他转身窝在了沙发的一道裂缝处，似乎想和沙发融为一体。Mickey忍着笑，把门打开了。

“嘿，Mick，Debs说Ian在你这。他还好吗？”

原来是该死的Fiona破坏了他的乐趣。

“不用谢，你们Gallagher一家，他像小狗一样虚弱，但他吃了退烧药，好不容易睡着了。你把他的药拿过来吧。我现在还不太想把他弄醒。他身体还很酸痛，而且现在天黑了还这么冷，走回家对他来说真不是最健康的主意。”

Fiona看向沙发，看了看“睡着的”Ian，然后又看向Mickey。

“我不想给你负担。。。”

Mickey勉强压低声音，抑制自己骂她的冲动。但她可以从他的脸上看出来，他现在很生气。

“他从来没有一次是我的负担，我以前就照顾过他。而且你知道吗，大眼妹，我喜欢，我是说我曾经喜欢照顾他这个大个子。他从来就不是，以后也不会是个负担。去把他的药拿过来。哦，还有他明天早上的药。我们今晚会有一个该死的睡觉派对。”

Fiona意识到自己说了什么之后，脸色就柔和了起来，和平时一样，她又说错话了。

“我不是那个意思，Mickey。你以前对他很好，真的很好。很抱歉我们从来没告诉过你这一点。你们分手之后我们都很难过，特别是你又马上被抓进监狱了。我们知道那很难，也看着你是怎么样和他相处的。你每天都越来越爱他。甚至他诊断出疾病以后也是。然后他就开始经常偷偷溜走。不只是对你，他对我们也是这样。。。。我。。。”

Mickey没猜到她会说这些。Fiona从来没有喜欢过他，老实说，他甚至以为Ian踢他去监狱的时候她还会很开心呢。他仔细看了看她，过去的几个月里，她似乎老了很多，满面愁容。Ian不只对Mickey干了很多事，他也对家里人做了很多伤人的事。

“Fiona，没事了，你也知道我，我喜欢跟别人吵架，我刚刚只是在吓吓你而已。只是，现在去把他的药拿过来吧。他今晚待在这里也没事，我不会对他做什么事的，如果你担心的是这个的话。嗯，额，如果你那还有樱桃派给我带过来点，我喜欢吃甜的，那也算是我的最爱。。。”

Fiona笑了笑，走回了家。Mickey靠在门框上等着她回来。他偷瞄了一眼沙发，发现Ian在对他笑着。

他看向门外，Fiona把衣服和樱桃派都拿过来了。

“谢了，Mickey。给你特意拿了片超大的，确保Ian。。。”

“知道了，大眼妹，我之前照顾过他，记得吗。还有，教你家的小狼崽一些过马路的规则，这小家伙今天差点被车撞了，我还差点违背了软禁。我才不要又一次因为该死的Gallagher而入狱呢。哦哦，“不可能”任务进行中。我喜欢一些间谍的破事。”

她还没能说上话，他就把门关上了。他听到Ian在沙发上笑了。

“嘿，瞌睡虫，我看见你刚刚在抓着你的屌呻吟呢。你要是把你那恶心的红毛精子弄在了我该死的沙发上，我会让你用舌头舔干净的。再给你个保持干净的动力，Svet那天弄了一些恶心的俄罗斯母乳在上面，我不觉得她会勤快的弄掉。所以如果你要舔干净我的客厅，估计你会把那些都吞了。

Ian坐起身，拿了个枕头砸他。他看起来好多了，几个小时的睡眠果然对他有好处。

“操你的Mick。我要吃东西。既然你这么乐于救人，还允许我在你沙发上自摸，不如再让我这个快饿死的人吃点东西。那是不是说明你刚刚在看着我？现在谁才是有病的那个，Mickey？”

Mickey对着他笑了笑，而Ian正挑眉看着他，邪恶地笑着。Mickey什么都没说，只是把Fiona拿过来的食物递给了他。他们俩一边吃着，一边笑着对彼此说脏话。他们嘲笑着汤姆克鲁斯(Tom Cruise)有多荒谬，但他们俩都不觉得他不性感。

——————

Mandy回到家听到了两个人的笑声。她转过身准备留给他们一点私人空间，但说实在的，她还是想先亲眼看看。

“嘿，这不是我认识的那个，我爱你，我恨你，我喜欢你，我想杀了你，我猜你还好，那个基的不行了的基佬嘛！傻屌，最近怎么样？”

Ian看着她，脸上满是喜悦。他的皮肤泛着红，也许是因为生病了，但她觉得Mickey的功劳应该比Ian的病更大些。

“我今晚要在这过夜，Mickey今晚是我的护士了”

“滚蛋”

她看着他哥哥，他的嘴角笑的都要咧到耳边了。而Yev正舒服的躺在他腿上睡觉。她把注意力转移回沙发上那个开心的红毛。

“你现在的状态比我早上看到你生病时的样子好多了。退烧了你看起来也好多了。我觉得我们应该把他送回家了，你也是这样想的吧，Mickey？”

她看着她哥，等着他给一个让Ian留下来的借口，她知道他会有借口的。

“还不行，他承诺说要陪我看完一整季的“pimp my ride”，他讨厌关于车子的破东西，但我就想看他难受的样子，就像我今天一整天都要忍受他生病的破事一样。我发誓他肯定让我们的沙发染上虱子了。”

“我相信你会处理好的，我的腿要断了，去睡觉了，晚安废柴们。”

“晚安，小公主。”Ian说。

“晚安，人渣，自慰别太大声了。”Mickey说。

“拿木条好好操自己吧，或者，最好你们再互相操吧，你们俩肯定都想这样。”

她就是忍不住笑了，她没有低头看向他们，只是直直的走回房间，重重的扑倒在了床上。


	11. 第十一章

“拿木条好好操自己吧，或者，最好你们再互相操吧，你们俩肯定都想这样。”Mandy一边上楼一边说着。Ian还在笑着，这笑容是不会消散的，今晚过的太棒了。他现在脑袋里多云晴朗，已经没有雾气了！

Ian转过头对着Mickey笑，但Mickey脸上的笑容已经不复存在了。Ian叹了叹气。过去的几个小时过的超级棒，可现在却没了。  
该死的Mandy。虽然Ian觉得她的主意听起来很棒，但看着Mickey脸上酸涩的表情，他似乎并不喜欢这个主意。如果明天早上我还在这，我肯定要扭她的乳头。他被自己的这个想法逗笑了。

“什么东西这么好笑？”Mickey低声咆哮着说。他的眉头紧锁，怒气外散，Ian觉得该检查一下自己有没有三度烧伤了。

“我只是在笑我想到了一个你的“招牌”想法。”

“那是什么鬼意思。”他还在怒视着他。幸好有婴儿睡在他大腿上，不然看Mickey这么愤怒，他随时都有可能从座位上跳起来打他一顿了。

“我很生气，Mandy居然毁了这么一个美好的夜晚，所以我准备明天早上扭一下她的乳头。那是Mickey的招牌动作，所以我就笑了呗，真是的！“

Mickey的嘴角扬起了一丝笑容，Ian发现他脸上愤怒的表情消散了。

“我明天早上绝对要这样做，你那么娘炮肯定不敢！”说着，Mickey笑了起来。

Ian笑了笑，但他还没有天真到以为他们俩这样就没事了。但他会努力的，他们会好起来的。他真的很想谈谈昨晚的事情，但他还不想再吵一架。他真的不想毁了现在这个氛围，他想尽可能久的维持现在的状态。但他的内心有一种感觉在咬噬着他，想让他说点什么。他想把那些话都吐露出来，但他不知道什么时候说才好，也不知道自己到底该说些什么。他需要好好想想。他们又坐了一会，Ian越来越坐立不安，他咬着唇打算先说点轻松的事。

“Mickey，我额，今天谢谢你了，为了照顾我，你今天肯定糟糕透了。所以，额，谢了。”

“别那么煽情，擎天柱，专心看节目。你那饥渴的手离自己远点，该死的饥渴青少年。”

Mickey起身把Yev放在小床上，走去冰箱拿了瓶啤酒还有一瓶给Ian的佳得乐。他走过去把佳得乐递给他，但Ian却抓住了他的手腕。

“Mickey，我想告诉你一点事情。。。”

Ian等着Mickey把手抽出来，但他没有，只是盯着Ian。他脸上的表情很难读懂，所以Ian想，去它的，然后继续说着。

“我现在没有男朋友，我也肯定不会再操Kash了。我也没有在和任何人交往，现在没有。我试过了，就是最开始。。。你知道的。。。抱歉，我试了，但那不对，感觉一点都不对。听着，我没有期望你能重新和我在一起。我知道我们之间已经完了，但是。。。我只是想让你知道，我真的很讨厌撒谎，特别是对你撒谎。我对我做过的一切都很抱歉，我有很多话想说。那天晚上我道歉的时候，你说的对，那并不是全部。我想告诉你，我其实还有更多想说的，但我需要一点时间。我需要保证我说的话，我做的事情对你、我来说都是正确的。但我的脑袋真是乱糟糟的。现在，我只是想让你知道我没有在操别人。啊。。。也许这就是我为什么在梦里还乱摸自己，对吧？我的药终于不再影响我的性欲了，所以现在我猜我 ，额，想弥补我们之间失去的时间。”

Ian把话都说出来了，瞬间感觉舒服多了。他意识到自己还抓着Mickey的手腕，而Mickey还没有把手抽出来。他并不想放开，但他还是放手了。

他的嗓子因为一直说话而变得干哑，所以他拿起了饮料，然后看回Mickey。他以为他会说点什么，或者直接走开。但他什么都没做，只是坐在了沙发上靠近Ian，把脚翘在了咖啡桌上。他看着电视，开口前先抿了口啤酒。

“你还真是喜欢分享啊，Gallagher。你只要把自己饥渴的屌收好，我们俩之间就好了。还有谢了。。。额，你把真相告诉了我。你应该经常这么做，我听说这样对你的灵魂什么的有好处，虽然你们红毛没有灵魂。”

Mickey说话的时候并没有看着Ian，只是又喝了一口啤酒才继续说着。他的眼睛一直避免看向Ian那边。

“还有额，昨晚真是很疯狂，不过谢谢你。。。天啊我真讨厌这鬼东西，但，谢谢你的坦白。我今晚不想再听到任何跟昨晚有关的事情了。我现在状态还不错。我们能不能只是坐在这，看着电视上的Xzibit把一个该死的鱼缸改装到这辆破烂的福特车上？”

Mickey并没有回头，但Ian看到他瞄了他几眼。他也靠在了沙发上，把脚放在了Mickey旁边的桌子上，手则放在了自己的大腿上。他们静静的坐在那，偷看着彼此。Mickey还一度把膝盖弯了一个角度，让自己的腿靠近Ian的。所以Ian把手从大腿上移开，放在了他和Mickey中间，还把手指张开，几乎能蹭到Mickey的腿。Mickey的啤酒喝完了，他身体前倾把啤酒罐放在桌上，把腿靠在了Ian的腿上，但他靠回沙发上时，还把腿靠着。Ian再也受不了了，他把手轻轻的放在Mickey的腿上。Mickey紧张的绷紧了身体，但他只是坐在那，并没有移开。Ian把手放的高了一点，几乎要碰到了Mickey的屌。

“你他妈在干嘛？”

他终于看向了Ian，声音颤抖着。Ian没有移开自己的手，但身子倾向了Mickey，看着他。他能看到他眼中的情欲，Mickey裤裆里的勃起也在证明着他想要这样，想要Ian触碰它。

“我只是，我不知道。。。我以为我们俩可以。。。”Ian把手放在了Mickey的屌上，他兴奋而期待地舔着唇。他感觉他是那么坚挺，摸起来那么舒服。他看着Mickey把手放在了Ian的手上，用力压着。

“Gallagher，你现在他妈的是在对我求爱吗？”他靠近了一点，轻笑着，眼角还反射着电视机发出的光亮。

Ian咬着唇，轻声的说。“如果你想让我这么做的话，Milkovich？”

Ian等着他的答案。Mickey只是盯着他，一边眉毛挑了起来。他看着Mickey脸色沉了下来。Ian咬了咬下唇，感觉到Mickey的情绪变了。他抱着自己，等着那即将到来的无法避免的拒绝。

“最基本的规则。不许再有像之前一样的那种卿卿我我的肉麻蠢事。我们来一炮，就这样。我还是对你很生气，所以我的嘴巴不会靠近你身体的任何部位，或者是你的屌。我会做好自己的准备，因为我真的不想让你摸我。我只想要你的屌，懂了吗？”

Ian不知道他想听Mickey说些什么，但这真不是他想听到的。不管怎么样，他想要他，现在他就想和Mickey能进展多少就多少。而且，他真的很想要他，很想。

“啊啊。。。嗯。。。我可以做到”

“我的房间，现在。”

Ian坐在那盯着Mickey，这要发生了，这件事真的要发生了！他们要做了。我没别的意思，就是性而已。他可以做到，没有感情，只是性。Mickey站起身等着。Ian没动，他还在试着搞清楚现在到底发生了什么。他真的能做到吗？他的确是有感情的。。。

“我他妈说话没说清楚吗？我要把我儿子放回床上。你去我房间里等着。上楼左转，然后直走到尽头。等我把你弄上楼，估计你要等一百年了，Gallaghar，这才不是该死的Hallmark公司的慢热电影呢。”

Ian看着Mickey把宝宝抱上楼，可Ian还是动不了。Mickey停在了第三级楼梯上，看向Ian，扭头示意他跟上。Ian起身走上楼梯，跟在Mickey后面，一路盯着他那完美的臀部。他看着Mickey把Yev抱进了Svetlana的房间，她不知道什么时候回来的，对着他们嘟囔了几声就去睡了。他看着他在小婴儿的额头上亲了一下，离开前还摸了摸他的头。Ian看到这一幕，心都要化了。他直接走过他身旁，进了房间，Ian紧跟着他。Mickey背对他把裤子脱了。Ian把衬衫撩过了头顶，但眼睛一直没离开过Mickey的后背。Mickey还穿着上衣和内裤。他弯下腰从床底拿出鞋盒，掏出了里面的润滑油。然后他走了出去。

“你现在要去哪？”

“我才不要在你面前做这种破事呢。我会回来的，你坐着就好。稍微撸一下自己，保证你已经准备好上我了。”

他走出去带上了门。哇，Mickey看起来很愤怒，似乎一点也不想再做这件事了。Ian走到床边看到了街对面自己房间的窗户。站在这，他可以直接看到他的房间，看到他的床，他在想Mickey是不是会站在这看着他。他希望是这样。他一直很兴奋，他们终于又能做这件事了，和Mickey做爱。但这感觉一点都不对劲。这感觉像是。。。一切都糟糕透了，而且，是那么那么的悲伤。他就站在那盯着夜色，直到他听到卧室的门开了，转身看到Mickey怒视着他。他看着他走向床，把内裤脱了，在床沿弯下了身。在楼下的时候他们的心情是那么兴奋，那么渴望对方，但当他们一起待在这个房间的时候，一切都变了。他听到Mickey那边传来生硬的声音。

“你准备好了没？赶紧的，过来上我！”

“我算是遇到了点问题，你有点像个情绪杀手。。。你确定你准备好做这件事了吗？”

他听到Mickey叹了口气。

“我的菊花已经准备好了。。。所以，嗯，我该死的准备好了。”

Ian并不是在说他的那个部位有没有准备好，他是想说他的心，他的脑袋有没有准备好。他知道Mickey也清楚，但他适时的转移了话题。不管怎么样，他还是走向了床边。他站在Mickey身后，轻轻的把手放在了他的背上。抓着他的肌肤，他试着回忆起相似的场景，好让自己硬起来。他记得那个时候Mickey还渴望着他，任他触摸自己，亲吻自己。回忆起效了，他又硬了起来。他一只手放在Mickey的臀部上，开始抚摸着自己，慢慢的硬到可以带上套，抹上润滑油。他只是把尖端顶到了Mickey的菊花，Mickey就呻吟了。他身体往后一顶，把自己更猛的撞向Ian，让他更深的进入自己。Ian慢慢的推进，直到他终于全根没入。

“操”

他们俩同时说了一声。Ian笑了。他慢慢的把自己拉出来，再次全根没入。他又重复做了几次，想让Mickey适应这种感觉。他是那么的紧致，他被包裹着的感觉是那么的美妙。他慢慢加快了速度，两只手都放在了Mickey的臀部上，把自己推进又推出，推进又推出。他在Mickey屁股上狠狠的打了一下，听到了那期待已久的，他所希望的Mickey的呻吟。他揉了揉他屁股上红色的印记，那是他一次又一次撞进他身体所留下来的痕迹。他把手移向Mickey的头部，抓住了一大把黑发，然后把他的头往后拉。Mickey的嘴里又传出一丝呻吟。Ian对自己做的事情很满意。他希望Mickey能把上衣脱了，他想在他的皮肤上尽情的轻咬，舔舐，亲吻。但Mickey今晚立下了规则，所以现在这样已经足够了。

“嘿，Gallagher，操我再狠一点。”

Ian按他说的做了。他把手从Mickey的头发处移开，抓住了他的脖子。他更快更狠的撞进了他的身体，直到他发现自己刺激到了那个特殊的点。他更紧的抓着他的脖子，就像Mickey以前喜欢的那样。

“操，对。。。就是那里。。。对，好。。。操。。。就是那！”

“天啊，Mick，你那里感觉真棒。。。那么紧。。。那么适合。。。为我高潮吧。。。射吧。。。啊，该死的！”

这感觉真的很棒，而且他们已经很久没做过了。Ian已经临近高潮了，他希望Mickey也是这样。他低头看见Mickey一只手撸着自己，另一只手紧紧的攥着床单。Ian想帮他一把，他是那么的想触摸它，但当他伸手过去时，Mickey把他的手用力拍开了。

“别。。。就。。噢。。操”

Ian懂了。不许触碰那美味的屌。这就是该死的惩罚。好吧，如果他不能碰他，那他就更狠的操Mickey吧。

“你快了吗？”Ian弯下腰在他耳边轻声问着。

“嗯。。。对。。。快了” Mickey嘟哝着。

Ian忍不住想靠近Mickey身上的敏感点，他知道如果他正确的刺激到他，他能让Mickey爽到膝盖都软了。但这有点风险，Mickey已经警告过他了。不过，去它的，他忍不住想这样做。他用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的脖子，然后向上舔到他的下巴，轻轻的咬了一口。

“操。。。我。。。快了。。。”然后Mickey就射了，Ian也紧跟着他。两个人倒在了床上，结束了这次很快就结束的，但又期待已久的性爱。

－－－－－－

他们都躺了一会，感觉全身力气都都被抽光了。好一会，Mickey才感觉到自己的腿又恢复力气了。他从地板上抓了件衬衫把自己擦干净，然后把衬衫递给Ian让他擦干身体。他看着Ian把套套取下来，绑个结扔进了垃圾桶。他把自己擦了干净，然后躺在Mickey的床上盯着天花板看。Mickey起身给自己换了条干净的内裤，然后换了上衣，全程背对着Ian，操，刚刚真爽。虽然是以一种很糟糕，很奇怪的方式。也许他们可以这样做，如果Ian能遵守他的规则的话。的确，他让这个混蛋抓了自己的头发，还允许他打了自己的屁股，但Mickey真的因为这一些有点粗鲁的举动而兴奋。还有舔舐脖子，操。。。他陷的太深，甚至没办法拒绝他。下一次，他肯定会拒绝的。。。操，下一次。冷静点，Mickey，别让这个混蛋完全回归到你的生活中。。。现在还不行，你还他妈的没准备好呢！！他真的该搞清楚他和Ian之间这件该死的事情到底是怎么回事。

当他终于转身过去，准备好面对他时，他发现Ian已经在他床上睡着了。

操，他还打算让他睡在沙发上的。他走向自己的床，推了推Ian，但他没醒过来，所以Mickey把床上这个瘦长的男人往旁边推了推，自己也躺了上去。他躺在那面对着Ian，数着他脸上的雀斑，看着他时不时皱起眉头，看着他的头发掉在脸上的样子是那么可爱。他忍不住用手把他的头发抚上去，Ian在梦里笑了。Mickey也笑了。Ian一次又一次的翻身，Mickey只是看着他的这场小表演。他也累了，但他就是忍不住想看着他。Ian躺在床上，月光正好洒进了屋内，红毛的那白皙的肌肤在月光照耀下煜煜生辉。他这时看起来是那么的不真实。Mickey打了个哈欠，感觉到了自己的眼皮在打架。但他睡着之前，Ian翻了个身，把手臂环在了Mickey身上。他的头靠在他的肩头，把自己贴的更近了一些。Ian现在整个身体都压着Mickey，头靠在他的肩膀，红毛散在Mickey的脸上。那闻起来就像是。。。Ian，就像是家的味道。Mickey亲了亲他的头顶，告诉自己他再也不会亲他的头了，然后才沉沉睡去。。。至少他不会再试着去亲。

第二天早上醒来，Mickey发现床上只有他一个人。他很失望。Ian总是会早起，而Mickey能赖多久就多久。他打了个哈欠，伸了个懒腰，然后下楼去。培根。。。他能闻到培根的味道。他走进厨房，看到了Mandy和Ian在做饭。他的胃翻滚了一下，只是知道Ian还在这，他就很高兴了，他还以为他今天早上就离开了呢。

“早安，瞌睡虫，我和Ian在煎培根和华夫饼做早餐。咖啡已经煮好了。我要去叫醒Svetlana了，她可真能睡！Yev在游戏围栏里玩呢，他已经吃过了。”Mandy走过去，刚经过他身边，他就扭了一下她的乳头。

“我操！！你他妈多大了还这样玩？？该死的，这很痛好不好” 她打了他一下，而Mickey只是对着她大笑。

“要怪就怪Gallagher吧，那可是他的主意，只不过他胆子太小没敢这么做而已。”Ian看着Mandy，耸了耸肩。

“我还真不喜欢大清早就被性骚扰，除非我喝了两杯咖啡之后。可这杯才是第一杯！”

Mandy翻了个白眼，上楼去叫醒Svetlana。

“唉，你可真是个娘炮的雀斑小子” Mickey走向Yev，给了他一个早安的拥抱，然后才走回厨房给自己倒了一大杯咖啡。当他转过身，他发现Ian站在那盯着他。Mickey笑了笑，而Ian只是尴尬的清了清嗓子。

“你。。。睡的还好吗？抱歉，我昨晚晕过去了，占了你的床。”他把咖啡递给Mickey，然后走过去把培根和华夫饼装盘。

“无所谓了，我也累坏了，我把你踢到一边就睡了。”Mickey坐在桌边，确保自己能清晰地看到红毛给他做早餐的样子。居家的Ian真的让他性致大发。

“好。。。我今天早上不知道该干嘛，我本来想离开的，但我下楼的时候Mandy在这，她逼我来做早餐。。。所以我希望这对你来说不会太尴尬？”Ian把餐盘放在桌子上，坐了下来。他避免看向Mickey，脸稍微红了一点。

“你他妈才尴尬呢，我才不关心你做了什么，你在不在这里，说的好像我在乎一样。”Mickey往盘子里盛满了食物，开始吃着早餐。他抬起头看向Ian，他已经一点都不觉得尴尬了，他正邪恶的对他笑着，Mickey感觉自己的屌抽动了一下。

“别他妈的再那样对着我笑了，Gallagher ，不然我肯定会打爆你的喉咙。把枫糖浆拿给我，我在这里快饿死了。”Ian把枫糖浆拿了过来，但不打算放手。他们俩就那样坐在那互相盯着，枫糖浆还举在空中。

“所以昨晚的事情以后还会有吗？还是那只是一夜情？”

Ian不打算放开那个瓶子，除非他得到了答案。这家伙身体强壮，把瓶子抓的死死的。Mickey试着去拿，但如果他想要枫糖浆，就要先回答那个问题。这混蛋真是无耻！

“我的早餐都要凉了，混蛋。。。我才不知道呢。这件事真他妈的奇怪。快把该死的枫糖浆给我。”Ian放开了手，听到了Mickey的回答令他有点悲伤。但是他还是勉强自己挤出了一个假笑，吃着自己的早餐。Mickey知道这不是Ian想要的答案，但他现在压根不知道自己他妈的在干嘛。突然，Mickey感觉有个硬硬的东西砸在了他的后脑勺上。

“啊。。我操，怎么回事？？”

他转过身去，看到Svetlana站在楼梯上正用俄语骂着他。

“臭婊子，你知道我听不懂俄语，说英语！！”

“你在浴室是想自慰玩玩还是操那个红毛我不管。把它带回你房间。我刚刚差点拿这恶心的东西来刷牙了！”

Mickey低头看到了地上的瓶子，皱着眉弯身把它捡了起来。那是润滑油，他昨晚落在浴室了。他们俩在餐桌两头互相看着对方，同时笑了出声。

吃完早餐洗完碗，他以为Ian要离开了，但他发现客厅里Mandy，Svetlana和Ian正在聊着日常的琐事，感觉很。。。平常。他不停地瞄向Ian，他想看看他还是不是他以前爱过的那个Ian。他的样子，笑容，声音都没变，但Mickey还是不能确定。  
Romani医生说的对，Mickey以前因为他的安全感和其他问题对Ian做了很多糟糕透顶的事情。Ian却一次又一次地原谅了他。他也应该这样做。其实Ian完全有理由做出这些混蛋的举动。但Mickey的自尊心太强，而且他也很害怕再一次爱上Ian。如果他又一次离开自己该怎么办？。。。Mickey肯定接受不了那样的结果。他又开始抓挠着自己的胸口，这是他在监狱里新养成的一个习惯，每次紧张他就会这样。虽然刺青已经没了，但不知道为什么，他每次因为Ian而沉迷在自己的想法里时，他的胸口就开始传来灼热的痛感。那感觉，就像是那些墨水想要覆盖住他的胸口，他的心，在上面写满Ian的名字。

“我现在应该回家了，到午饭时间，我得回去吃药了。Fi只把早上的药给了我。还有我今晚还要去Kash and Grab工作，从下午四点开始上夜班。”

Ian的声音把Mickey从思考中拽了出来。Ian站在门口紧张地踱来踱去，很明显他不想离开。。。Mickey的胸口又开始烧着。

“你什么时候下班？”

Mandy在和Ian聊天，她跳起来给了他一个再见的拥抱。他也应该起身给他一个拥抱吗？

“应该是9点，不过一般我要到9点半才离开。“Ian一直盯着他，等待着什么。Mickey几乎要疯了，他的胸口好像被火烧了一样。。。我才不要拥抱他，我也不要叫他留下来或者下次再过来。我们只是炮友，又不是整天呆在一起，在沙发上腻歪的男朋友。。。虽然他们待在一起的时光很美好。。。不！他们俩只是炮友而已，就这样。

Mickey把目光从Ian身上移开，看着Yev在玩一些毛绒玩具。他起身过去坐在了他的儿子旁边，看着这个小家伙真是他转移注意力的好方法。他决定不要叫他留下来。

“你下班了能不能顺路过来我工作的地方，陪我走回家？”

好啊。。。Ian还会回来，而Mickey甚至不用像一个有感情的小婊砸一样问他。操！他现在真想亲一口他这个需要关爱的妹妹！  
“好啊，嗯，那我们晚点再见，谢谢你让我在你家住了一晚。”

Mickey并没有看向他，但他知道Ian还在门口徘徊。他能感觉到他正盯着Mickey。他没抬头，只是一直陪着Yev坐在地板上玩。终于，他听到他关门离开的声音。Mickey从窗户望出去，看到红毛小跑着过了马路回到家。他居然已经开始想他了。他感觉到有一部分自己已经迷失了。他估计自己很快又会被他吸引回去的！


	12. 第十二章

他第一天上班无聊透了。只是为那些压根没注意到他存在的混蛋服务，整理随时会被熊孩子们踢倒的货架，还要防止Frank过来骗吃骗喝。

不过他并不在意，他今天很开心。

他一直在脑袋里重演昨晚和今天早上发生的事情。他在Mickey的床上醒来，搂抱着他。他知道如果Mickey醒来发现自己把他搂在怀中，他肯定会翻脸的。这真是巨大的成功！

Mickey甚至都不让Ian触摸他，更别说像那样的搂抱，在他的“基础规则”手册中绝对是个禁令。可是天啊，那感觉真棒。他偷偷地用鼻头轻蹭他的肩窝，闻着他的味道，鼻子上下嗅着，光是Mickey的皮肤那柔软的触感就让他兴奋的不行。他甚至还大胆地轻吻了他，虽然只是把唇在他的下巴上掠过。不过那时Mickey有点被惊动了，所以Ian只好小心翼翼地下了床。他走到厨房，发现Mandy紧盯着他。她把煎着鸡蛋的锅对着他，一副“我知道你昨晚都做了些什么”的样子。

昨晚并不是最理想的情况，但他毕竟是和Mickey共处一室。对于现在，只是像这样拥有他的一小部分就已经足够了。Ian清楚地知道Mickey还需要一点时间，Ian自己也在试着找到自我，弄清自己想走的路。他知道他还想要和Mickey在一起，可他却不知道这对他，或者是对那个黑发男孩来说是不是一件正确的事情。他爱过他，他知道那是全心全意地。可他还能让Mickey再一次接受Ian，接受他仍然会有郁期和精神崩溃的事实吗？他能够忍受Mickey脸上那担忧和恐惧的神色吗？但环绕在他脑海中最大的问题和恐惧却是，如果他们真的还有可能在一起的话，Mickey还会有可能像以前一样爱着Ian吗？

他走向Mandy工作的地方，一路上都沉浸在自己的想法里。他反反复复地想，是的，我还想要更多的他，我想要他的全部。。。不，我不能这么做，对他来说，我身上要处理的事情太多了，他不能也不会再要回我的 。而且现在Mickey和他的关系？操。。。先是那些玩笑，然后是怒火。。。还有性。。。他很享受，可是Mickey还满意吗？似乎刚开始的时候他备受折磨，还让Ian留在房间里，自己去浴室做好准备 。操，那可真不咋地。他一边走着，喜悦也慢慢消失，他脑海里的雾气又占了上风，转变成了一朵满载着自我厌恶的想法和质疑。

“你他妈走的也太慢了，我站在这屁股都要冻掉了！”

他抬起头，发现自己已经站在了餐厅前面，Mandy正靠墙抽着烟，抱着自己的双臂，试图抵御那凛冽的寒风。

“抱歉，今晚太忙了。”

他们并肩沉默地走着，Ian还沉浸在自己的想法中。Mandy看了他几眼，脸上出现了几分担忧。

“你还好吗？你那边发生了什么事情吗？”

“我只是在想点东西而已”

“听起来你很痛苦啊” 她轻笑着推了推他。“到家之后要不要来我家坐坐？我们可以坐在沙发上抽根大麻，像以前一样一边吃着垃圾食品，一边吐槽这件破事？”

“也许吧”

她把手环住了他的手，靠在他身上，一起走回了家。在进屋之前，Ian的神经就开始疯狂的抽动了，脑海里的雾气也变得更浓厚了。他让她领他进门，一起坐在了沙发上。他一直心不在焉的，甚至不确定他们刚进屋时Mickey有没有在客厅。他知道他最终肯定会出现在这个屋子里的，他不知怎么地能够感觉到他的存在。

“我打算卷根大麻，炸点爆米花。你要挑部喜欢的电影吗？”

“你挑吧”

Ian坐在那，透过窗户盯着自己的家发呆。他本来今天一天心情都很棒。他很讨厌为什么有时候情绪能变的这么快，今晚也不是他第一次从开心一下子转变成悲伤了。他真的很讨厌这些情绪有时候能够深深地击中他，影响他。他觉得自己应该起身回家了，可他的腿却不听使唤。

Mandy回来后他们开始抽烟。刚吸了一口大麻，他就感觉好多了，感觉身体轻盈了许多。他还是没说一句话，只是坐在那假装看着电影。

Fiona给他发信息问他在哪，他简短的回复她说自己就在街对面，不用担心。他坐在那傻盯着屏幕，天知道过了多久，甚至都没有注意到Mandy在放什么电影。Mandy在笑着什么，可他并没有跟她一起笑。

他的电话又响了，他打开手机，没看发件人的名字就点开了信息。

你还好吗。今天的工作很糟糕？那个戴头巾的家伙骚扰你了吗？

Ian又读了一遍，然后看了看是谁发的。是Mickey。他看向了Mickey，他正坐在另一个沙发上看着电视，一只手抓着一罐啤酒，另一只手则拿着手机。

我还好。应该只是心情有点糟糕吧。我一变的疯狂就会这样。

不管了，哪怕是普通人也会有心情不好的时候啊。振奋一点。

Mandy慢慢在沙发上睡着了，她扭动着身体把头靠在手臂上休息，而腿则伸向Ian那边，试图伸展开来。

“那婊子从来不尊重别人的空间。她会一直踢你的，你最好坐过来这边，不然你大腿上肯定满是淤青。”

Mickey的声音打破了安静的氛围。一想到一些事情，Ian的内心深处就受到了伤害。他爱过这声音，可这个声音的主人还会再次爱上他吗？他真的值得拥有Mickey的爱吗？他开始感觉自己的胸口变的紧绷，整个房间都让他觉得窒息。他需要走出去，他要回家，爬回他舒适的床上。

“我最好还是走吧”

他站起身打算离开，可他走过Mickey身边时，他能感觉到他正攥着他的衬衫。

“别。。。”

Ian低头看着他，看到了Mickey那张漂亮脸蛋上的担忧。湖蓝色的眼睛对上了灰绿色的眼睛。Mickey咬着他的下唇，一直看着Ian。Ian动不了了，他再也不想离开了。他只想坠入Mickey的手臂中，抱着他，鼻尖蹭着他的脖颈，闻着他的皮肤。那味道就像陈年佳酿，又像大麻让他上瘾，那闻起来就是纯粹的Mickey的味道。可他不知道该做什么。他感觉糟糕透了。他爱过这个男人，可同时他也知道这是不对的。这不是让他们再在一起的正确方式。他们已经一起走了那么远，而Ian毁了它，他不知道现在该怎么样再让他们回到他们心中真正归属的地方了。

他们保持着那个姿势，感觉似乎过了几年的时间，可Mickey的手还攥着Ian的衬衫底部，盯着他看。Ian也站在那看着他。他并没有意识到自己的手在移动，直到他的手放在了Mickey的脸上，轻轻的捧着。他看着Mickey闭上了眼睛，轻轻地让自己的脸在Ian的手上蹭着。那感觉太舒服了，Ian脑海里的云就在那时散去了，解放了他的大脑。他开始觉得有希望了，也许这真的有用。一定会有希望的，因为这张脸正被他捧在手心，脸和手就是这么完美的贴合在了一起，那感觉就是太合适了。

他什么话都没说，只是把手从Mickey的脸上移开，走过去坐在他身边。Mickey还紧抓着他的衬衫，一秒都想放他走。Ian能看到他脸上恐惧的表情，他害怕Ian会离开他。终于，他意识到Ian只是坐了下来，他的脸色放松了下来，抓着Ian衬衫的手也松了开来。他们坐在那没有说一句话，也没有相互触碰。Mickey几次清了清嗓子，打算说点什么，可他还是什么都没说出来。所以Ian鼓足勇气开了口。

“Mickey，我知道你讨厌谈论这些破事，可我们真的需要把话说清楚。我不想给你压力，让你去做任何事情，但是这些情感，它们纠缠着我。我知道这对我们俩都不好。它们只是把我的脑袋弄的一团糟，这已经足够糟糕了，可我觉得它们也在你的脑海中烦扰着你。我想要这个，Mick，不管这是什么，但是。。。昨晚。。。”

他深呼吸了一口气，打算搞清楚自己要怎么告诉Mickey，昨晚到底糟糕在哪，错在哪。他并不打算辱骂他，或者是让他感觉自己不想再跟他睡，因为他并不想再要这世间的其他任何东西了。但他只想感觉自己和他是相连的，哪怕只有一点点也好。可昨晚，他们之间根本就没有任何情感联系。只有痛苦和悲伤。Ian绝对不会再来一次悲伤的性爱，哪怕是为了Mickey，他也不要这么做。

“我知道。。。我表现的很奇怪什么的。。。”

Mickey突然开口，吓到了Ian。Ian转头看向了他。Mickey还面对着电视机，故意不看着Ian，可他的声音里就已经包含着足够的情感了。Ian知道Mickey以前会很讨厌他昨晚的举动，知道他也觉得那是多么错误的一件事。他需要重新确认一次那不是他的错。

“不是你的错，我理解你。我就是个混蛋，而且你心里有一大部分还恨着我的所作所为。我知道，我不会对你生气的。你所做出的事情和你产生的情感都是由我的所作所为造成的，而我永远不会因为这个而对你生气。但我觉得有一部分你可能还，我不清楚，还在某种程度上想要着我。。。是吗？”

他等待着他的答案，他很害怕会听到Mickey说不。他完全有权利说不。那天晚上Mickey对他叫喊着的样子，崩溃地哭起来呜咽着的样子重新浮现在他的脑海中，他几乎能够确定，那答案就是一个大大的不。

“答案很明显，毕竟我们昨晚操过了。。。我不知道我能不能这样做。。你知道的。。。就是恢复我们原来的关系。。。”

Mickey终于在说话时把头转向了Ian，看着他。电视机在他脸上闪着蓝色和灰色的光，照进了他那悲伤而困惑的双眼。他给出的答案比Ian想象的好多了。

“我懂，我并没有要叫你这样做。就像我说的，我不知道我们俩在一起对我们来说还是不是正确的事情。只是。。。我似乎只是没办法远离你。。。我很怀念我们曾经的友谊，Mick，你知道吗？”

纯粹而诚实的真相。Ian对自己很不确定，不知道自己能给这个男人什么。他只知道自己没办法离开，他需要靠近Mickey。那让他感觉很真实，很放松，还能感觉到有一丝平和。的确，他有时候会让自己发疯，可那种时候，还有什么事情不会让他发疯？  
“听着，我不介意你过来我家待着，然后我们额，做点。。。事情。我们能不能继续做那件事？你知道的，就是做炮友什么的。这可以给我们一点时间来适应一下，搞清楚究竟发生了什么。也可以给我点时间阻止自己继续做个生气的混蛋，然后把这件事放下。不过我还是要坚守自己的基础规则，我只是。。。嗯。所以，做炮友？”

Mickey又继续盯着电视看了。Ian知道他对现在这段对话感觉很不舒服，他也很了解Mickey，知道现在不应该再逼他做出更多让步了。

“我真的很爱这样，Mick，真的。”

Mickey在沙发上舒服地靠着，转头面向Ian，嘴角勾起了一丝笑容。

“我们能不能别再叽里呱啦地讲着我们的情感还有其他的破事了。因为这些煽情的蠢事，我发誓我的屌都快要变成阴道了。”

Ian咯咯地笑着，对他回了个微笑。

“我肯定更喜欢有屌的你，那我现在还是闭嘴吧。”

说完，他们俩一起坐在沙发上，沉浸在自己的想法中，想着到底这样做能为他们的复合带来多少的可能性。他们俩都很兴奋，但也该死的很害怕！

－－－－－－

Ian那晚没有留下来过夜。Mickey很开心他们现在的关系好多了，但他还没有准备好要习惯和他一起睡。Ian连着打了两个哈欠以后，Mickey让他把自己疲劳的屁股拖回家，好好睡一觉。Ian虽然用小狗眼神可怜巴巴的望着他，但他脸上的表情告诉着Ian不应该逼他逼得那么紧。

早上醒来的时候，他觉得好极了，真的很棒。而且这感觉持续了一个星期，又一个星期，一直持续了几个月。这开心的感觉一直好好地待在了胃里的某个地方。虽然有时候Ian会心情低落，有时候Mickey情绪不好，可总的来说，他们的关系还是一直维持了下来。

他们并没有每天都见面，Ian也很少去他家过夜，因为Mickey还没有办法好好接受这件事。他很怕自己习惯上了和他同睡一张床，然后某天醒来发现他又消失了。他也一直没有脱下过上衣。Ian觉得这很奇怪，但也没有逼他。Mickey之所以穿着上衣，是因为他不想让Ian看到他胸前的那一片混乱的痕迹。他知道他如果发现了，肯定会变得很奇怪，然后又会想多谈谈他们的过去和情感。他还没有准备好。他们现在只是炮友。至少Mickey一直这样告诉自己。Mickey一直说这只是出于方便，因为他还处在软禁中，没有办法出去泡仔。Mickey每次说出这种话，Ian都很受伤。有时候Mickey会觉得很抱歉，有时候则不会。当他感觉很抱歉的时候，他会告诉Ian自己太混蛋了，这是很典型的Mickey破事。而且会告诉他，他很喜欢有他在旁边，因为他会做Mickey喜欢吃的炒蛋。Ian只是静静等着Mickey能多让自己进入他的内心，希望有一天他们之间的关系可以更进一步。他知道这次肯定会是正确的时机。要是Mickey可以吞下他的骄傲，原谅他，并且再次卸下内心所有的防备就好了。

他们从来没有亲吻过，也没有面对面做过，但Mickey越来越能接受Ian的触碰了。他让自己的基本规则放宽了一点。当他打算在做爱时用鼻尖蹭蹭他，他也不再推开他了。他终于允许他，除了做爱以外还可以做点别的，比如抚摸他的屌，或者给他口。虽然Mickey并没有对Ian做一样的事情，但Ian能看到这个有着湖蓝色眼睛的男孩眼中的情欲，他的欲望。他会静静等着，等Mickey准备好了再做。Ian愿意等一辈子，等着这个男人再次属于他。过去的几个月让他很确定这是最正确的事情。他和Mickey，他们可以做到的。

Ian上夜班，有时候去体育馆锻炼，有时出去跑跑步，或者在Gallagher家帮点忙。他还在社区大学上课，打算成为一个健身指导，他爱着这个职业。但他每一分每一秒的空闲时间，都用来待在Milkovich家。他们陪Liam和Yevgeny一起在前门的草坪上玩，他们一起看着电影，大笑几个小时。他们一起吸嗨了，吐槽Mandy这周交的新男朋友。他们故意忘记他的名字，然后用上一个她交往的人的名字来称呼他。Ian会和Svetlana一起在客厅跳舞，而Mickey和Yevgeny一起跳。事情进展的很顺利，可他们的关系应该还能变得更好。

有些时候Ian会试着和Mickey谈谈自己的情感，或者再次道歉，Mickey会拒绝他然后转开话题。。。害怕自己会又一次失去它，害怕自己完全的投入进去。他还是没有叫过Ian的名字，这让Ian很失望。有的时候那些话差点就脱口而出了，但他最终还是没能说出来。

Mickey的心理医生经常上门来，他的软禁已经快结束了。Mickey很期待自己的新工作，一份真正的工作，一份干净体面的工作。但随着时间的推移，Ian感觉他们已经很难再继续这样下去了。他需要更进一步，他试着为了Mickey而努力保持现状，不去逼他，可他已经快忍不住了。

Ian不知道自己还能等多久。

Mickey还不能确定自己能不能真的再次完全接纳Ian。

Mandy觉得他们俩都是傻逼。

Svetlana并不在乎，只要红毛男孩继续帮她洗衣服就行。

Yevgeny最喜欢吃红色的棒冰，跟他爸爸一样。

－－－－－－

Mickey跳下床伸展着身体，操，他感觉真不错。他昨晚让Ian在这过夜了。虽然他很讨厌承认这点，但有Ian在他家过夜的晚上，比起Ian不在的时候，他醒来的时候感觉更好。他总是告诉自己这是因为他们晚上进行的3或4次充满活力的性爱，但内心深处，他知道他只是喜欢在睡前看着他，听着Ian的呼吸声，这能让他放松下来，冷静下来。Ian今天早上很早就离开了，打算在上学前去体育馆锻炼，所以Mickey起床时，看到床上没有那个瘦长的混蛋，还有点失望。但他能闻到自己皮肤上都是他的味道，这就足够让他的脸上保持微笑了。

Mickey下楼发现Svetlana和Yevgeny都在厨房里。她打算喂饱这个小家伙，不过看起来他并不喜欢她试着塞进他嘴里的东西，不管她塞的是什么。她对着这个脾气暴躁的小家伙吐出了一串俄罗斯单词。

“放弃吧你，有一个像你一样在家里整天说胡话的家伙已经够糟糕了，别再让这个小鬼开始说话时跟你一样，让我听不懂他该死的到底在说什么！”

“去你的。Yevgeny脾气真暴躁。就跟他爸一样。你来喂。”

她把一碗糊糊和勺子递给了他，然后去把Yev弄洒在她身上的糊糊给擦干净。

“我的小家伙只是很清楚他想要什么，你这东西他才不想要呢。你今天有什么计划吗？能不能把这小家伙留下来，我跟他一起玩玩。你也喜欢这样对吧，小家伙？”

“啥，你居然没对我说脏话？你还好吗？你生病了吗？还是你要死了？”

她走过来把掌心贴在他的额头上，想感觉一下他的体温。然后她抓着他的头左右晃动，假装研究他的脸。他抓住她的手腕，把她的手从自己的脸上移开。

“操你的。男人就不能对他被迫娶的婊子好一点吗？我猜我只是心情好而已。”

“啊啊啊。。。你和红毛男孩睡了。你们俩现在是一对开心的彩虹男孩了。”

“能不能给我留点隐私，你这婊子怎么就什么都知道？接下来还想干嘛，我每次拉屎之前都要先告诉你吗？”

他对她发火了，去它的。可这是该死的事实真相！他是因为Ian才变得开心的。疯婊子不仅是个神经病，她还是个该死的灵媒！

“行了，行了。别心脏病发作了。你今天跟Yev一起去外面玩吧，他需要晒晒太阳。”

“好好好。。。我会的。”

她大步走上了楼梯准备去上班。他喜欢和他儿子待在一起。他已经开始长出了轻柔的短发，还有着巨大的湖蓝色眼睛。每次Mickey看着他，他都很骄傲自己创造了他。他从来没想过自己会爱他，但他的确爱着他。。。非常非常爱。

“有人在吗，给我倒杯咖啡。。。操！Ian还在这吗？我醒来的时候是在沙发上，你们俩都不在。但今天早上我听到你们房间传出了一大堆恶心的声音。这几周他都经常在这过夜，他很快要搬过来跟你同居了吗？你们俩稳定下来了吗？”

 

她对他眨了眨眼，用手肘撞着他的肋骨调侃他。。。她知道他们发生了什么。

“我已经跟楼上那个爱管闲事的家伙说过一模一样的话了，你就别再起哄了。我发誓我很快就要打破自己不打女人的规则了！”

“好好好。我只是在想，你已经出狱了有7、8个月了吧？但我们还没有给你庆祝过你出狱的事情呢，你也知道的，我们Milkovich家就喜欢搞出狱派对。再说了我们也有别的东西要庆祝。。。我们搬进了新家，还没有庆祝过呢。我们很想你，所以我打算给你一个盛大的Mandy式派对。。。所以。。。可以吗？？”

“你知道我讨厌这些破事。。你想邀请谁？？”

他挠着自己的脖子后面，咬着下唇。太多人在会让他很紧张，他最讨厌这种互相交头接耳，甚至听人碎碎念的破事了。但他知道她真的很想要这个派对。

“Iggy和Colin是肯定要邀请的。还有我的几个朋友，我觉得Svet也愿意邀请她的几个朋友过来的，再说了，我想，你知道的。。。我们的邻居们？”

哇哦，这也太多了。现在Mickey真的很紧张。他可以应付一小部分人，但整条街上的人，不可能，他现在就要结束这件蠢事，现在！Mandy很清楚他在想什么，（她肯定和Svet一样又是精神病又是灵媒），因为她很快就让他害怕到麻木了。  
“就Kev和Vee，当然还有Gallagher一家嘛。也许还有隔壁家的Jeff和他的子女，他们很酷啊。你觉得呢？”

有Ian在的派对。。。他很期待，这样他就有理由狠狠喝醉然后吸嗨了，也让Ian嗨起来，这样他就会闭嘴了，说不定Mickey就能跟他好好交谈了。把关系推进一步。他想这么做，他真的很想。他很担心Ian再也不想接受“炮友”这个关系了。而且说实话，这几个月和Ian在一起，却一直不能亲吻他的嘴唇，不能品尝他的屌，这已经让Mickey快要崩溃了。Mickey已经观察的足够久了，他看着Ian在这段关系中的表现，Ian做的很好。他已经进步了，他也很感到很抱歉。他已经做了所有Mickey要求他做的事情，而且从来不逼他。Mickey想给Ian一些东西作为回报。他想给他另一场“谈话”。他知道这就是Ian想要的，这就是他所需要的。而且Mickey也感觉自己需要这么做，释放自己内心的一些情感，让Ian稍微住进自己的内心。虽然等到他能完全接受男朋友这个称呼，还需要很长的时间，但他很愿意多给他一些什么。

“别再那样对我挤眉弄眼了。。。什么时候？”

“我和Svet星期六都不用上班，而且星期五我已经换了早一点的轮班了，所以，周五晚上？”

今天是周一，所以Mickey还有很充足的时间决定自己该干什么，决定自己该说什么。嗯，周五不错。

“你知道Ian上夜班吗？”

Mickey知道Ian这周一直忙着工作，上学还有在家帮Fi。他只有白天的时候能多见Ian一会，或者他勉强能挤出来一点时间的时候。过去几个星期是个例外，因为Kash上了几次夜班，想躲开他的疯老婆。但Linda很快就识破了他，所以Ian这周又回去上夜班了。Mickey已经习惯了跟他一起度过每个周末，还有周一到周五的某两个晚上。估计又会变成该死的随机见面了，他讨厌这样。他有时会待在客厅盯着窗外看，希望能看到街对面的小红帽会突然闯进他家，操他这头大灰狼。通常Ian能在去体育馆和上学之间挤出一个小时。而且如果Debs已经放学回家，能够照顾Liam的话，他也许能在上班前挤出两个小时。他上完班之后的晚上会觉得很累，每次他下班过来，不到一个小时就累的睡着了。Mickey不得不叫醒他，送他回家，除非Ian那双像小狗一样可怜巴巴的眼睛能够在Mickey身上发挥魔力。不过最近，那双眼总是能成功达成目的。

要是Ian太累了不想参加派对怎么办？

“我让他们6点到7点之间过来？Ian只工作到9点。。。你就只关心这一个客人吗？相信我，Mick，如果我们要开派对的话，Ian肯定会来的。。。Ian来了你也开心，对吧，Mickey。”

她又在调侃他了。他现在真讨厌她，因为Mickey居然脸红了。他才不经常这样呢。

“你自己完蛋去吧，最好派对上多搞点啤酒和大麻。而且我才不会收拾呢。”

嗯。。。他一定要这样做。稍微敞开一点心扉，让Ian稍微进去一点。他欠他很多，Ian最近对他实在是太他妈的好了。他要告诉他自己的想法，也要告诉他自己想要怎么发展。他还会亲吻Ian，天啊，他实在等不及再次品尝他的嘴唇了。

Mickey很讨厌派对，可他真心期待这次的派对。


	13. 第十三章

自从周一晚上的“过夜”之后，Ian就没怎么见到Mickey了。周二他早早地就去了健身房，然后上了一天的课，之后还要去工作。在他到达街对面的那栋房子之前，天色已经暗了。而且他实在是太累了，所以直接回到家，倒头就睡。周三他起晚了没去晨跑，只有吃完午餐才有时间跑步。这让他的日程完全被打乱了。他本来计划着先去晨跑，然后去Mickey家和他一起吃午饭，操他，然后去杂货店买点东西回家，最后去接Liam。他看了看手表，意识到自己的时间实在是太紧了。他真不应该去跑步的。不过他还是有时间快速的来一炮的，Mickey也许还蛮欣赏他火热还冒着汗的身体。想到这，他加快了脚步。当看到Mandy向他走来时，他正在街角的转弯处跑着。

“看看这流着汗的菜豆！！你的脸快跟你的头发一个颜色了！！”

他给了她一个中指，然后把自己汗湿的头发甩在了她的脸上，她开玩笑的打了一下他。

“怎么啦，Mandy？”

“我正要过来正式邀请我的不算新的邻居们参加我家的一个小派对呢。”

这引起了Ian的兴趣。他感觉自己已经几百年没真正的参加过一个派对了。也许他能喝点啤酒，让自己稍微放松下，等等，她刚刚说邻居们。。。是复数。

“邻居们。。。？我家的所有人吗？”

“对啊，你们全部人。也邀请了其他几家人。周五的晚上，记得告诉你们家的所有人。你会来的，对吧？Mickey问你会不会来，他担心你上完班会太累了。你会因为太累了而来不了吗，宝贝熊？”

Mandy还真是会捉弄人啊，Ian每次都中了她的计。

“我是要上班，但我下班了肯定会过去的。所以，Mickey想知道吗，真的吗？他有没有担心我去不了？他最近怎么样？你知道他今天。。。额。。。在做什么吗？”

“哇唔，收起你那一大堆问题，我感觉好像在被警察审问一样。退后点，红毛。。。行了。。。对，Mickey他想知道。嗯，我觉得他是很担心你来不了。他没事。我估计他现在在自娱自乐呢。Colin偷来了一大堆平板电脑，而Mickey把自己锁在房间里了，估计正忙着下载一些gv呢。我也不清楚。你想过来我家跟他打个招呼吗？”

他想，他真的想，他本来也是这样计划的。可是看看手表，他才发现自己真的没时间了。除非Mickey愿意在他洗澡的时候来一炮。虽然他已经知道他不会愿意的。他之前尝试过了，好几次。但Mickey不愿意让他这么做。上帝啊，他真的不能继续这么做了。Mickey得赶紧放宽那些愚蠢的规矩了，不然他真的要崩溃了。他揉揉自己的头发，看向了Mandy。她还在等他的答复呢。  
操蛋的。

“我真希望我可以，Mands，但我做不到。我保证要在接Liam放学之前买好杂货的。家里又没有吃的了，而且我还要先洗个澡。我这周真的太忙了。甚至明天早上我也没办法过去了，一整天都有课，还要把我的处方药补上。但周五我会过去的，能不能帮我跟Mickey打个招呼？”

“行了，笨蛋，记得星期五的时候穿上性感点的衣服！！”

她对他眨了眨眼，就像个小学生一样一蹦一跳的离开了。她刚刚叫他笨蛋？

周五总算到了，Ian期待好久了。算是吧。Debbie，Liam和Fiona也会去。Lip在上大学，而且他并不算是Mandy想见到的人，所以他也没打算回来参加。

Ian已经花了一百年的时间来思考自己要穿什么了。他刚洗完澡，站在房间里感觉自己快要疯了。他最后决定穿上那条黑色牛仔裤，他知道它很合身，能完美的贴合自己的屁股和腿部曲线。他还花了30分钟思考自己要穿什么衬衫，但他还是没决定下来。。。他在两件衣服之间来回纠结。一件是浅灰色的v领衬衫，领口开的很低，把关注点都集中在他的胸肌上。另一件则是紧身的绿色t恤，能够勾勒出他的腹肌，紧紧贴合他的肌肉，特别吸引眼球。他在房间里来回走动，盯着床上的两件衬衫，不知道该选哪件。他这辈子还从来没有这么的因为一件衣服纠结过呢。

“Debs，我需要帮助！！”

她走进了他的房间，但一直低头看着手机。最近几天手机好像粘在她手上了一样。

“怎么了，你上班不是要迟到了吗？”

“对啊，我该穿什么？”

她抬起头看了他一眼，被他的蠢问题惊呆了。她还没回答他，就又在手机上打着字。

“上班穿的？”

他不耐烦地叹了口气。

“我打算去Mickey家。。。就是下班之后直接去参加Milkovich家的派对。赶紧帮我挑一件吧。”

这引起了她的注意。她对他大笑了一声，把手机放到了口袋里。

“你这是在紧张吗，噢，Ian！你就是套个垃圾袋过去，他都会对你流口水。好了。。好了。。。穿那件绿色的。。。你穿那件很好看。再套上那件深蓝色的夹克。赶紧的吧，你真的要迟到了。”

他在她头上亲了一口，把她推出房间，套上了她选好的那件衬衫，然后出门去上班了。

－－－－－－

人们逐渐都来了。Colin和Iggy下午六点的时候就出现了。他们本来今天要运一趟毒，但被迫把它推迟了，因为是Mandy要求的。。。Mickey估计她又威胁要电掉他们的蛋蛋了，他就不应该在她10岁生日的时候给她买电棍。

他们都走了进来，在他后背上拍了一下，跟他来了个兄弟间的熊抱。Iggy打算给Mickey点钱支付今晚的花费，但Mickey一想到自己晚上计划好的和Ian的“谈话”，一时激动就告诉他可以免费享受今晚的啤酒和大麻了。再加上，说老实话，他也不想Yevgeny的周围存在任何大麻之类的东西，特别是Liam曾经发生过该死的可卡因事故。Yev身上才不可能发生那种鬼事。他把Iggy和Colin抓到一边，告诉他们把自己的毒品都藏起来。要是自己的儿子靠近了那些鬼东西，他会把他们的蛋蛋拔下来，塞进他们的嘴里，让他们一边含着一边唱国歌。他们很快就答应了下来，把毒品都藏好了。

之后Vee和Kev也来了。今晚他们让Kermit和Mickey以前手下的一个妓女来经营酒吧。Kev自愿当起了酒保，给Mickey倒了一些味道很奇怪的饮料，让他一下子就醉了，可现在才7点。

邻居Jeff和他的家人都来了，带了一大堆吃的，这让饿坏了的Mickey很开心。这家伙带的大麻质量不错，他们一起在门廊上抽着。然后Mickey进屋，大口吃下了这家伙带来的大部分食物。他并不在意Jeff在他旁边－－他不喜欢开口聊天，这也是Mickey喜欢他的原因。

然后Svet手下的俄罗斯女孩们也来了。她们穿的就像，好吧，就像她们的职业一样。。。妓女。她们一起坐在厨房里的餐桌边和Mickey干杯，直到伏特加的酒瓶里只剩下一半。他眯眼看向自己的手表，他那醉意朦胧的双眼试着集中视线看清时间。快到8点了，Ian，赶紧来啊！

Mandy工作的餐厅里也来了几个女服务员，还有几个厨房里的帮手。其中一个男的给Mickey拿了瓶啤酒，所以Mickey就喝了下去。他又看了看周围。房子里挤满了人。他起身走了走，试着把自己喝醉了而瘫软的身子靠在墙上。他想远离那些他不想跟他们聊天的人。终于他找到了一个地方靠着，又喝完了一瓶啤酒。

他看了看时间，发现已经快9点了。他勉强穿过拥挤的人群，上楼去浴室看看自己的样子。他穿着他最好看的一条牛仔裤。当他第一次穿上时，他发现Yev洒了什么东西上去，所以他只好用毛巾擦了擦，祈祷污渍不要太明显。他穿了深海蓝色的礼服衬衫，扣子完整地系着，袖子也好好的。他很讨厌袖子，所以就卷到了手肘附近。他的头发长长了一些，所以他涂了些发胶，希望不会像他最近散乱的状态一样。他尽了自己最大的努力整理外表，只是为了一个该死的人。他想把事情都做对。

他开始紧张起来，他闻着自己身上的味道。有一点点狐臭，但他的古龙水淡淡地盖住了，所以他闻起来还行。不太恶心，更像是麝香的味道。他试着看向镜子里的自己，但他的眼睛有一点模糊了。“操，我现在喝的也太醉了，太嗨了点。”该死的，他刚刚放纵自己变的一团糟，现在该平静一下了。他往脸上泼了点水，轻轻拍拍脸颊，试图让自己清醒一点。

你很好，一切都很好。振作点，你能搞定的。

“我要尿尿。快出来，不然我就踢开门了。”

每次都是Svetlana破坏他的平和和安静。

“行了，反正我也搞定了。”

他走了出来，努力没有摇摇晃晃，对着Svetlana笑了一下。

“你看起来不错。红毛男孩会给你他那巨大的硬屌的。”

他真希望会这样！天啊，他紧张死了。

“你去操头蠢驴吧，Svet’

她竖了个中指然后关上了门。他走下了楼，现在才刚过9点，应该不会等很久了。他走下楼梯，几乎迎头撞上Fiona。他这辈子第一次因为见到她而这么兴奋。

“嘿，Mickey，我给你带了些你最爱的樱桃派。”

她把派递给了他，然后给了他一个拥抱，这破事真奇怪。他们之前从来没有拥抱过。

“噢。。。啊。。。谢了，Ian跟你一起来的吗？”

他控制不住自己，还是问了。

“没，他说他下班了会自己过来的，我很开心你们俩现在好起来了。”

“嗯，我们把事情都搞清楚了。要对着那张脸生气实在是有点难，你知道的，那孩子挺可爱的。”

她看着他傻笑。他刚刚干嘛该死的告诉她那些。他刚刚居然告诉她，他觉得Ian很可爱，好吧，他虽然的确是这样，但。。。  
操，他真是太醉了。他那不牢的嘴正在把大量的真相吐出来。她用手拍了拍他的脸。

“我知道，那张漂亮的脸没有被谋杀已经是万幸了，你想喝点啤酒吗？”

他真的想再喝一瓶啤酒，但他现在需要清醒起来，远离Fiona了，不然他怕自己会告诉她更多自己对她弟弟的愚蠢的想法。他需要坐下来，振作一点了。

“不用了，我还好，只是需要出去透口气，我已经喝的太多了。”

他走向了客厅，把几个俄罗斯女孩从座位上赶了起来，然后坐下来吸着大麻烟等着。他选的这个座位能让他清晰地看见前门的状况。有人开口跟他说话的时候，他正忙着吞云吐雾呢。

“那么，你就是Mandy的哥哥。”

Mickey转过头看向坐在他身旁的这个男人。他有着和他很像的蓝色眼睛，还有一些金色散乱地分布在瞳孔周围。这双眼对喝醉了还嗑嗨了的Mickey来说太迷幻了，他忍不住一直盯着。

“对啊，你他妈的是谁？”

他一直看着他的眼睛，那个男人回答他之前轻笑了一声。他的声音听起来很奇怪，Mickey的头也感觉怪怪的，但他还是一直抽着大麻。

“我叫Nathanial，不过你可以叫我Nate。。。我跟Mandy一起工作，我是端盘子的。”

他的眼睛没办法离开这个家伙的眼睛，他不知道这家伙长得什么样子，但他也压根不在乎。他并不是因为想操他才盯着他看的，他只是被这双迷幻的眼睛给迷住了。它们看起来就像金色的星星一样，但是却处在白天的天空下。。。

“哇，我现在真他妈的嗨。”他之前抽的那根大麻里肯定加了什么奇怪的东西，或者是现在抽的这根。他意识到自己还把大麻烟放在嘴边，但他并不记得自己有没有抽上几口。他抽了一口，然后那个男的，叫Nash。。还是什么鬼名字，拿过了他的大麻，放到自己嘴边，长长的吸了一口，两口，然后才放回Mickey的唇边。

这家伙把身体转向Mickey，还把手放在了Mickey的大腿上。Mickey实在是太嗨了，根本没有意识到要打掉他的手。但他的举动却让他转移开了视线，这时，他意识到那家伙的头上有个绿色的东西正在从沙发上面靠近他。他眼随着那个绿色的东西移动，直到他看见了一张脸，然后看见了一双绿色的眼睛。他认识这双绿色的眼睛。

“Hi”

这是他唯一能说的出来的话了，他觉得自己在微笑，但他不能确定。他的大麻里到底混了什么鬼。他全身都开始发痒。他的脑袋里感觉。。。空空的，很奇怪。他的大腿上还有一股压力游走在他的舒适地带。他把眼睛移开那双绿色眼睛，看向了压力的来源。是那只手，他都忘记那只手还在那了。那个家伙，也就是这只手的主人，完全没有意识到Ian就站在他旁边。他的眼睛正闭着，头靠在沙发上，一脸幸福的样子。Mickey看着那根大麻，把它摁灭塞进了一个空瓶子里。那根大麻里绝对混进了奇怪的东西。因为Nate。。。Nash。。。管他叫什么名字，他吸之前还是好好的，现在却一副醉醺醺的样子。

他抬眼看向那双绿色的眼睛。又一次笑了。他的脸很漂亮，真他妈的漂亮，要是Mickey有力气控制自己的四肢，他肯定要伸出手摸摸他的脸。

“Hi”

为什么他除了嗨，其他话都说不出来？而且为什么他的脚动不了了？？

——————

Ian的脸气的发青，但他努力让自己冷静下来。他才刚刚过来参加派对，看到的第一幕就是Mickey舒服地坐在沙发上跟另一个男的在聊天，还笑的跟个傻子一样。那个男的身材很好，而且他看起来真的很喜欢Mickey。他看不清他的脸，只能看出侧面的轮廓。他的皮肤晒的很完美，有着灰金色的的头发，很衬他那完美的脸型，而且他还。。。把烟从Mickey嘴里拿出来，放在自己嘴边。Ian的怒气正在积累中。

深呼吸，Ian。一次。。。两次。。。三次。。。呼气。不行，不管用，再来一次。

那家伙现在正把大麻烟放回Mickey的嘴里。Ian看着Mickey的脸，他只是傻傻的盯着那个男的，好像他是上帝一样，的确他长得有点像，但Ian从来没见过他用那样的眼神看过任何人，甚至也没有那样看过Ian。他看起来似乎很。。。他妈的开心。

他不得不忍住自己的情绪，他没有任何权利对此感到愤怒。他们还没有讨论过和其他人交往的事情，Ian只是以为他们不会这么做。而且看在上帝的份上，Mickey还处在软禁期。但他总是告诉Ian他们不过是一种便利的关系，说如果他能离开他家，他就会找别人了。Ian觉得Mickey只是在开玩笑而已，但也许他是认真的。因为现在，他正跟别人坐在一起。

操，他快气死了。而那家伙正把手放在Mickey的大腿上，Mickey却没有打掉他的手，也没有躲开。Ian的眼中只有红色了。这家伙正对着他的Mickey动手动脚的！！

操。冷静下来。吸气呼气。赶紧的，Ian，冷静点。

下一秒，他发现自己不知怎么地就站在了那个正盯着Mickey的男人身后。他等着Mickey发现自己在这。终于Mickey的眼睛离开了那个希腊天神，看向了Ian的眼睛。

“Hi”

他只说了一句“嗨”。他脸上还挂着傻笑。这时Mickey低头看到一个男人的手正在Mickey的大腿上。Ian也看着它。这家伙的大拇指正在Mickey的大腿上画着圈。Ian的眼睛看回Mickey，可他却又盯着那个混蛋看了。然后他抽出了口中的烟。终于他又看向了Ian，对他微笑着。

“Hi”

“你在跟我开玩笑吗，Mick，这就是你要对我说的话吗？”

他看着Mickey用掌根揉了揉眼睛。Ian忍不住看向那个家伙的手，正在Mickey的腿上往上摸着。非常靠近Mickey的屌。如果那只该死的手碰到了他的屌，Ian会该死的弄断它。弄断那只手，不是他的屌。他还喜欢着他的屌。哪怕那个屌的主人现在是一个。。。一个混蛋！

“我感觉不太对劲，Iggy在我的大麻烟里加了点东西。再加上我喝太多了，超级多，哈哈哈。。。你看起来很棒。”

他还是没把那家伙的手从自己身上拍掉，这破事情真的发生了吗？这家伙把头靠在沙发上，并没有打算转过身去认识Ian。很明显他并不认为他是他进入Mickey裤裆的威胁。他需要走开去呼吸一下。像那个医生说的一样，把这件事好好处理一下，别再变的像个疯子一样。他真的很骄傲自己能忍到现在。他开始移动。他需要走开，防止自己真的做出什么蠢事来，比如把那家伙的手给砍了，还有挖掉Mickey的眼睛。

“行了，这是接下来会发生的事情。。。我要去找Fi然后拿杯饮料”

“行。”

很明显，他很开心能跟那个毛手毛脚的家伙一起坐在沙发上。他看着Mickey向后倒去，躺在了沙发上。

”嘿，你来了。“

他走向冰箱的路上，看见了Fi。他抓起了一瓶啤酒，然后转过身去和她聊天。当她看到了Ian手里的啤酒，脸上大大的笑容就不见了。他现在还没办法处理这件破事。

“没事的，Fi，我知道我的极限在哪，你答应过我会冷静点的。我现在在派对上呢，而且我现在真的需要喝点这个。”

“好吧，我现在过去Vee那边，你要过来跟我们一起吗？”

感谢上帝啊，他打开啤酒抿了一口，然后才点点头。

他走到客厅，找到了Kev和Vee。他找到了墙角的一个位置，从那里可以看到Mickey的后背，还有那个毛手毛脚的家伙的头正靠在沙发上。他们在聊天吗？他们又开始像一对相思的小狗一样看着对方吗？看起来他们有点像睡着了，但Ian没有胆量过去看看。他只是坐在那，脑子里想着各种各样的可能性，时而因为身边进行的谈话而点点头。他等了又等，希望Mickey能起身离开沙发，过来和他谈谈。并没有。最后他决定忽略掉自己两瓶啤酒的极限，喝了四瓶。在Mickey起身离开沙发之前，他就已经有点醉了。

——————

Mickey正睡在沙发上。有个人试着从沙发旁经过时，踩到了他的脚，他才醒过来。他的脖子隐隐作痛。他疑惑地看向四周，看到了身旁都是喝醉的人，似乎人少了很多？Mickey睡过去了吗？他把自己的现在已经是温热状态的啤酒从桌上拿了起来，一口喝了下去。

他感觉有什么东西压在自己的大腿上，低头发现那是一个男人的手。他把那只手甩掉，然后站起身，有一点点站不太稳。他磕磕绊绊地走到冰箱那，拿了另一瓶啤酒出来。他转过身，打算左右摇晃脑袋，放松一下脖子，可他从眼角余光看见Ian倚靠在楼梯底下的墙壁处怒视着他。他走了过去。他意识到自己还是有点醉酒。他走向红毛的时候有点摇摇晃晃的。

“嘿”

“嘿你个头，混蛋” Ian顶了他一句，行。。。他们俩可以这么玩。

“谁他妈惹到你了，傻屌？”他身体前倾，把话都喷在Ian的脸上。他们现在离对方不过几英寸远。

Ian又靠近了一点，额头顶到了Mickey，然后把话喷回到Mickey脸上“你”

他真的气坏了。Mickey知道自己喝醉了，还因为什么奇怪的东西而嗑嗨了，但他真的不记得他今晚到底做了些什么。Mickey往后退了几步。

“我他妈的干嘛你了？”

“没什么，”Ian明显在撒谎，他肯定做了什么事情，他现在才会有这样的反应。

“天啊，你他妈的真让人困惑！”

Ian身子前倾，靠向Mickey的脸，身子摇晃着往前走。Mickey一直退后，而Ian的两只手却一直用力地推着Mickey的胸膛，逼着Mickey一次次后退。

“这可是你说的！！我才刚刚到这里。。。差不多2个小时，而你几乎认不出我。我以为我们之间没事了。你说我们之间没事了的。但我们才不是没事。我们才不是L L Cool J那么冷静，我们才不是这个该死的地方的冰块那样冷静。。。你知道你跟谁在一起会没事。。。那个动手动脚的。。。你们俩相处就是那么冷静，你就像冰块人一样，你们俩就跟冰块一样冷静！！”

（注：L L Cool J，也就是James Todd Smith，意思是Ladies Love Cool James，妹子们都喜欢的酷詹姆斯。这里是英语的双关：cool有冷酷，冷静的意思，也有代指两个人之间的关系冷静了下来，没有暴力冲突。）

Ian一直不停地推着Mickey，直到Mickey的后背顶到了厨房的工作台。要不是Ian脸上的表情很奇怪，而且说出来的话也很好笑，Mickey肯定早就因为他这样推他而生气了，而且可能已经一拳打在他的嘴巴上了。但他现在感觉有点好笑。他看向Ian的眼睛，意识到它们有多充血，而且他已经站不直了。

“你他妈的是醉了吗，擎天柱？”

“如果是呢。。。你要对我做什么，哈？”

Ian把脸伸过去，用瘦长的手指戳着他的鼻子。Mickey推掉了他的手，放声笑着。周围的人们都因为这场喧闹而看了过来。Mickey很讨厌别人盯着他看，评论着他。Terry以前常常这么干。他需要空气。Fiona正向他们走来。他伸起手阻止她，看着她，希望自己的眼神能让她明白“我能摆平这件事”。他们必须搞定这件事，因为她停了下来，但还一直看着他们。

“我要去给你拿点水，把你拖到外面呼吸点新鲜空气，然后抽根烟。快跟上我，你这奇怪的混蛋”

他们在门廊上安静的坐了一会。Ian喝了几口水，清醒了一点。而Mickey抽了根烟。他看着Ian摇摇晃晃地走了几步，最后还是放弃站直了，打算靠在Mickey身上作为支撑。一开始Mickey因为他的触碰而紧张，他没办法保持不动，但那感觉还不错。他就想，去它的，然后双臂伸去环绕着他，更紧地把他拉进自己的怀里。

 

“你现在冷静下来了吗？我以为你在里面要发疯了什么的呢”

 

Ian正依偎在Mickey的肩膀上，稍微扭了扭头，想把头靠在Mickey的下巴附近。Mickey把他挪开，让他能靠在下巴底下。愚蠢的拥抱破事，Ian很庆幸自己喝醉了。事实上，Mickey想。。。他很幸运我喝醉了。

“嗯。。。好了，现在。。。抱歉。。我没有。。权利。。你知道的”

Ian的头靠在Mickey的肩窝处，温柔地对他说着话。他正对着Mickey的脖子说话，所以他几乎不知道他在说什么。

“不，我不知道。起来吧，别嘟囔了，我带你回床上”

他帮他站起身来，两个人都摇摇晃晃的。也许Mickey并没有自己想的那么清醒。

“和你一起吗？”

Ian用那迷糊的眼神看着他，Mickey的胸膛涌过一阵温暖。真他妈可爱的混蛋。

“不，你是跟我那个晕倒在厨房餐桌上的大脚怪哥哥一起。该死的Colin，他打起呼噜无人能敌。。。当然是和我一起啦，蠢货，我可不能让你这家伙晃来晃去，像个硬汉一样到处想跟别人打架。走吧”

他们俩一起走进屋子里，开始上楼梯。Fiona向他们走去。

“你们俩还好吗？”

“一切都好，Mickey正要带我和他一起回床上呢。是我，Fiona，是我！他才没有跟那个毛手毛脚的家伙在一起，而是我IAN”  
Ian每次提起自己，都不停地用手指指着自己。Mickey不知道这混蛋在说什么，但喝醉了的Ian也是他最喜欢的东西之一。

“好吧，小伙子们，晚安啦”

Fiona拍了拍Ian的后背，看他们俩摇摇晃晃地走向卧室，很怀疑他们俩今晚有没有能力进行任何性行为。很明显她还不够了解这两个人。


	14. 第十四章

早晨，Mickey伴着剧烈的头痛醒来。他感觉自己身后有具温暖的身体，还有巨大的坚硬正顶着他的后背。他看着环在他手臂上的那只手，看见了那雪白的皮肤上有着点点雀斑，忍不住笑了笑。他能感觉到Ian那因熟睡而均匀的呼吸轻轻地喷在他的后颈。。。那感觉真好，就像，家的感觉一样。他稍微扭动身体贴近Ian的大腿，把自己推到Ian的勃起上。他听到Ian发出了预想中的呻吟，感觉到Ian的手把他的手腕抓的更紧了点，还轻微扭动身体顶上了Mickey的屁股。他不确定红毛是在睡梦中这样动着，还是他现在已经醒过来了，但他并不在乎。他开始轻轻地把自己的身体撞进他的大腿内，直到他感觉Ian把他抓的更紧了。他的呼吸也开始变的急促，火热地喷在Mickey的后颈。环在他腰上的那只手缓慢地往下挪，直到碰到了他内裤上的弹力带。那只手就停在那。他感觉到Ian靠近了些，把头埋进Mickey的脖颈弯处。他的嘴唇在他的脖子上蹭着，上移到他的耳边，轻声说着“可以吗？”

听到这几个词，Mickey能感觉到自己的胃翻滚了一下。他把自己更用力的撞进Ian的身上，然后才点点头回应。Ian最近总是会在做之前寻求他的许可。不知道为什么，他真的挺喜欢这样的。他期待地咬住下唇，而Ian终于把手放了进去，手指环绕着它。当他感觉到Ian的指尖正轻柔地掠过他的皮肤，Mickey又呻吟了一声。听到这个回应，Ian搂抱住了他。他感觉到Ian一边撸着他，一边轻咬着他的脖颈。他手上的速度逐渐加快起来，他的啃噬也加重了几分。Ian放开了口，舔舐着他柔软的皮肤，他打算把Mickey翻个身让他躺着。但Mickey不让他这么做。他还在犹豫。他昨晚本来打算和Ian谈谈，想亲他什么的，但他们俩都喝的太醉了。而今天，他却不觉得自己有那个胆量那么做了。晨间性爱听起来不错，可操蛋的，他想把事情都做对。Ian值得他这样做，他已经承受了Mickey这几个月来带给他的一堆破事。他感觉到Ian身体的重量压在了床垫上。他的身体离开了Mickey，轻声的叹了口气。他的手停止了对Mickey的撸动，但还放在那。他又倾身对着Mickey耳语“你想让我停下来吗？”

Mickey抓住了环绕着他的那只手，他不敢相信自己居然会在被打飞机的中途停下来，打算谈谈。。。感情。上帝啊！他居然变的柔软了，好吧他的屌并没有，但他的其余部分都柔软起来了。

“不，但是。。。”他移开了Ian的手，转过身躺了下来。他看向Ian，看到了他脸上满是担忧，看到了他那美丽的绿眼睛中绝望的神色，然后开口说着。

“我真不敢相信我居然要这样做，但是。。。”他把手放在脸上，揉了揉眼睛，试着鼓起勇气说点什么，什么都行。他感觉到床垫因为Ian的起身而倾斜了一下。他并没有把手移开，双手一直盖着自己的眼睛。他太紧张了，甚至不敢看着他。然后床变的空旷了起来－－Ian起身离开了床。Mickey把手从脸上移开，抬头看向他。Ian正把昨晚脱下来的裤子穿回身上。

“你他妈的在干嘛？”Mickey看着他把衣服穿好。他从地板上拿起衣服，躲避着Mickey的眼神。

“离开。我懂的，Mick，我们没必要谈谈这件事。”这蠢货完全搞错了。但这也不能完全怪他，毕竟Mickey还没有把自己想让红毛留下来的想法准确地表达出来。Mickey大声地叹了口气，起身盘坐在床上。Ian终于回头看向他。

“你知道个毛线。你以为我要抛弃你是不是，我该死的才不是，快过来。”

他伸手抓住了Ian的手，把他拉下来和Mickey一起坐在床上。Ian看起来还是很悲伤，深深低下的头都快垂到胸前了。Mickey的双手轻柔地捧起Ian的脸蛋。他抬头看向他的脸，这时Mickey和Ian的眼神终于对上了。Mickey捧着Ian的脸，开始用自己的大拇指轻柔地顺着颧骨抚摸着他。Mickey几乎没怎么这样做过，但他知道每次他像这样触摸Ian，他总能很快的安抚下来。跟他预料的一样，Ian的脸随着Mickey的触摸开始放松下来，这时他又开口说道。

“我昨晚本来打算做点事情，但我们俩都太他妈的醉了。所以现在我试着鼓起点勇气，然后该死的，你知道的，谈谈”

“该死的，天啊。。。”Ian的脸上突然绽出了最大的笑容，他看起来就像一个相思的小狗一样。他把手抬起来，放在了Mickey的脸上。啊啊啊啊啊。。。这对Mickey来说实在是太多愁善感了。

“别这样看着我，不然我真的要打断你的牙齿了”

Mickey的手离开了Ian的脸，生气地交叉放在自己胸前。他严肃地看着Ian。Ian对他的硬汉举动根本不买账，但很明显他想听听Mickey会说什么，所以他像Mickey一样盘腿坐在了床上。

“好吧，好吧。。。那，你想说什么呢”

Ian用调戏他的语气问着。他还在咧嘴笑着，没办法保持严肃。Mickey现在尴尬死了，他感觉自己的脸正在发烫。他把目光转开，把手放在了大腿上。他盯着自己手上Fuck U-Up 的刺青，开口说着。

“操你的！。。。我们现在正在做的鬼事情。这些都还不错，你知道吗？而你，正在努力什么的。所以我在想。。。我应该要告诉你。。。就是。。。我。该死的！我喜欢你，我该死的想亲你！！别他妈的那样看着我，不然我会马上踢烂你的屁股，Galla。。。”

说完他想要亲吻Ian，他抬头看向了那个笑成傻子的红毛。Ian现在全身散发着该死的光辉，就像那些肚子被搞大了的婊子一样。他还没说完自己的威胁，打算让他收起他脸上吃屎一样的傻笑，那个男孩就把自己的唇用力地覆在Mickey的唇上，阻止了他。Mickey想对Ian说的其他话都消失了，他脑海里能想到的，只有他的唇，正覆压在他的唇上的那柔软而温暖的唇。

他们轻柔地坐在床上，互相亲吻着对方的唇。他感觉到Ian的舌头轻柔地叩开他的嘴唇方便他把舌头滑进去。Mickey现在满脑子想的都是，为什么他该死的等了6个月才做这件事！他现在仿若置身天堂。

Ian一只手托着Mickey的后脑勺，手指插入他的头发中，而另一只手轻柔地放在他的锁骨上，大拇指轻柔地来回掠着。Mickey抬手托着Ian的脑袋，让他们的唇贴的更紧。他们的吻变的激烈起来，舌头交缠着，品尝着对方，爱着对方。Ian终于轻轻地退开，对着Mickey的唇发出一声喘息。Mickey把他的喘息吞了下去，然后轻柔地推着Ian让他仰卧在床上，Mickey则骑在了他的身上。

Ian小声地笑了一下，但很快又被Mickey的唇盖住而安静下来。Mickey轻咬着他的下唇，用舌头舔了舔，然后才又滑进那性感而温暖的嘴中。他把自己全身的重量都压在Ian的身上，而他们的双手在对方的身体各处摸索着。他们一直抚摸着，亲吻着。当他们终于分开时，两个人的唇都因长时间的亲吻而红肿起来，几乎喘不上气。

他们没有做任何跟性有关的事情，只是亲吻着。但这是他们唯一想做的事情。过去的6个月，他们操过了很多次。可那并不真的算是亲密，但这个，这吻意味着太多，性爱已经被他们抛诸脑后了。Mickey还骑在Ian身上，手掌压进床单里，温柔地固定着Ian的头。Ian正抬眼看着他，眼中满是火热和情欲，诱人的嘴唇发红而肿胀着。他已经盯着看了几个月的双唇，正诱惑着他，引诱他轻咬下去。突然Ian抬起头咬住了Mickey的下唇，轻轻地用力，引导着他的脸贴近自己，慢慢倒在床上。他轻咬着，吸吮着，然后又放开Mickey的唇，一次又一次。Mickey嘲笑着Ian。

“Gallagher，你这是要该死的吃掉我的脸吗？”

“如果你允许的话，我会吃掉的。操，我真想念你的唇”

他起身又亲上了Mickey。这就是他们做的一切，无关性爱，只是一直亲吻着，直到Ian的闹钟不合时宜的响起。他们俩厌恶地呻吟了一声，不得已停了下来，起身关掉它。

——————

Ian宿醉的跟什么一样，但他从来没像现在这样感觉这么好。他的整个上午都用来再次亲吻Mickey，这比他记忆中的感觉还要美好。他的唇还因刚刚结束的亲热而燃烧着。这是他这辈子经历过的最激烈的一段吻。要不是他那愚蠢的早餐闹钟响了，他应该还能花几个小时继续那样做着。

他隔着餐桌不停地偷瞄着Mickey，他知道自己正在对着他傻笑。Mickey则一直翻着白眼，发现Ian盯着他时就给他竖个中指。Ian会大笑一声，Mickey则露出一个微笑。操，这实在是太完美了。他感觉自己的胃里面有一大堆蝴蝶在飞舞着。吃完早餐，他们俩一起把空盘子拿到水槽那里。Ian有些犹豫，但还是抬手摸了摸Mickey的胳膊。Mickey转过身对着他，而Ian双手抓住了他的臀部，把他拉向自己。他倾下身，把脸贴近了Mickey的脸。

“我还可以再亲你一次吗？”

他看到Mickey的嘴角扬起一道笑容，那是他见过的最可爱的笑容。

“你最好这样做”

于是他的唇覆上了Mickey的唇，他本来打算温柔而满怀爱意地吻他。。。但他已经等这个机会太久了，再加上Mickey之前亲过了他，Ian真的不想停下这个吻。他只是把他们的唇压在一起，唇齿交缠着。他想好好品尝他。他尝起来像是早餐，又像是Mickey。那是Ian最喜欢的味道－－Mickey的味道。操他真想念这个，他感觉自己的呼吸都被吸进了Mickey的肺里，感觉自己的灵魂被他吞了下去，为他所有。这个男人现在拥有了Ian，他身体的每一部分都是他的。他咬着Mickey的下唇，因为现在他已经被允许这么做了，所以他一次又一次地咬着他。他咬噬，又松开，然后再次咬噬着。Mickey后撤了一点，对着他咯咯笑着。  
“你又该死的渴望着我的嘴了，姜饼人”

Ian在他的脖子上轻轻地咬了一口，这让Mickey又咯咯地笑了起来。Ian能感觉到他的笑声在喉咙处震动着，传递到了自己的唇上。

“我总是渴望着你”

他亲吻了一下他的脖子，然后把唇移动到他的下颚处。Mickey稍稍仰起头，他用充满着笑意与爱意的眼睛看着Ian。Ian感觉自己的胃里涌入了更多的蝴蝶。

“你现在就像一个该死的饥渴青少年一样！！”

他倾身靠近了Mickey，离他的唇不到1英寸的距离。他把每一个词都喷进他的嘴里，同时把大腿顶进了Mickey的双腿间。

“我就是个该死的饥渴青少年”

 

“真他妈的恶心。你们两个混蛋能不能找个房间亲热去。这是我们吃饭的地方，Mickey，你儿子还要在这个厨房里吃饭呢！我现在宿醉难受的要命，才不想看到我哥哥在和他男朋友亲热呢”

Mickey退后一步，转身看向说话的人。Ian的手还抓着Mickey的半边臀部，他并不想放开手。

Mandy总是来打扰他们。Ian真怕Mickey又要发脾气了，就像那天晚上一样。

Mandy刚刚提到了男朋友这个词，Ian知道Mickey还不能接受这个词，至少他是这么觉得的？的确，他早些时候说了他喜欢他，想要亲吻他之类的话，但男朋友。。。Mickey还没准备好。对吧？Ian等着Mickey把他推开，等他发火。但他并没有这么做。他只是静静地站在Ian的身旁，手还放在Ian的后背上。

“很嫉妒没人跟你这张丑脸亲热对吧，Mandy？说的好像我们俩要在冰箱这里就搞上一样，你和你的奶子都该死的冷静点。”  
“还是觉得很他妈的恶心”

Mickey只是给了她一个中指，然后大步走进了客厅。而开心的Ian则傻傻地站在厨房里。

好吧，所以他并没有反对男朋友这回事，但也没有承认。操，他应该再试试，跟他谈谈这件事吗？他们真的又在一起了吗？

Ian一直等着他们俩的关系能进一步，一直期待着。他本来已经快要放弃了，但Mickey今天早上却给了希望。的确他们没有聊点什么破事，但他知道亲吻这件事对Mickey来说意义有多大。他用了几年的时间才让Mickey第一次亲了他。他了解Mickey。

他以前只习惯操别的男的，从来没让别人操过他。。。直到Ian的出现。

他从来没有吸过屌。。。但他吸了Ian的。

Mickey的外表很强硬，但他的内心，却是柔软而恐惧的，但那并不是什么坏事。Mickey只是因为成长在了一个糟糕透顶的环境，所以很难体会到情感。Ian曾经到达过Mickey的内心，但最后却让他失望了。但事情现在已经好了。而Mickey还亲了他。  
Ian摇了摇头。Mickey把他们的关系推进了一步。这很好。给Mickey充足的时间，这样做起效了，真的起效了！因此，Ian决定闭上嘴，让Mickey按他的节奏继续走下去。

“能不能让开点，我要拿牛奶，你个恋爱中的小男孩”

Mandy的声音把他从深思中拽了出来。他移了开来，在她的脸上亲了一口，然后走向客厅和他那可能的男朋友坐在一起。

——————

自他们的初吻以后，好吧，是他们又一次在一起后的初吻，Ian每天晚上都待在他家。他们并没有谈论过这件事，但这件事就这么顺理成章地发生了。Mickey正躺在床上，Ian则蜷起身子躺在他的身旁。Mickey转头看了看自己房间里Ian的东西，那些他最近才开始慢慢留下来的东西。

他的运动包放在地上，衣服则凌乱的散着。Mickey一个星期前打开衣柜的时候，才发现Ian把自己的一大堆衣服整齐的摞在了一个Mickey从来没打开过的箱子里。他的平板电脑则放在了床脚边的一张椅子上，旁边还有一大堆课本。

他开始想着Ian在他家的各个房间里留下的东西。厨房里的橱柜里有他的健康麦片，还有那恶心的蛋白质能量棒。浴室里还有他的除臭剂和牙刷。这时Mickey意识到自己其实并不在意。他躺在那盯着眼前这个漂亮的男孩，没一会，他的心口就灼烧了起来。但他喜欢这种灼烧感。他知道这种感觉。他爱着他。尽管发生了这么多事，他还是爱着他。这个男孩一直在这里，为了Mickey能开心而缓慢地做着每件事。在Mickey需要的时候，他可以保持他们俩之间的距离，也可以为他而保持亲近。Ian就是这么了解他。

“mmmmm，早上了”

Ian把手环在Mickey身上，把他拉的更近了点。Mickey依偎在他怀里。他们的脸靠的是那么近，他能感觉到Ian的呼吸正在他的脸上跳跃着。Ian慢慢地睁开了眼睛，然后笑了笑。看到他的样子，Mickey的胃翻滚了一下。他靠近了一点，又一次把唇压在了Ian的唇上。像往常一样，这个吻变的更深了些，Ian抓住了Mickey的臀部，把自己的身体顶向了他，两个人的坚硬互相顶着。  
Mickey也磨蹭着他，这摩擦的感觉几乎要弄疯他了。他抓了一大把Ian的头发，嘴唇离开了他的唇，开始亲吻，吮吸着他的脖颈。

“操 Mick”

Mickey抬起头，手还抓着Ian的头发，看向了那双灰绿色的眼睛。看到他那扩张着的瞳孔，还有那他发红的脸，他的性致一下子被挑了起来。他坏笑地看着他，把话吐进了Ian张开的嘴里。

“这就是我的计划”

下一秒，Mickey就躺在了床上，Ian则压在他身上，手掌撑在Mickey的脸颊两侧。Mickey把手放在Ian的臀部上，把他的勃起用力地顶向自己的，开始摇晃起自己的臀部。Ian倾下身，鼻尖蹭着他的脖子，嘴唇则落在他的皮肤上吸吮着他。

“你尝起来真棒” Ian一边沿着Mickey的下巴亲着，一边火热地吐着这些话。他们俩的臀部都开始更用力更快速的摇摆着。

“真想进入你的身体”Ian把手伸了下去，抓住了他们俩肿胀而流着液体的勃起，开始缓慢地撸动着。 “你想让我进入你的身体吗”  
Mickey不知道这是个陈述句还是个疑问句。

他肯定回答了他，因为下一秒Ian就放开了他们俩的屌，手指开始涂起润滑油，准备扩张好Mickey。他一边涂着润滑油，一边亲吻着他，鼻尖也蹭着他。Mickey一感觉到Ian的手指滑向了他的菊花，就忍不住呻吟了一下。

“不需要涂太多润滑油，昨晚已经被你准备好了” 虽然还能感觉到一点压力，但他轻易地就滑进了两根手指。随着他手指的深入，他有一点刺痛，但操它的，那感觉真好。

“操我”他急促地吐出了这两个字，因为Ian的手指成剪刀式在他体内撑开而呻吟了一声。 “现在，好吗”

他看向Ian，他正跪在他的身前，把他的菊花扩张至完美的程度。他看起来是那么的性感，Mickey只是看着他就忍不住呻吟了起来。他一直看着Ian，直到Ian的眼睛也看向了他。Ian抓住了Mickey的腿，让他的屁股坐在了他的大腿上。

“想骑在我身上吗？”Mickey并没有回答，只是在Ian的大腿上坐好，嘴唇压在Ian那无耻的笑容上。

他的手伸进了Ian的头发中，把他的嘴用力的压向自己。Ian把手放在了Mickey的后颈上，一边转身去拿个套套。

Mickey不让Ian的唇离开自己。他能听到Ian笨拙地摸索着，他对着Mickey的嘴呻吟着“肯定会很棒”。天啊，他真喜欢Ian像这样说话。

他放开了Ian的唇，看着Ian把套套戴上后给自己润滑着。

“准备好了？” 他又带着那种邪恶的笑容问着他，一边的眉毛也挑了起来。他又把手放在了Mickey的屌上。

“该死的赶紧做吧”

他因为Mickey的反应而大笑着。他把Mickey的身子抬了起来，轻轻地用屌顶了顶他。他把顶端滑了进去，听到Mickey的唇间溢出了一丝呻吟。Ian又一次把Mickey的身体抬了起来，他的顶端退了出来。

“不。。。请你。。。”

“你还想要更多，你能承受的了全部吗？”

他又一次把顶端顶进去，这样的调戏真是太折磨人了，但这却又让他感觉太他妈的兴奋了。他早就已经准备好了。他看向Ian的眼睛，他能看见Ian自己有多享受，这让Mickey更加享受了。他知道Ian一旦进去了，他一会儿就会达到高潮的，他正期待着。

“去你的，你该死的知道我能承受的了，快给我”

Ian全根没入以做回应。他一边进入着，一边看着Mickey的脸。当Ian全根没入以后，Mickey呜咽了一声，而Ian则发出了呻吟。

Ian的手正放在Mickey的屁股上，他们一起动了起来。Ian把臀部顶了起来，而Mickey则上下晃动着身体。Mickey正啃咬着Ian的脖子，他用力地骑着他，听着他发出的咕哝声。

他们还没有这样做过。他知道Ian有多喜欢这样。Ian正抓着他，一开始抓着他的臀部，用力而富有节奏地把他抓下来，这让Mickey像狗一样喘息着。然后他的手滑进了Mickey的上衣中，抓挠着他的后背，让他因疼痛和愉悦而弓起了身。

Mickey抓住了自己的屌，手上下滑动着，配合上自己骑着Ian的节奏。

“快了。。。该死的。。。Mick。。。我快了”Ian睁开眼，一只手抓住了Mickey的后脑勺，另一只手则把Mickey抓下来撞进自己的屌。

他把自己的额头和Mickey的额头贴在了一起，疯狂地湿吻着。他盯着Mickey的眼睛，而Mickey几乎要因为他身下这个发热而冒汗的男人身上满溢出的性欲和欲望而高潮了。

“我也是。操，我。对 ”然后他们俩都高潮了。Ian射在了他的体内，而Mickey则喷洒在了自己的上衣和Ian的胸膛上。

他们一起倒在了床上。Mickey仰卧着，而Ian累倒在他身上。他们俩都冒着汗，发热而且粘糊糊的身体上到处都是精液。

“操，Mickey，你骑屌的样子就像一个帅气的牛仔一样”

Ian在他的身上喘着。终于，他恢复了力气，从他身上翻了下来。他把避孕套摘了。Mickey起身下床，双腿颤抖着走开，把身上又湿又粘的上衣脱了下来，打算换件新的。

Ian也起身下床，但他的脚发抖个不停。突然一只脚软了，他绊了一跤。Mickey这时刚脱下上衣，转身看向这突然发出的噪音。

然后Ian本就苍白的脸，更惨白了几分。他抬起头看向Mickey，眼眶中充满了泪水。他的手因为惊恐而放在了嘴巴前。

Mickey只是疑惑地看着他。他伤到自己了吗？操，他还好吗？

他抬脚走向他，但Ian开口了，他的喉咙紧绷着，颤抖而小声的吐出了几个词。

“你都做了些什么？”

这时，Mickey感觉像有一阵该死的海浪打在了身上。

他没穿上衣。

Ian能看到他赤裸着的胸膛。

不。

操。

不。

不。

操！


	15. 第十五章

他看见它了。他该死的看到他胸口那个被挖掉的纹身了。

不过原来的那个纹身已经基本看不见了，只留下了一个丑陋的洞而已。

那块皮肤简直是一团糟。白色和粉色的疤痕纵横交错着，还有斑斑点点去不掉的墨水印。

坐牢的他真的把那个该死的纹身挖掉了。Mickey一开始只是抓挠着它，但某一天，那样做并不能满足他了。所以他让他们把它割掉，把它挖掉。他们就这么做了。

他看着他们扯掉他的这一块肉，感觉就像他们正在把Ian扯出他的身体。让他终于脱离开了他的皮肤，他的心头，他的血流。他的一切都离开了。

他是因为这个男孩才对自己做这种事的。

而这个男孩正坐在他家的地板上抖成一团糟。

他曾经爱过Mickey，而且Mickey也一度爱过他。

他抛弃了他。他让他心碎了。

而Mickey不得不把Ian从自己的身体里赶出去，脱离他。

他正在灼烧着他，那个名字像毒药一样毒着他，快要杀死他。他不得不把它挖掉。

所以他这么做了。

现在他的胸膛中央就这么留下了一个恶心的洞，跟他的心里那个恶心的洞刚好相称。

而Ian终于看到它了，他知道那个地方曾经有过什么。现在他知道有什么东西没了。

他看着Ian。他看到红毛只是傻盯着那个洞。他一直看着他，看到有几滴眼泪开始从那双他还爱着的惊恐的灰绿色眼睛中滑落。  
Ian的嘴颤抖着，他正在退后着。

因为这就是Ian的做法。他爱上他，然后他就远离他，离开他。

Mickey动不了了，他没办法呼吸。

他不想让Ian再一次离开他。

“噢。。。宝贝。。。”

Ian终于开口的时候，Mickey还盯着Ian。但他却动不了，Ian也似乎被粘在了地板上。他把手放在脸上，眼睛紧闭着。他正在发抖，他全身都在发抖。他这时应该走到Ian身旁，阻止他继续颤抖，把他的手从脸上拿开，然后亲掉他脸上的泪水。

但Mickey一动不动。他动不了，他没办法擦掉Ian脸上的泪水。他的胸口紧绷着，他甚至没办法呼吸。

他们像那样待着，虽然才过了几分钟，但对Mickey来说感觉是那么漫长。Ian不愿意睁开眼睛，而Mickey不肯闭眼。终于，Ian抬头看向了他。红肿的眼眶，泪渍斑斑的脸蛋。他颤抖着站了起来，向Mickey走近了几步。他现在盯着那个洞看。然后他看向Mickey，眼神中满是悲伤，满是痛苦。

Mickey想对着他大喊“是你逼我这样做的”

Mickey想抱着他，对他耳语“对不起，我爱你”

但他什么都没说，他的嘴唇动不了，他的腿也动不了。Mickey还是没办法呼吸。

“天啊，Mickey，我真的真的很对不起”

下一刻，Ian就靠在了他的身上，抱着他哭泣。

他抚摸着他的身体，亲吻着他能亲到的每一寸皮肤。

Mickey还站在那。他感觉房间正在一点点缩小。他已经把Ian扯出自己的身体了。可现在，他妈的他在干嘛，该死的把他拿过来装回去吗？

那个纹身过去曾提醒着他对那个让他心碎的男孩的爱。那个洞现在却提醒着他，他把那个男孩，这个男孩，扯出自己的身体所经历的那些疼痛。

但Ian一直在努力着，Ian最近对他是那么的好。的确，他以前搞砸了，但Mickey以前也搞砸过。

天啊，他现在好迷茫。

Ian的手臂还环着Mickey，但他仰起了头看向他的脸。Mickey还是动不了，但他的眼睛正看着Ian的眼睛。

“跟我说话吧，说点什么。。。Mickey，你吓到我了”

你吓到我了。爱着你吓到我了。不爱你却更吓到我了。

他想说点什么，但他还是做不到。他需要呼吸。为什么他动不了，为什么他说不出话。他需要说点什么。

他的腿颤抖着。Ian在腿软之前把Mickey拉到了地板上。他坐了下来，而Ian坐在他的大腿间。他还抱着他，抚摸着他，亲吻着他。他一直说着自己很抱歉，说他总是一再地爱着他。他的每个词，每个亲吻，都夹杂着轻声的啜泣。Mickey也想对他说一样的话，但他的嘴巴就是张不开，那些词就是说不出来。

Ian亲吻着他的脸颊，然后是他的鼻子，他的另一边脸颊。。。那感觉很好。他双手托住了Mickey的脸颊，轻轻地把唇扫过Mickey的脸颊，然后他的脸稍稍退开，又一次看着他。

“你想让我离开吗？ ”

他想吗？他现在真的不知道发生了什么鬼事情，也不知道他自己想要什么鬼。为什么他动不了，还该死的说不出话？

Ian离开了Mickey的腿间。Mickey立即感觉到有一阵冰冷的孤寂感传遍了全身。就像Ian离开了他，不再爱他的时候，他在监狱里感觉到的一样。不，他并不想让Ian离开。他需要Ian。虽然这听起来真是糟糕。Ian之前也做过这样的事，但只有Ian能解决好它。他需要那份只有Ian的爱才能带给他的温暖。

他什么都没说，只是伸手抓住了Ian的手，把他拉回来坐在自己的大腿间。这样做了之后，Mickey感觉自己放松了一点。他的那份温暖回来了，这让他好受了很多。他的存在就能安慰到他，稍微缓解他的疼痛。

他们就这样坐了几个小时。Ian从床上拉下了毛毯，盖在了两个人的身上。他一直坐在Mickey的大腿间没离开过。他只是坐在那，轻柔地亲着他的各个部位。他一个字都没说。就像Ian知道Mickey需要这份安静，需要好好思考。他揉了揉他的头发，把额头靠在Mickey的额头处。他有时候会对Mickey说出几个字。Mickey觉得那应该是“对不起”，“我爱你”，但他的耳朵一直在耳鸣，他能听清的只有自己的血液流淌于全身的声音。

Mandy在晚餐时间进来了，他猜应该是晚餐时间，因为外面的天色已经开始暗了。很明显她很疑惑为什么自己一整天都没见到他们两个人，所以就走进来看看了。他并没有看向她，但他觉得Ian好像对她说了些什么。他真的不记得了。但没一会她把食物拿上楼来了，他觉得自己应该吃了。

“对不起”

Mickey开口说道。虽然他的声音只是小声的传了出来，几乎是耳语，但Ian被吓的差点跳了起来。

“宝贝，没事的。我才很对不起你，你为什么要这样做？ ”

Mickey的眼睛动了，终于看到了Ian脸上的表情。爱意，担忧，受伤，还有可怜？

“我才不需要你该死的可怜我。当初打算把它刺在我身上真是件蠢事。我只是把它遮起来了。”

Ian把头从Mickey的肩膀上抬起来，但他的手还缠在他的脖子上。他怒视着Mickey说道。

“把它遮起来？Mick，这他妈的才不是把它遮起来。这是自残！！这是。。。操，Mickey。我知道这很糟糕。就。。。那天你骂了我之后。。。我就，我听见了。那阵哭声，我知道我把你搞的一团糟，但这。。。我真是。。。”

Ian的声音柔和下来，他把额头贴上了Mickey的额头，两双悲伤的眼睛互相注视着。

“我没有可怜你，我爱你。这是一件大事，你一点都不好。。。而我知道这都是我的错。对不起，我。。。 ”

Mickey在他说完之前就打断了。现在他终于又能说话了，他只想把心里的话都吐出来。他需要解释一下自己的行为。

“我真是做了一件糟糕透顶的事。我知道。我只是需要表现出我爱过你，我想那样做就会让你留下来。你总是喜欢这种浪漫的破事，你知道的。。。约会啊，亲吻啊，搂抱啊还有该死的牵手。。。然后我想，还有什么办法能比把你刺在我的胸膛上更能证明我爱你？那真是个愚蠢的决定。我有时候该死的没办法思考，就直接去做了。后来你真的离开了，我也努力去接受这个事实。。。但把你的名字刻在我的胸口，那感觉一直灼烧着我，伤害着我。我想让它该死的离开。所以我又一次不经大脑思考。。。我就该死的把它弄掉了，你知道吗？把那鬼东西挖掉了。这就是我做事的方式，这就是我做的事情。我会做一些蠢事，我的大脑却不会先思考一下。我真是太他妈的蠢了！！”

当那些话终于脱口而出时，Mickey没办法看向Ian。他不知道他说这些话的时候Ian的脸上是什么表情。他说出的话在脑中变的模糊不清，但他觉得自己应该已经把一部分心里话喊了出来。甚至可能他还推了一下Ian，因为他现在正坐在地板上，但却不在Mickey的大腿间。他看起来是那样的心碎。Mickey最近一直在想，尽管Ian曾经让他心碎过，但他也曾对Ian造成过同等的伤害。而且他现在也还在伤害他，该死的！Ian一直在努力让他好起来，弥补自己做过的事情，可Mickey却在一直伤害着Ian，就像他以前一样，也许他总是这样伤害着别人。他的声音柔和起来，他舔了舔嘴唇然后继续说着。

“听着，今天糟糕透了，这真是够操蛋的。我一直害怕你会看到这个，我一直避免着让你看到它。今天过的一点都不好。我不知道我现在该想什么，也不知道该做什么。我很抱歉，操。。。这个东西，我从来不看它。我并不想记起来。。。有时候我完全忘记了它在那。但当我跟你在一起的时候。。。我知道它在那，因为我该死的不想让你看见它，为了你而把它藏起来。。。不只是为了你，也是为了我自己。我不想记起所有搞砸了的事情。我们一起搞砸的事情。它一直在提醒着我，可我不知道该怎么办。每次你看见它，你都会想起来，然后我也会想起来。它会该死的搞砸我们俩的关系！我们现在已经做的很好了，再被它破坏真是太操蛋了。明明在你看见它之前，我们都还是好好的。”

他抬头看向Ian的脸，想看看他的反应来猜测他的情绪。但Ian只是一直盯着地板看，身体松垮地坐着。Mickey只是静静地等着。吸气，呼气。他因为过于期待他的反应而焦虑着，终于他对Ian咆哮着。

“该死的说点什么啊。我现在把心里话都吐出来了，可你就傻坐在这。该死的，说话啊。”

Ian开始小声地哭泣。Mickey不用猜都知道，现在的Ian需要被人抱着，就像他今天抱着Mickey抱了一天一样。他知道他现在应该耐心点，但Mickey从来就不能够保持耐心。可想想Ian这几个月来对Mickey是那样的富有耐心，他叹了口气。今天发生的事真的让他累坏了。他把Ian拉了下来，和自己一起躺在地上。Ian的头正靠在Mickey的胸膛上。他开始抚摸着他的头发，感觉红毛在他的臂弯里放松了一点。Mickey听着Ian的小声哭泣，渐渐睡着了。

第二天早上，他很早就醒了，感觉自己的后背隐隐作痛。Ian不在身边。他立刻恐慌起来。他环视着他的房间，希望他会躺在床上或者别的地方。但他并不在。他从窗户看出去，发现外面还黑着，但太阳已经快要升起了。也许Ian去厕所了？他起身伸展了一下，穿好衣服走进浴室，打算洗洗自己浮肿的脸，顺便看看Ian在不在。他不在。

他走下楼梯，叫着他的名字。

“你在楼下吗？Gallagher？”

一阵恐慌突然袭来。。。他该死的在哪？操。。。他走了。他该死的离开我了？他的心跳开始加快，喉咙哽咽了起来。

“我在这”

他转过头寻找从厨房餐桌底下传来的那个轻柔的声音。他低头看向桌子底下，发现Ian坐在那里，心跳才缓和了一点。他正抱膝坐着，下巴靠在膝盖上。

“你快吓死我了。你为什么坐在桌子底下？”

“我也不知道，只是感觉应该这样做”

Ian并没有移动，也没有看向Mickey。Mickey快被吓疯了，他之前也看过他这副样子。只有事情真的很糟的时候他才会这样。

“好吧。。。坐过去点”

Ian并没有移动，但不管怎么样，Mickey还是陪他坐在了餐桌底下。他模仿着他的坐姿。他们肩并着肩。他能听到Ian轻柔的呼吸声。他的眼神很空洞，似乎只是在凝视着空气。Mickey努力试着不去抓狂。这可不妙，这真的很不妙。

“你需要点什么吗？”

Ian没有回答，只是摇了摇头。他们安静地坐了一会，Mickey才又开口道。

“你只是一时心情低落。。。还是说我需要担心你吗？”

他静静地等着他急切想要听到的答复。因为他知道这件事很严重。

“不知道。我只是感觉很悲伤。别抓狂，不过。。。我昨天漏吃了几次药。我觉得我是本来就心情低落，只是没吃药变的更加难过了而已。我觉得我该回家待几天了。”

Mickey感觉自己太糟糕了，因为他知道Ian昨天陪他坐了一整天。他没吃早餐和午餐，也就意味着他因为Mickey，连药都没吃。不仅仅是因为他的躁郁症让他现在处在郁期，更是因为昨天发生了那些破事。Mickey该死的胸膛，他的言语，他的抓狂，都导致了Ian变成现在这个样子。而Ian现在想回家了，他想远离他。要是他再也不回来了怎么办？要是他不能接受Mickey有多爱他，不能接受Mickey伤害他有多深该怎么办？也许这对两个人都是最好的选择。一想到要让Ian整天应付这种破事他就受不了。每次看到Mickey那愚蠢的胸膛，他就会变成这样的。Mickey问出了在他心里煎熬着的问题。虽然他知道答案，但他还是想问问。

“你。。。这是，要再一次离开我吗？”

他屏住呼吸等着他的答案。。。他知道答案是肯定的。他的胸口又一次灼烧起来，他的胸膛上那个该死的洞燃烧了起来。他抓挠着它。

“你想让我那样做吗？”

他想吗？Ian的问题一直停留在他的脑海中。不，他不想。但Ian总不能整天应付Mickey的那些破事吧。这对他没有好处。对他的健康不利。

“我不知道”

Ian叹了口气，从餐桌底下滑了出去。Mickey并没有跟着动。他看着Ian的腿一步步从他身边走开，直到他再也看不见为止。他听到前门打开的声音，然后是关门的声音。Ian走了。


	16. 第十六章

Ian四天都没有下过床。

第一天，Fiona想直接带他去医院，但Ian再三说服她自己没事。他说他会一直吃药的，他现在只是一时心情不好而已。他一整天都想着Mickey的胸膛，想到他是怎么样把Ian抽离自己的皮肤，抽离自己的生活，因为他太爱Ian了，但Ian却抛弃了他，留他独自心碎。他想起以前，Ian还爱着Mickey的时候，他是怎么样央求他不要娶Svetlana的，他说他在乎他们俩结婚的事。但那时Mickey并不在乎，他还是娶了她。

第二天，Mandy从Mickey的家里拿来了他的东西。她什么都没问，只是坐在他身旁，揉着他的头发，一整天都陪着他说话。他只记得她说的一个故事，说有个混蛋在她工作时骚扰了她，所以她就踢了他的蛋蛋。他觉得自己听了这个故事好像笑了笑。他把自己的套头毛衣从运动包中拿了出来，因为他知道那件衣服闻起来还是Mickey的味道。他抱着那件衣服，想着Mickey是怎么样坐在那一整天都一动不动的。他想到他没有哭泣，没有说话，什么都没做，只是完完全全一副被毁了的样子，而那都是因为Ian，因为爱着他，才让他这样做的。他还想起来曾经Mickey让Ian离开去参军。想到Mickey跟别人上床，想到Ian对他来说不过是张温暖的嘴，不过是他需要时就能得到的一根屌，他就没办法呼吸。Ian那天离开了，不过是因为爱着Mickey让他太受伤了，他想暂时的逃避。

第三天，Lip回家了，他试着让Ian下床。Lip打了他一巴掌。Ian并没有还手。。。脸上的刺痛短暂地带走了他心口的疼痛，但当那阵刺痛消失了，心口的疼痛又再次袭来。他想起所有Mickey曾让他这般心痛的时候。就像那一次在废弃建筑的时候，Mickey不愿意承认自己爱着Ian，不愿意承认他是同性恋，他打了Ian，还踢在了他的脸上。但那些经历都比不上那天Mickey从他身旁走开，让他独自一人流着血，心碎着，那样伤的深。他的脑中一直播放着Mickey的哭声，尖叫声，那是因为Ian试着为他们的分手而道歉，但Mickey告诉了他Ian到底伤他有多深。那些哭喊声一直在睡梦中缠着他。

第四天，Mandy又来了，坐在他身旁，跟他聊起她刚刚甩掉的那个混蛋。之后，Liam爬上了他的床，告诉他他爱着他，很想再跟他一起玩。那天他又想起Mickey的时候，他想起了他每一次让Ian操他，然后又一句话都不说就离开他，想起他从没亲过他。他记起Mickey第一次亲他的时候，还有他们之间的每一次亲吻。

第五天还没到来，Fiona就抓狂了。Ian坐起身拥抱了她，告诉她他很抱歉。他并不想再让她哭泣或是担忧，他承诺自己会下床的。所以他下床了。

——————

Mickey四天来几乎没睡过。

第一天，他躺在床上，嗅着他的床单和枕头，那上面都是Ian的味道。他一整天都想着他，担心着他。他看到Debbie离开了家，把她喊了过来。他问她Ian怎么样了，让她每天更新他的状况。当Mandy试着打包Ian的东西时，他对着她大叫。他把她推出了房间，锁上了门，把Ian的运动包抱在胸前，静静地哭着。Ian现在抑郁的不行，而这都是因为Mickey。终于，他把他的东西都打包好了，扔在了Mandy的房间门口。那晚他只睡了几个小时，而Ian占据了他的梦。

第二天，他把床单扯了下来，Ian的味道快要让他窒息。他需要那个味道离开他。他等Mandy看望他之后回家。她告诉他Ian只有去尿尿的时候才会下床，她说他还在吃着药。她试着拥抱Mickey，但他把她推开了。他的胃怒吼着，提醒他他从。。。从Ian在他家之后？还没吃过东西。Mickey那时候太心碎了，没办法站起来，所以Ian让Mandy给他拿了些吃的。他吃了一点，但吃完感觉很恶心。他叫喊着，在墙上砸出了一个洞，这让他感觉好了一点。他走下楼到洗衣机旁，把他的脏床单拿了出来，把它抱在胸前睡在床上。它闻起来还是太像Ian的味道了。

第三天，他思考了很多。他开始想着Ian是怎么样一次次离开他的，Ian是怎么样一次次把他的生活弄得一团糟的。但Mickey又想到他一次次离开Ian的时候。就像那次他娶了Svetlana，虽然Ian求他不要这样做，但Mickey还是做了。他想起那次他告诉Ian，他对他来说不过是一张温暖的嘴，那时他脸上受伤的神情至今仍铭刻在他的脑海里。Mickey也很多次把Ian的生活弄得一团糟。Mickey看向自己的手指甲，才发现自己把指甲咬的太深了，大部分指甲都在流着血。那晚Mandy走进了他的房间，他让她拥抱了他。

第四天，他的软禁期结束了。Debbie过来告诉他Ian还在床上，告诉他如果明天他还不起床，Fiona就会再带他去医院了。  
Mandy又看望了Ian一次，他并没有问她他怎么样了。她并没有告诉他。那天他和Yev在一起玩。他看着他的小家伙一次次微笑或者咯咯地笑，他也笑了。他一直想着Ian最近和和Yevgeny在一起玩的时候，他吹着他肚皮上的树莓。Ian会看向Mickey，告诉他Yev有着和他一样的眼睛，而他们的眼睛是他在这个世界上最喜欢的东西。下午，他狠狠地喝醉了。那晚他睡了整整8个小时，他真的累坏了。整晚他都梦着Ian。

第五天，他醒来感觉自己状态还不错。不是很好，但已经好多了。他和Yev一起吃了早餐，和Svetlana吵了一会，还叫Mandy是个婊子。他一直盯着窗外，看看Gallagher家有没有传出什么动静。Debs过来告诉他Ian起床了，说他和大家一起吃了早餐，刚刚出去跑步了。Mickey觉得远离他，等Ian过来找他，应该是最好的决定。但在吃午饭之前，他就再也等不下去了。他走向了Gallagher家。

——————

第五天，Ian终于下床了。他洗了很久的澡，一直哭到水凉了下来。他走下楼去吃早餐，对着每个人微笑，假装自己没事了，假装自己不再心碎，假装自己的脑袋不再疑惑。他出去晨跑，从后门离开，让自己能避开Milkovich家。他还没有准备好。他需要想想自己该和Mickey说些什么，他需要把事情做对。他跑步的时候没带上iPod，只是听着街坊邻居的声音思考着。他爱着Mickey，而且他知道Mickey也一样爱着他。但他们俩能够把过去的事情都处理好，一起向前迈进吗？他们俩的关系能比以前那种混乱的关系更进一步吗？跑完步，他从后门又走回家，却发现Mickey在他家的厨房里。他看起来一副精疲力尽的样子，正倚靠在冰箱旁。他一只手拿着半瓶啤酒，另一只手则紧张的揉着自己的后颈。他抬头看向Ian，给了他一个敷衍的微笑。

“嘿”

Ian看着Mickey吐出了这个单音节的字。Mickey咬着下唇，每次他的牙松开嘴唇时，他的舌头都会吐出来。

等等。。。他不是还有软禁吗？操，他过来他家，违反了假释条例吗？Ian很担心警察会过来再一次带走Mickey，从他身边带走。

“你是怎么过来的？”

Mickey肯定是看出了他眼里的恐惧，因为他很快就用冷静的语气回答了他。他并不经常用这种语气。

“已经没事了。我的软禁期昨天就结束了，现在我处在宵禁期。。。下周就开始工作了” 

“噢，好吧 ”

Ian不知道该说什么，他因为Mickey不会再次离开他，起码暂时不会，而松了口气。他还站在后门边上，意识到自己还没关门。他快速关上了门，然后转过身去。Mickey还站在冰箱旁的那个位置。

“薄荷饼小妞早上过来告诉我你下床了。你现在还好吗？”

“应该吧”

他真的不知道该说什么。他没事了，但他不是。Ian只是站在那，眼睛盯着靠在冰箱上的这个男人。他注视了Mickey很久，直到Mickey的脸上出现了发怒的预兆。

“去它的，我走了。等你那该死的嘴说得出话的时候再来找我吧”

操，他又变奇怪了。他站在厨房里，像个傻子一样沉浸在自己的想法中。而Mickey，恢复了Mickey的本色，以为Ian这是不想见到他的表现。他错了，大错特错。Mickey把手中的饮料放下，走向了客厅。Ian很快走向了他，抓住他的胳膊，把他转过来再次面向Ian。

“等等！！操，你过来我家我一点准备都没有。但我们需要谈谈。我。。。听着。。。”

他看向Mickey等待的眼神。他能看到他现在有多害怕，就像Ian一样。他需要鼓起勇气做这件事，把事情重新做好。他的双手抓在了Mickey的二头肌上。他的手放松了一点，但还是没有放开他。他需要把话都说出来，但他也很害怕在自己说完之前Mickey就会离开他。今天他不能让这样的事情发生。这件事需要说清楚。他深呼吸了一口气，让自己平静下来，然后开始说着。

“过去的这几天里，我一直想着我们俩，想着我到底该对你说些什么鬼。我伤害过你，而你也伤害过我。在我让你经历了那些破事之前，你也让我经历过很多破事。我全心全意地爱着你。我也知道你爱着我。但我们俩一直以来都在搞砸对方的生活。我们俩之间有着这样该死的激烈的爱，这本来是件好事，但似乎它一直在摧毁我们的关系。Mickey，这一点都不健康。操，当我们俩好的时候，我们俩真的很棒。但一旦有什么坏事发生了，我们俩就会走向两个极端。我们不能。。。”

“我知道，我知道。操，但我。。。”

Mickey打断了他的话，打算挣脱他，但Ian又抓紧了他。他知道Mickey不会等他把话说完的。这个没有耐心的男人一听到他想听到的东西，就不会再听Ian说了什么，不会再让他继续说完的。他要在Mickey挣脱之前赶快把话说完。

“Mickey，请你让我把话说完！你那天说的话，还有我看到的。。。对我来说要接受的事情太多了。我看到了爱着我让你遭受了什么，而我只是。。。操，我们能不能一直这样对待彼此？我伤害你，你伤害我。。。然后我们和好，之后我们又不和。你不觉得这有点糟糕吗？但我已经想这件事想了好几天了，这是我四天以来一直在做的事情，Mickey。我可以这样做，跟你一起我可以一直这样做。不管发生了什么事，我还是会选择和你一起做这样的事。我并不在意我们俩过去发生的所有事情。因为一天结束了之后，在我身边的总会是你，Mick，你就是那个人。但你需要让我再次走近你的内心。我知道这是一个很大的风险，对我们俩来说都是。我不知道你想做什么，也不知道你经历了。。。你知道的，那天发生的事还有我之前对你所做的一切之后是不是还想这样做。但我所知道的是我需要这个，我想知道你是不是也这样想。你可以让过去的事情过去，然后和我一起向前迈进吗？我们一起？因为我愿意这样做，你呢？”

Ian在发抖。把这些话说出来竟需要那么多的勇气。他看向Mickey的脸，想知道他能不能理解，接受，想不想这样做，或是想走开。Mickey大张着眼睛，退后一步脱离了Ian的双手。Ian看着Mickey摸了摸下唇。他的心沉了一下。这感觉不太对劲。有什么事情不对劲。Ian靠在了客厅椅子的扶手上，他现在快疯了。他看向Mickey担忧的眼神。终于，Mickey开口道。

“我们不应该现在做这件事。你才刚刚崩溃过一次，现在谈这个还太早了。我们可以。。。”

天啊。赶紧停下来。他还是讨厌被当成婴儿关爱。Mickey现在并不经常这样做，Ian意识到自己刚刚失控了，所以才让Mickey有点担心他的心理健康，但是，Ian还是很生气。

“操你的，Mickey，别这样做。你想帮助我是吗？让我不要失控？那就跟我谈谈。我已经准备好了。我需要你跟我谈谈。求你了”

Ian靠在椅子扶手上，等着Mickey开口。他看着他开始来回踱步。他的手挠着后颈，眉毛做着Mickey的招牌式动作。

“操。。。行，好吧。你想让我再跟你说话，当然可以。那我就说了。。。让你再进入我内心，这让我很抓狂。你会让我做一些蠢事。跟你在一起的时候我该死的没办法正常思考，但我不跟你在一起的时候，你却会占据我的全部心思。我的世界里的一切都会变成该死的你。如果我再次接纳你，我不能接受你说。。。结束了，然后就离开。你不能该死的离开我，再也不能。我他妈的需要你才能呼吸，你走了我就会窒息。你能明白吗？我怕我又对你抓狂了，然后你就失控了什么的。我再也不能让你变的一团糟了，我真的不想伤害你。我一直努力想从你身边走开，躲开这件事。。。但当我看见了你，我只想要你的一部分。但你对我来说就像该死的毒品一样，而且跟你在一起。。。对我来说。。。要么就全心全意，要么就不在一起。我不能只是。。。我他妈的需要你。你让我强壮起来。虽然我知道我外在表现的像个硬汉一样，但内心里我不是这样的，直到你出现在我身旁。。。你帮助我出柜，让我做自己。我可以真正的做我自己，变的自由。。。但只有跟你在一起的时候才这样。当你不在身边的时候，我会感到失落。你就是我的空气，我的温暖，你就是我该死的家！对我来说，你在哪，我的家就在哪。你那愚蠢的长着雀斑的瘦长的臂弯在哪里，我的家就在哪里！！对，我需要这个，我真的很想要。操你的，Gallagher，你进入了我的生活，你把我的世界都颠倒了。我很害怕我会再一次毁了你。你身上的一切都是美好的，而我只是没有半点用处的废物罢了。”

Ian看着Mickey一边来回走动，一边说着话。说完，他停在了Ian的面前。Ian被他的话吓到了，半天反应不过来。听到Mickey说Ian就是他的整个世界，Ian能让他变的完整，这些话深深的刻在他脑海里。他伸出手把Mickey拉近，让他站在自己两腿之间。他握住了Mickey的手，微笑地看着他。

“你才不是废物呢，Mickey。你很漂亮。而且你刚刚说的那些话也太美好了。我爱你，而且我从来没停止过爱你，以后也不会停。我一直想要的只有你。这就是为什么我一直在逼你，我也想要你跟我在一起。想让你像我爱着你一样爱我。我们俩第一次在一起的时候，我该死的就为你倾倒了，深深的。曾经，我脑海中想的只有你，我想随时可以看见你，闻你的味道，触摸你。现在也是。直到现在我也受不够你，而这一点我觉得永远都不会变，Mick。那时你把我推开了，但我还是一直在努力，我没办法远离你。躁郁症这个鬼东西把我身边的所有事情都搞砸了。我失控了。我知道我解释了一点点，但是。那时我以为我做的事情对你来说是最好的，对我却不是。看到你那么担心我，因为我而压力过大，我真的很受伤。我以为我把我做的这些疯狂的事情远离你，对你是件好事。我甚至现在都不知道我那时脑袋里该死的在想些什么。我现在脑子里只有一团糟。只是一直想着我不能伤害你，如果我伤害你我会自杀的。我想着。。。你不像我爱你那样爱着我。。。我只是觉得，你应该会放手。你会放下，远离我的这些破事。我该死的质疑了你，那是错的。我知道，Mick，我现在知道了。我真的他妈的很抱歉我的所作所为。我一直想弥补它。我想永远拥有你。你就保持你现在的样子就可以。我喜欢你一时冲动做的事情。的确，那很疯狂，有的时候有些过头了，可那就是你。你，我的Mickey。你就是我的世界，我的一切。你在哪，我的家也就在哪。请让我再爱你一次。我不能。。。我太需要你了，我恨这没有你的生活，这太悲惨了。请你，Mickey。。。”

他倾身温柔地亲着Mickey，眼泪从Ian的脸上静静地滑落。Mickey抬起手轻柔地拭去Ian的眼泪，然后轻笑着。

“我的天啊，Gallagher，你是太喜欢你自己的声音了吗？”

Ian轻声地而哽咽地笑了一声，抬头看向Mickey，对他回以一笑。

“你也可以说话啊，我觉得这是我第一次听到你说这么多话。特别是你还没有骂我。。。我还有点想念那些脏话和昵称呢”

“是这样吗，擎天柱？你喜欢我对你满口脏话，对吧？姜饼人，孤儿安妮，当我叫你雀斑的时候你性致就起来了，对吧军人？要是我叫你。。。”

Ian把Mickey拉近了一点，强吻着堵上了他的话。他把舌头贪婪地伸进Mickey的嘴里。当他终于觉得亲够了的时候，他稍微抽身，头靠在了Mickey的颈弯处，对着他耳语。

“我更喜欢你现在再一次叫我Ian。我有点想念听到你这样叫我了。”

Mickey用一只手轻柔地托住了Ian的脖子，看向了Ian的眼睛。他的脸上满是认真，眼睛看着Ian，就像要从他眼睛里找到什么东西证明这一切都是对的，证明他们现在会好起来的。

“我们现在要这样做吗？就是，你想让我们俩再在一起什么的”

Ian的唇扫过Mickey的唇，然后他稍稍退后，又一次对视着。他双手捧着Mickey的脸，看进他的眼睛深处。

“对，我们就要这样做，但在那之前，你要先叫我的名字 ”

Mickey拍掉了Ian的手然后大笑起来。

“该死的混蛋，你自己玩蛋去吧。。。Ian”

那句话的前半部分还是开着玩笑，可在他说到Ian，他停顿了一下。

当他念出他的名字时，名字里满含着那么多的爱意与温柔，Ian感觉自己的心脏都快要跳出胸腔了。

“一个昵称，一句脏话，还有我的名字，都出现在一句话里面，你可真会让人神魂颠倒啊，Mickey Milkovich”

他调戏着Mickey，因为他能看出Mickey已经开始因为表露出这么多的感情和情绪而不舒服了。他把膝盖顶向他的腹股沟，摆动了几下。Mickey推开了他的腿，让它远离自己的屌。Ian对他撅了撅嘴。他向前倾身，开始亲吻Mickey的脖子，手指在他的衬衫下轻轻掠过，在Mickey的耳边沉重地呼吸着，亲吻着他的耳垂。他想表现出自己有多爱他。Mickey稍微退后了一点，咯咯笑着，然后对Ian轻笑了一声。

“你该冷静点了，饥渴的小狗，我可不想让你在客厅就释放在自己裤子里了，像个14岁小男孩一样”

Ian用脚勾住了Mickey的腰，两个人一起倒在沙发上。他在Mickey的耳边轻声说着。

“嗯，我可以想到一个让我释放的更好的地方，现在”

而且他也释放了，几次。

——————

Mickey和Ian一起走向了Ian的房间。在客厅里待着风险太大了，Gallagher家的人随时有可能走进了，把他们俩抓个正着。但他们俩还是在那里操了，2次，之后Ian才把他拽上楼。

他们现在正躺在他的小床上，潮湿的床单在他们赤裸的身体旁皱着。Ian正睡着，一只手环着Mickey，双腿交叠着，脸上还带着大大的笑容。Mickey亲了下他的额头，然后双臂交叠在脑后看着天花板。他真的没想过事情会以这样的方式结束。他真的以为在他崩溃了之后，Ian不会再想做这件事了。但他还是想要，所以Mickey也想。

他很好奇Ian到底知不知道叫他的名字对Mickey来说意味着什么。当他和Ian开玩笑的时候，他会叫他Gallagher，军人，红毛，或者其他的一些小昵称。但他第一次开始叫他Ian时，他把它当作某种密码。他意识到自己在能真正说出我爱你之前很久，他就爱上Ian了。所以他找到了另一种告诉他的方式，那是只有Mickey才知道的方式。这些年来，每一次他叫他Ian的时候，就是他告诉他我爱你的时候。在每一个亲密的时刻，他都会这样做。对于Mickey而言，Ian这个名字就意味着爱。

Ian。。。我爱你

他转过头看向他那睡着的，傻傻的红毛，嘴角扬起一丝笑容。

“我们俩之间会没事的，擎天柱”

他被Ian的轻声回答吓了一跳，他还以为他睡着了。

“当然了，Mick。我爱你”

“我也爱你，Ian”


End file.
